SoulxMaka Love is Complicated
by yuuki24688
Summary: This is about the love story of SoMa, TsuStar, Kid and Liz. Love is complicated what is going to happen to them? Facing life threatening situations, how are they going to take it? Rated T for language and my craziness.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Soul's P.O.V**

Staring at Maka while she was cleaning the dishes, i couldn't help but think that she was like an angel in my eyes, her blond hair swaying as she moved, her personality, every thing about her was perfect to me. I loved her ever since I met her but I always chickened out when ever I muster the courage to tell her I love you. The three words were so simple, but it held my upmost feelings that i bore for her.

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

It has been 3 years since I met Soul, he turned into a death scythe and everything. But one thing I never overlooked, when did he get so handsome? His white hair sparkled as he moved, his famous grin, his incredible crimson eyes that seem to know what I was thinking and some how I couldn't get him out of my mind.

_I must be losing it... He'll never like a nerd like me._ I shook myself and continued to wash the dishes, humming to a random tune.

Catching his stare, I cocked my head and asked teasingly, "Soul why are you staring at me like that are you falling for me?"

"Who will fall for someone who is hot tempered and flat cheated like you, " He retorted as he leaned back into his chair, perfectly composed.

Taking out a book, I threw it him, promptly throwing him off his seat.

"Hurry up we are gonna be late for school idiot."

Clutching his own head he muttered," I think I need to go to the nurse..."

Concerned about the injury that i had gave him, i bent down to check if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" My voice was filled with worry, i didn't want him to have a concussion. _Love really changes people..._ I thought, a blush creeping up my cheeks

"You look really cute when you blush,"He spoke in a careless haste before he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

I was frozen to the spot, unable to respond. Slowly, instinct drove me and I put my hands on his shoulders. His kiss was like a question mark and I returned it with a definite exclamation.

_Oh my gosh, Soul Eater Evans is kissing me... _

The kiss ended as it began. My heart was hammering away like a engine, my face was redder if it was even theoretically and he look really flustered which made me feel a little smug. I must admit, he was a good kisser and his teeth didn't pierce my lips.

Barely believing that i lost my first kiss to my demon weapon, Soul, I hastened my speed in attempt to ignore him.

"What happened," Tsubaki asked curiously, seeing the distance between our pace as we walked up the never ending steps of DWMA.

My face immediately turned red at comment, I just brushed past her shoulder silently and walked away with soul strolling behind.

Out of the blue, he gripped my arm and hauled me back. "Look Maka, I'm so sorry I suddenly kissed looked so cute while blushing that I forgot to hold myself back."

I was shocked beyond belief when I heard that. I was actually kind of glad he didn't hold back. He closed the gap between us in a stride and took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I felt the flame in me flare up it burned and consumed, almost unbearable in its pleasure.

Whispering against his lips "I always loved you Soul."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

The look on his face immediately fell and i allowed myself a little grin."Just kidding. Hell yes I'll be your girlfriend!"

He flicked my nose. "You are so sly, you know that? That isn't cool!"

He pulled me with a kiss that made me oblivious and all i could think off was his soft, kissable lips. So caught up in the moment i did not see our friends creep up on us.

"Please just please," Liz said wickedly.

"Get a room!" Patti chimed in and they dissolved in twin giggles.

"So you finally confessed huh" Black*Star grinned and gave Soul a bro fist. (reference from PewDiePie!)

"Like you confessed either too. How about you tell her right now" Soul countered.

"KILL KONG KANG KONG" The bell rang,signaling the start of classes."Shit, we're late!"

Soul grabbing my hand and we made a dash for it. Thankfully Stein had not reach the class yet. We were chattering about what Stein was going to do today, hopefully no dissections. Speaking of the devil, we heard the wheels of a rolling chair along the hallways and soon enough, Stein came in on his roller chair tripping over a gap, tumbling into the room."Class, today, we are going to dissect Spirit, the Death Scythe anyone in the class objects?" He droned in a boring monotone as he pulled out scalpels from his to hide my ecstasy that my good for nothing papa was going to get dissected, I couldn't help but punch my fist in the air and cheer.

"Dang this is the best class ever!"Everyone turned and looked at me, disbelief and shock coloured in their souls. They prolly though I lost it, but who the hell cares? I ought to make the best out of everything.

"MAKAAAAAAAA SAVE PAPAAAAAAAAA!" Spirit struggled to get off the dissection table as he saw the evil glint in Stein's eyes.

"What did you say?" I cupped my hand around my ear, as if He spoke rather softly when someone within a five or maybe ten mile radius could hear him.  
Eventually Stein gave up such a choice to dissect Spirit which made me feel sad as I was looking forward to it. However, he put an apple in his mouth to shut him up and wore a hat with 'Flirt' on his head.I snickered, knowing how true that was.

**At Maka's house after school~ Soul's P.O.V**

"Maka what's with you and this huge dinner celebration with the others?" I asked while plugging my headphones into my iPod.

"Well don't you think we should make it more official to our friends that we are s-steading?" She stuttered over the word, making me smirk.

She was such a shy girl."Good point,"Sneaking up on her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and nibbled gently on her her shiver, I laughed sliently.

She turned around and gave me a death glare."Can't you see I am cooking?" she growled, holding up a knife.

"I can." I snorted, trying to look eyes soften and gave me a quick peck on the lips. She turned around in embarrassment which made me chuckle and leaned into the couch, indulging in my music.

**Later in the evening~**

"I the supreme Black*Star have predicted that this would happen!"

"8 seconds ago. So to put it politically and symmetrically you didn't know" Kid finished the sentence for him.

Tsubaki giggled while Liz and Patty dragged me into the room.

"Spill the beans on how you guys stead. Now." Liz proclaimed after she shut the door, making it locked tight, making sure I couldn't escape.

As I contemplated whether I should escape through the window, I replied."Nada. I ain't telling anything."

"Come on it'll be fun" Tsubaki said, pleading.

"Okay okay I surrender" I raised both my hands and told them everything and explained perfectly.

"SHUT UP!" Liz, Patty and Tsubaki squealed

"I cannot believe soul was that sweet. I wish..."I nudged her and gave her a devious look. "You have a crush don't you?"

**Meanwhile at Soul,Kid and Black*Star**

"What the hell are they talking about?" Kid asked as we could hear tons of laughter and squeals from the room.

"Who knows," Soul replied putting a flashlight under his chin to give his sentence a spooky effect.(which doesn't really work unless you do it on Maka or Liz)

"They do the weirdest thing whereas I the Almighty Black*Star cannot be bothered!"

"You haven't confessed to Tsubaki yet?" That immediately shut him up. I smirked in total victory to make him shush(for once)

"I don't want to ruin our friendship and partnership," he said quietly.

"Same here." Kid says. " I feel you..."

"Bullshit." Soul deadpanned, knowing that they were just cowards under the swagger.

**Back to maka, Liz,Patty, Tsubaki**

"So who is it spill it!" Patty jumping up and down excitedly.

"Kid" She drooped her head down clearly embarrassed.

"Hey Maka, can we eat yet!?" Back*Star exclaimed loudly. He continued to shout relentlessly and it was getting on my nerves that threatened to snap.

Irritated, I took out my dictionary and pulled open the door. Throwing the dictionary at him. Literally.( I am obsessed with that chop so no stopping me.)\

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki went down to see if he was alright. He is way to lucky to have such a caring demon weapon and partner. At the corner of my eye, I saw Soul smirking. He's enjoying this huh.

Sauntering to the kitchen to take out the dishes, Soul helped me in slience.

"Hey what did you guys talk about?" We said at the same time.

"Ladies first" Soul grinned wickedly.

"No fair!"

Soul pinned me against the wall and whispered into my ear, his mint berth tickling me."When was I ever fair?" He kissed me passionately.

I was blushing like hell and he remarked "I win." Sticking his tongue out childishly at me and brought the dishes to the dining room.

"Idiot" I murmured.

* * *

**Posted Date: 14 August 2012**

**Edited: 29 October 2012**


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**I will be perfectly honest with you right now, this chapter will not as romantic as the first but the next chapter is going to sick and funny and romantic i think... So stay tuned till then ;) (as Soul would say, stay cool)**

**Disclaimer: I don't freakishly own Soul Eater! But one can dream xD**

* * *

**Starting with Maka's P.O.V**

We sat down to eat and our cat, Blaire( I am pretty sure you remember her) decided to have some fun and turned into her human form.

The impact was immediate. Soul end up having a nosebleed, kind of expected, Kid was gawking.

"Is your house like this everyday?" Kid asked.

"Pretty much," I shrugged.

"Anyone wants the cat? She's for free."(love that scene)

"Bu-chan thinks you guys are no fun except scythe boy." Blaire giggled before she turned into her cat form and walked away.

Finally, Tsubaki came up, blushing. Black*Star arm was around her as he leaned on him for support. Dang, he was bloody from the kick out of the window.

Suddenly, I noticed a thing between both of them and so did Patty.

Trying not to make it obvious, I said"Hey Tsubaki -"

"woo lala" Patty intercepted, cutting me off.

Ignoring her, i smirked and continued. "Hey, what happened what took you so long?"

She nudged Black*Star and he suddenly pulled Tsubaki in for a kiss.

"Awwwwwwwww," Liz, Patty and I exclaimed.

"You guys are so fast when it comes to getting girlfriends." Kid remarked.

"We aren't slow, you are slow,"Soul said, smirking.

Tsubaki and I giggled, Liz looked shocked.

**After dinner~**

"You may be violent and ugly but you can cook!" My fury peaked and I threw him out of my house and slammed the door at his face.

"Sorry Tsubaki." I smiled sheepishly. " However still, details, spill them,"

"Not with them here..."Tsubaki said quietly. Instead of going out, I chased all the guys out with threats.

"He's your boyfriend ya know," Tsubaki said disdainfully.

"I was lazy to go out," I lamented.

** To Soul, Black*Star and Kid.**

"Your girlfriend is scary but not enough to scare me the supreme Black*Star!" as he did one of his laughs.

"But that's why I love her," I said.

"Girls are so life changing," Kid said.

"Hell yea they are," Black*Star and I said.

"So when are you going to confess?"

"When the time is perfect and symmetrical!"

I chuckled, sliding my hands into my pocket

**Back to the girls **

"Well, I went down to check on him and he was standing up(obviously) Well he was, looking all battered up. He suddenly just asked." Tsubaki said, blushing slightly.

"You said?" Liz asked.

"YES OF COURSE!" Liz and I fell back laughing our heads off.

"Where is the love, the love,the love," Patty sang quietly.

We cleaned up the dishes and decided to ambush the guys. We turned up the music in my room and left the lights on and hid behind the door.

The door opened and we knew that the boys had came back. We all threw a book at their head and they drop dead. Immediately.  
We clapped for ourselves but they did something we did not expect they rose up and pinned us on the ground.

We struggled and they whispered."Do you give?"

"Look behind you" we smirked.

Patty with a extreme thick dictionary knocked the daylights out of them and we giggled.

"That's what you get for having two weapons!" Patty retorted as she stabbed the book in the air.

After minutes of pondering on what we should do to them, we decided to put weird makeup on them and tied them up.(leave how weird it is to you) and left them in front of the bathroom mirror in our houses and went to sleep.

**In the morning. Maka P.O.V**

I was awoken by a piercing scream from the bathroom.

"Soul what happened?"

The moment I saw his panic-striken face I fell down on my butt laughing and crying at the same time as it hurts and it was too funny.

"Maka, is this some kind of joke?!"

Gosh he looked angry. I untied and helped him wash off his makeup.I started preparing breakfast. Bacon and eggs sound nice. We ate our breakfast in slilence and went to school.

"Maka! You would not believe what happened," Patty screamed at me laughing.

"What?"

"Kid fainted the moment he saw his face,"

"Are you serious i told you my makeup expertise is enough to make someone faint"

"True enough," she said between her giggles.

"KILL KANG KENG KONG," the bell rang.

Stein came into the classroom with his wheelchair and started the announcements.

"There will be a midsummer night dance coming up, all of you are expected to join there will also be a dance that all

of you must master and the dance instructor will be annonced soon and make sure you wear something nice," Stein said in a bored tone. "Let's continue with class."

**During lunch~**

"Oh my goodness I cannot wait for the dance," Liz gushed.

Tsubaki and Patty nodded in agreement as they came to join our table.

"I hate dances..." I murmured.

* * *

**Yuu: This is actually added as i updated the story by editing it...**

**Maka: You look awful...**

**Yuu: Couldn't believe the crap i wrote on the first chapter... i t was horrible *shudders***

**Soul: Serves you right!**

** Liz: Don't be so mean!**

**Patty: Yea!**

**Soul: Please review and recommend anyway**

**Maka: Fav and Follow too!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3 What is this?

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**I know the previous chapter was bad, but glad you beared with it. This chapter will be kind of sick, i don't know whether i will be getting to the sick part when i think i had written enough for a chapter but who cares!? Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Im don't own Soul Eater, i'm just saying.**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

I felt someone's arms around my neck, It was Soul.

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"i don't even know if i want to go... you know i can't dance,"i turned around frowning at him.

"Don't be such a tease, it'll be fun," As he said that, his breath tickled my ears.

"O-okay," i stammered. He smirked and gave me quick peck on my lips.

"That's not fair!" I protested. he just grinned and went to get his lunch.

"Maka we have not enough space in the dining hall for PDA," Liz said as she snickered.

"What's PDA?" Black*Star asked.

We looked at him like he didn't know the lyrics for the Nyan cat song.

However, Tsubaki was too nice and told him the answer.

We were talking about what coud possible the decorations of the dance when we felt that we were in a Shinigami tornado.

"You would not believe what just happened!" he jumped 8 times symettrically before continuing. "I, Kid The Death is the dance instructor!"

Everyone in the dining hall had masks of horror. _Kid the dance instructor? So we are going to kick our legs up 90 degrees so that it will be symmetrical?_

"No matter how much i hate waltz with soul, i would really rather learn that than learn Kid's dance,"

Soul entwined our hands together and chuckled as we head for dance lessons.

Let the craziness of the dance reign.

**At the dance studio~**

Kid can dance well, surprisingly, his moves were swift and flawless, but we were divided to 2 sides so they were... symmetrical. it was quite a beauty. I wonder how was he going to dance both sides or is someone dancing with him? this was going to be sort of a couple dance. Which made me groan just thinking of it.

I kept messing up, dancing is so not my forte, i suck at dancing. i tripped over my own feet and brough people down with me. i can bang the wall when i started from the middle of the room.

I looked around to look for Soul. He was aceing the whole dang thing he slid around with ease and looked... amazing.i could never picture someone like me dancing with him.

"How did it go," he grinned cockly as he asked during the break

"i wish i was never born," i huddled in a corner, all depressed.

"Come on, get a grip of yourself Maka i can teach you!" Soul shaked me.

"Don't disturb me,"

"Maka, quit being so stubborn."

"It ain't you who not doing well! You ace through every fucking thing and while i am stuck here with imperfections while you are perfect, absolutely perfect." Tears started to stream down my eyes.(my fav line :P)

"Maka, you are perfect, I wouldn't want you to change. You will always be my Maka, forever."

Unable to trust my voice, I just nodded

Soul hugged me and murmured, "it's okays and alrights," I ended up falling asleep, he carried me all the way home.

I woke up feeling delirious. i looked at the clock 10.30A.M in the morning and found Soul sleeping on the chair next to my bed. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. _Thank god there is no school today_, i thought.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and went to the kitchen to make omelets. Once it was done i woke him up.

I placed my face inches away from him and said softly," Soul-kun time to wake up."

The moment he woke up i planted a kiss on his lips. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"Thanks for carrying me home yesterday," i giggled. "Breakfast's ready anyway."

"Crazy girlfriend suddenly kissing me."

"Look who's talking," I smiled mockingly at him.

He ignored my remark and ate his breakfast.

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V**

"We're gonna learn how to dance," I declared after eating my breakfast. Her face paled immediately.

I sighed "When a witch attempts to kill your friend you were as brave as a lion to save that person. When someone says dancing its like someone stabbing you 1000 times."

After a few tedious hours of my feet getting stepped and falling, Maka finally managed to dance well.

"YAY i did it!" Maka said hugging me.

"Practice makes perfect. Do you want to try again?" Maka asked.

"I would like to practice something else," My fingers lingered on her lips.

"i get it!" She giggled and blushed before tugging my shirt to pull me closer to her.

"Ding Dong!" Our doorbell rang.

"I'll get you later." I groaned as she snickered and sat down properly on the counch.

"ARE YOU READY FOR TRUTH OR DARE!" Black*Star shouted

"MAKA CHOP!" The book flew straight to Black*Star's head.

"You're too loud! Neighbors are sleeping!" Maka retorted.

**10 minutes later(Maka's P.O.V)**

As usual the bottle strikes at Kid first.

"You are to ask your crush out for the the MidSummer Night Dance today!" Patty said merrily, her eyes glistening with excitement.

He was trapped me and Black*Star know who he liked and the forfeit for him was turning every picture of his 2cm.

"L-Liz woul- would you go to the Mid-MidSummer Night Dance with me?"

Liz sat there, dumbfounded.

Her eyes flashed different emotions, surprise, love and despair.

"Can i tell you at home?" she said quietly.

"Okay..." Kid replied.

Kid spun the bottle and like a magnetic field, it pointed at Soul.

"Wait here!" Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki,Liz, Patty and I went to the kitchen. i went as i was curious.

Horrors of all horrors they put a raw egg, some spinach, lettuce, broccoli, a teaspoon of salt, pepper and sugar, light and dark soy sauce, vinegar, some curry, BBQ, Tomato, Chili sauce. For the finishing touch some water and mixed it all together in a blender. (Ugh i know it's disgusting...)

"I think i am going to be sick." Me, Tsubaki and Liz said in unison.

"I don't think that is such a good idea..." I stuttered in protest.

They ignored me.

"Hey Patty cover Soul's eyes and pinch his nose while he is drinking we want to make sure he doesn't barf everything out." Patty nodded and did their bidding.

I walked into the living room and offered,"I can take care of that without the theatrics,"

Patty nodded as she looked at me doubtfully. I kneeled down next to him and whispered "Close your eyes and pinch your nose. They want you to drink something,"

He smiled and kissed me, trusting me completely, he closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"Sorry Soul... Its a dare afterall" I whispered to myself.

They finally came out with the disgusting brown liquid and made Soul drink it. The moment Soul released his nose he barfed and i made sure there was a plastic bag before him.

"I told you it was a bad idea! If he misses the dance that is in tomorrow i will kill you." I shot Kid and Black*Star death glares who were muffling their laughter. "Whose idea was it anyway?"

"It was me, the awesome Black*Star's idea!" He said jumping on my couch.

"How about you try drinking it?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice and I threw my book at his face

"Bring it!" he said confidently while rubbing his head.

I did the same thing but with a touch of cinnamon. " Make sure you drink it in one gulp. You might need this."

I handed Tsubaki a plastic bag and went to give Soul some water.

Black*Star immediately puked his guts out the moment he drank it. I snickered.

"Tsubaki I think you better bring Black*Star home I do not need puke on my floor,"

Tsubaki nodded in agreement and hugged me goodbye.

Patty tugged her sister's and Kid's shirt, "What do you want?" they asked.

"Close your eyes! It's a surprise!"

They closed their eyes and Patty smashed their lips together. She then made a run for the door.

"Bye Bye now Maka!" As she ran.

I giggled "Bye! Run like the wind!"

"I don't think she heard you," Soul said in a sick voice that was barely audible.

"Patty Thompson Come. Back. Here! bye Maka!" Kid and Liz then went of to chase Patty.

Soul and I laughed. "It's just the two of us isn't it," He looked into my eyes.

We were about to kiss when he puked. In my mouth. (My weirdness is showing xD)

Soul! What. The. Hell!

I ran to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth 10 times. I came back into the room.

"I will never want to kiss you ever again," I glared frostily at him.

"Don't go hating me baby!" Soul said, trying to sound black.

I punched his arm playfully and went to the kitchen to get medicine.

I passed him some medicine, "Get to sleep, Kay?"

"Nah I want to watch some football."

"S-L-E-E-P!" I took out a book, threatening him.

"Okay okay I surrender," he groaned and walk back to his room popping medicine pills.

I smiled and went to sleep.

**9 A.M the next day**

i was awoken by crazy people banging on my room door. _Was it Soul? Couldn't be._

"Maka Albarn! Do you know what time it is!?"

"I don't care..." i went back to sleep.

"Maka! Its 9 in the morning and its time for the prep of the dance!" Liz and Patty screamed at me.

"wha- leave me alone..." I said groggily.

"Nu-uh you are coming with us" They dragged me by the shirt of my PJ's.

"Soul Kid's gonna stay here as we kicked him out of the house for the dance."

He nodded and said" Bring Maka to the dance in one piece thank you very much."

I blushed and my eyes widen. In front of my house was a black limo.

"What's with the massive proportions..."

**At Liz and Patty's house.**

"Girls we need to look best for our dates-"

"Oh so you meant you accept Kid?"I interrupted

"Yes and as I was saying-" Liz continued.

"Awwww how sweet!" Tsubaki added.

Liz ignored us"So I had asked some people to come and-"

"How did you answer him?" I asked

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Liz shouted.

We fell off our chairs laughing for 2 full minutes before calming down.

"So I hired a few people to help us get ready, so today prepare to get primmed and polished."

I raised my hand like a good student and asked" Can we ought out on this event?"

"No" She said harshly.

"Meanie!" I pouted.

**The guys P.O.V**

The girls are crazy. They take freaking 7 hours to prep for a dance." Kid shakes his head.

"As far as I can tell I can never understand girls. What in the world are corsages?" i asked.

"Sounds bad and i don't want to know," Kid replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Where's Black*Star anyway?"

Kid grinned" He's still in his bed and needs Mommy as for who the hell knew what Maka put in that drink."

"Oh well..." i sighed.

"Oh well..." Kid echoed my words.

* * *

**Yuu: Teehee xD**

**Soul:That was just sick...**

**Maka: Ugh i still can't get rid of the taste in my mouth**

**Yuu: *ignores them* Please R and R!**

**Tsubaki: Fav and Follow too!  
**

**Liz: You can go suck lemon-**

**Patty: If you don't come back!**

**Yuu: Till the next update! *winks***


	4. Chapter 4 The dance

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**So dang sorry for the late update, honest. There's been many things going on i guess? Anyway hope you enjoy my work no matter how damn crappy it is( i hate myself for posting weird stuff every time) Please give me some reviews and what you would like for the next chapter kay? There will be a suprise guest this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Must i say it again? I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT CRAP ON MY FACE!" I screamed.

"Maka, you'll look pretty," Tsubaki pushed me down.

"HELL. NO!"i struggled, but failed miserably.

"i cannot believe you put me in this crap..." i murmured. " i will never ever want to look myself in the mirror again tonight..."

**Soul's P.O.V**

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the mirror for the last time( Soul's so vain xD). i was wearing black suit with grey diagonal lines striking down with a black tie and red shirt.

_i look so cool,_ i though to myself.

"Looks like we are all ready to go,"Kid said while adjusting his black tie as he was wearing a white suit and white shirt. "We ought to pick up Black*Star*

We grinned and we stepped into a black limo and sped off to Black*Star's house. Dang when we saw Black*Star he looked sick with bags under his eyes which looked so heavy it could go in the Guinness world record. However he was well-dressed in a black suit, blue tie and white shirt.

"THE SUPREME BLACK*STAR IS READY TO GO!" His energy never decrease, apparently.

We then drove off to Kid's Mansion where the girls and the party is at.

We stepped out of the limo and our eyes widen and our jaws dropped.

Tsubaki was wearing a turquoise-blue dress that was tightly fitted on her, showing her curves and floor-skimming skirt. Her skirt was in whispery silk chiffon in an array of breathtaking hues and single shoulder strap.

Her nails were painted simple sky blue. On her neck was a long vintage ribbon necklace with a star at the end of it, she wore blue hoop earrings, white bangles and dark blue stiletto heels. To finish her off, she has long wavy hair with light gold eye shadow with a shade of light blue, pale pink lipstick a layer of shiny lip gloss, a slight hint of blush and black eyeliner. Her face had a slight shimmer.

Black*Star smirked and took her hand.

Liz stepped out next. She had a rather simple look. She wore a white bow-shoulder chiffon dress that had asymmetric high-low skirt. She had a beaded cascade aqua necklace, charm bracelet with skulls and drop earrings with butterflies. Her hair was some what like Tsubaki but it was straight and there was glitter on her hair. Her nails were painted pink and a white heart in the middle. She had cream blush, pale pink lip gloss and honey colored gold eye shadow with a thin line of eye liner and finished off with almond-colored pumps.

Kid walked up to her and gave her a kiss and bring her to the dance floor.

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. Chrona was wearing a Black suit with pink tie and white shirt.

"W-Where's Patty? I-i am scared, i am not used to s-so many people. i ca-can't handle this!" Chrona stammered.

Speaking of the devil, Patty stepped out grinning impishly. A yellow dress Spaghetti Strap Ruffles and Drawstring Waist Chiffon Dress for her. Her nails were yellow with brown polka dot. (giraffes. teehee xD)She had glass shell bead bracelet that shimmered when it hit light, Vintage dangling purple chandelier Earrings and a pendant with a letter P. She styled her short hair into curves at the end and wore white wedged had peach pink eyeshadow with a slight shimmer in it with a shade of light purple for eyeshadow, black eyeliner, nude color lipstick and a slight hint of blush.

She ran over to us and grabbed Chrona to the refreshments table.

"H-help me S-s-soul!" He yelled.

I shook my head and remarked," Have fun!"

I was swept away by Maka's beauty when i saw her wearing a red gathered waist-off shoulder chiffon dress that falls a few inches down the knee and it had a diagonal cut down the bottom of the dress and a intricate design designing it, at the waist there was a simple lace of black ribbon. Her nails were painted red and had a detailed snowflake in the middle. She wore black dangling earrings, simple sliver rose pendant that hangs on her neck and red and black bracelets with black high heels. Her hair was styled into a high ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging down her face. The ponytail was pinned up by a butterfly pin with a small detail of ruby in the middle of it and there some glitter in her hair. She wore smokey eye shadow and a slight highlight of red, a thin of black eye liner, pinkish glitter lip gloss and a faint light blush.

"They really got you didn't they," i smirked as i entwined our fingers together.

"Yes, i was screaming through half of the time and they murdered my nails gruesomely," as she gave her nails a disgusted look.

"But i must say you look stunning Juliet," i said in an accent of the olden days.

"Quit gawking..." Her cheeks turned red as she tighten her grip on my hand.

"Hello, Hello my little children! Welcome to the MidSummer Night Dance! Now go on and have fun! The dance that you have been taught will begin in a few minutes! Ciao~" Lord Death said merrily.

_His speeches are as short as ever but i like it that way._

"Ahem! May i have your attention! If i may have my say. The dance will have a prize that you will know later and most of all. Refreshments are at the left and right table as you can see in perfect symmetric! Please make sure you do your best at the dance and do not wander off on your own around in this splendid mansion as you may get lost in this confusing place, so i insist you just stick here in the marvelous ballroom! The bathroom is at the left and right exit as you know that symmetry is very important. Have fun!" Kid said

_Why can't he be like Lord Death? Sigh. i hate long speeches._

"May i have this dance?" i asked Maka.

She shot me a death glare. "You know i can't waltz!"

"Just enjoy I'll lead," i smirked.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

"Black*Star you should eating! You might puke again!" I tugged his shirt.

He puked. On someone's dress.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST DID TO MY BLACK OFF SHOULDER CHIFFON DRESS!" Her hand turned into a dagger and pointed it at Black*Star.

_She looks familiar..._

"Sayuri! What are you doing here!?"(Sayuri is my OC)

"Tsubaki?! Ohmygoodness i missed you!" She exclaimed.

"Wait don't hug me, are you are going to get your dress destroyed by puke." She shot Black*Star a death glare.

i giggled and looked at her. She looked amazing.

She was wearing black off-shoulder going out neckline dress that was slightly above her knees that was ruined by puke. There was a thin layer of lace for the hem of the dress and at the back alot of skin was exposed. Her hair was auburn long hair that falls in glossy waves all the way to her waist. She had have almond shaped hazel brown eyes. She wore high heels, purple smokey eyeshadow with a slight shimmer, black eyeliner which made her eyes bigger, pink lip gloss with slight glitter, a bit of blush. On her neck was a simple pendant with a music symbol, chain link bracelet with heart at the end, agate dangling earring and on her finger laid a delicate lily ring.

"Come on, i have to introduce you to my friends and why are doing here?"

"Oh, didn't you see the dagger just now? i joined DWMA as i am a weapon, a solo weapon!" She smiled sweetly at me.

"And the person that puked on you is Black*Star, he's my b-boyfriend."

She raised a brow at me. "Girl, you work fast, but ugh bad taste."

I blushed although half of her sentence was an insult.

**Sayuri's P.O.V( BTW is you wanna borrow my OC pls ask me ty.)**

"Who's that, Tsubaki?" A girl with jade green eyes stared at me.

"Maka, this is Sayuri, Sayuri this is Maka and the person beside her is her boyfriend, Soul."

"How do you do and what happened to your dress?" Maka asked.

I shot a glare at Black*Star's direction. "Apparently some idiot, puked on my dress and i am fine thank you."

_Hmmm i might like this Maka girl. _

"That's so not cool," Soul retorted.

"Look who's talking," i shot him a smirk.

"Ladies and gentlemen its time for the dance. First up, we are going to begin a warm up dance for a few minutes," Kid announced.

"That's Kid The Death, Shinigami's Son. He is obsessed with symmetry and the girl in white dress is Liz, they are an item." Tsubaki said.

"Symmetry? Really?" i giggled and laughed. i stepped onto the dance floor and started dancing.

When the warm-up dance ended, i realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Who are ya and why are you such a good dancer?" A weird girl wearing all yellow came up to me giggling.

"Urm who are you?" i asked.

"Patty Giraffes! You are Tsubaki's friend, Sayuri right?"

i nodded. "i learnt a thing or two when i was young,"

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Sayuri's a great dancer," i admitted.

"She is, but we are better. Are you ready to dance for your life," He whispered in my ears.

"I'm not kidding, everyone was staring at her" I frowned at Soul.

"Looks like someone is jealous~" Soul teased giving me a quick peck on my lips.

"Let's get this over and done with..." I said, blushing.

"Alright! If we tap your shoulder please go to the side lines! Remember you need to have a partner s it can be symmetrical!" Kid announced proudly.

The music started play Soul and I stepped onto the dance floor and danced. It was kind of crazy, me, from a person who tripped over my own feet could dance flawlessly with finesse.

When the dance ended we bowed. To our surprise, we were the last ones standing.

"The winner is... MAKA ALBARN AND SOUL EATER EVANS!" Kid announced.

"Come on, victory kiss, don't be shy!" Liz screamed into the microphone.

The audience cringed "You can kiss Kid first!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

To my mortification, Soul swooped me down to one leg and kissed me passionately. i stood properly and blushed.

"AWWWWWW" the audience sighed.

"Your price is Eighty-Eight Thousand Dollars and a trophy!" Kid congratulated us and gave us the prize.

Soul and I entwined hands and went outside.

He pushed me against a willow tree and kissed me. Tons of sparks flew and we were oblivious to our surroundings.

Lightning striked and thunder roared and soon, it started to rain cats and dogs.

"Thank god my makeup is waterproof," i murmured.

Suddenly Soul carried me up and kissed me in the pouring rain.

"Soul what are you doing?" I giggled.

"Nothing," He looked away, flustered.

"Maka Albarn, what did you do to get your dress wet?!" Liz screamed in horror.

I pointed at Soul and he smirked.

"Well they were kissing in the pouring rain..." Sayuri suddenly said.

She looked away feigning that she wasn't watching the whole time. I laughed.

"Anyway i need to get back and change out of this ruined dress. Tell Tsubaki bye for me kay?"

"Stupid gay fag," Sayuri murmured.

Soul smirked. "Let's go home and get changed out or you'll catch a cold,"

"Achoo! I think i already did... Stupid Soul,"

We waved goodbye to the other and Black*Star and Soul slapped hands.

"Get well soon and stay cool," Soul said to Black*Star.

"Will do," Black*Star replied and smirked.

Then we went into Kid's Limo and drove home.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter. i took a hell lot of time to plan my OC and the outfits of other people hope you enjoyed it.**

**Evansluver14 thank you for following my story and reviewing.**

**TiffaChan thank you for your reviews.**

**SymmerticalGirl8TheDeath thank you for following and favoring my story and for review of course**

**Next posting Date: 21 August or earlier.**

**Please come back to read or Black Star will puke all over your clothes (I'm just saying xD)**


	5. Chapter 5 Preparations

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**Hi Hi! I know my story is weird (i think its weird) but thanks for reading it :D I might not be able to update the next chapter so soon as i have many things to do kay? Enjoy and please please review . I'm serious.**

**And when you see a name called McKenzie, she is BlackRose2143's OC, all credits go to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V~.~**

"I- It's s-so cold! ACHOO!" i exclaimed.

"You are such a temperature freak," He chuckled, hugging me.

"Wha- What are you doing? I said.

"Sharing temperature heat. Why doesn't a bookworm like you not know that?" He stared at me incredulously.

"Maka..."

His eyes widen. "You wouldn-"

"CHOP!" I slammed the book on his head and blood started spewing out like a pretty little fountain. He was knocked out, momentarily.

**Maka's House**

i dragged Soul into the living room couch and dang he was heavy. i wondered why wasn't his weight transferred when he turned into a scythe. Guess I'll never know as it was one of the greatest mysteries.

I went into the the bathroom and started bathing. When i was down i started making hot chocolate, perfect for cold weather. As i was making hot chocolate, i hummed to the song Forever and Always by parachute.

"You smell like strawberries," Soul suddenly said as he wrapped him arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I jumped a little and shiver. He laughed.

"Well what about you Mr. Soul Eater Evans. You smell like mint and when did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago while you were bathing." He replied.

"Oh really?" I looked at his crimson red eyes mockingly.

"Here's some hot chocolate with marsh mellows by the way," as i passed him a cup.

"Mmmm thanks," He said drinking deeply.

We sat on the couch and sunk into deep slience while drinking hot chocolate.

Suddenly he pinned me onto the sofa and kissed me. I kissed back, deepening the kiss.

"KABOOM!" the lightning striked. The lights in our apartment went out and i screamed.

"S-soul? A l-little help h-here?" I said in the slient night.

I screamed a little when someone grabbed my hand. "Maka you okay?" As he shined his torchlight at me, His eyes full of worry.

We scanned around the house for candles as there wasn't really much we can do in this case.

"This is romantic with the candles and everything," I said as i lighted up the candles , giggling.

"It is," he gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

"I'm tired i going to sleep," I stood up to hide my hot face. He nodded and i shut my door.

"KABOOM!" The thunder roared again. Things happen so dang fast.

I screamed and Soul came rudely barging into my room frantically.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why did you scream? Did you have a nightmare?" He hurled the questions at me.

"I was just scared... Ummmmm hey C-can you stay with me to- tonight?" i asked, blushing tomato red.

"Sure?" He looked away, flustered. He climbed in my bed and hearing the calm beat of his heart, i fell asleep.

**In the morning :D**

I woke up and felt warm arms around me. I looked up and saw Soul. _Oh yea, i asked him to sleep with me last night, how could i forget._ I was about to get out of bed when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

Kissing me he said,"Morning sleeping beauty, how was your sleep?"

"W-well?" i stuttered.

"Why do you keep stammering now a days? You sound like Chrona," He smirked.

I punched him playfully and ignoring him i went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**_TIME SKIP! TO SCHOOL!_**** Soul's P.O.V**

_This is so uncool, we did dissection for the whole period_ I wrote on a notebook and passed it to Maka.

_Look who screamed and look sick for the whole period_ Maka wrote and passed it on to Patty

_Patty wants to dissect Giraffes! _Patty frowned and passed on to Black*Star.

_The Supreme Black*Star survived the whole thing! YAHOO!_ He threw the book at Liz.

_No, you didn't you were giving a sour face the whole time, i took a picture of it. Kid fainted as it wasn't symmetrical._

Liz smirked at Kid who lied on the floor and passed to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki laughed. _He's your boyfriend you know_ she wrote passed on to Maka.

_I have a picture of Soul looking sick. Liz give me the picture of Kid!_ Maka wrote fast and passed to me

_Maka don't you dar-_ i didn't have time to write finish and Liz snatched the book out of my hand

_SEND IT TO ME! Fair trade._ Liz scribbled, passing it on to Patty.

_SEND TO PATTY GIRAFFE TOO!_ She giggled and was almost about to pass to me when-

Stein suddenly threw the knife at us. "Next time, I'll dissect you." His eyes glinted.

We immediately shut up and studied.

Out of the blue, the announcement came on. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, we will be celebrating Halloween in a week as we accidentally shifted the Mid-Summer Night Dance too close to Halloween. Lord Death has a word to say," Pervertic Death- Scythe said.

"Ciao~ Dress up nicely kay? You also have to set up a booth for Halloween. Advanced classes are the only class who are allowed to do Haunted House. i mean it. who ever defy me will get a Reaper Chop from me!" He threatened.

"Maka, PAPA WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Spirit said.

Maka took a book that she was reading and threw it at the announcing system in our class and smashed it, then continued reading. We stared at her in bewilderment.

"What? He was so annoying," Maka said without hesitation and took out another book to read.

**After school~**

"Maka, what are we going to wear? We were given such a short time to prepare..." Liz grumbled.

Tsubaki and Patty nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'll ask my good friend McKenzie to help us, she's my old friend as she has all sorts of weird costumes." Maka said, smirking.

Maka called MacKenzie and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hey MacKenzie could you do me a favour?"

"Yo Maks how are you? And what do you need?"

"You see Halloween is coming up and we don't have anything to wear. for once I allow you to dress me up. Don't let this pass you by~"

"Okay! I'll meet you at your house on the day Kay?"

"Prepare to look pretty!"

She groaned.

_Maka was always pretty..._ I thought to myself.

"There are boys too ya know," Maka added.

"Ooooo this is going to be fun. See ya later. I have something to attend!" And MacKenzie cut the line.

"We have to suffer humiliation too?" I gave her the look.

"Come on, It'll be fun!" She dragged me towards the motorcycle.

I pinned her against my motorcycle when we reached. I hesitated and kissed her passionately.

"S-soul, we're in public, people are s-staring," she said breaking the kiss as looked over my shoulder as people really stared at us.

"I don't care, i just want to prove that you are mine," I said and continued kissing her.

When i pulled away, we were both breathing heavily and her face was tomato red.

"Come on let's go home and stop standing there,"

She regained her composure and countered "Look who's talking," She climbed on my motorcycle and we drove off.

**Time Skip~ AGAIN! To a week later (Seriously don't know what to write and need at least one week in order to set up stuff) *sigh* Moving on.**

**Maka's P.O.V  
**

"Smokey effect?" I asked out loud.

"Check!" Ox-kun shouted.

"Thick draped curtains and torchlights?"

"Check!" Patty shouted back.

"Creepy Piano?"

"Checked!" Soul shouted back.

"Directions for the maze?"

"Check and they are symmetrical!" Kid shouted back in an even tone and i struggled from rolling my eyes.

"Good job guys," Lord Death suddenly came in like a ghost.

"Holy Shinigami you scared me! Oh crap... errrr hi Lord Death,what brings you here?"

"Ciao~ To check on what you guys are doing. Hmmmm... you set up well."

"T-thanks?" i said, still paranoid by his sudden appearance.

"Oh well, i better get going!" He said and left.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Soul asked, frowning.

"You jealous?" I added a little sarcasm to that.

He growled. "Come on..."

"Not telling you."

He picked me up and put me on his shoulder, bringing me to a deserted area in the room.

"So are you going to tell me?" As he cornered me in the room.

"Over my dead body."

He inched closer.

"You know that ain't gonna-"

I was cut off mid sentence as he kissed me.

He broke the kiss "Mmmmm,"

"It was Lord Death," i scowled at him, gasping for breath.

My phone rang 'Pay Phone by Maroon 5' i motioned him to go away.

"Hey Maka, are you ready for your make over?" McKenzie said in excitement, i could practically see her jumping.

"Change of plans. We have to do our shifts first for haunted house then you can do our make overs."

"Fine by me, Don't you dare back out!" She threatened.

"Fine, Fine. Bye, my phone is roaming,"

"Byeeee!"

I sighed. Time to prepare for the craziness of McKenzie.

* * *

**Mackenzie: Please R and R! I'm BlackkRose2143's OC btw!**

**Yuu: Thanks to those who favored and followed the story!**

**Soul: Yuu, you won't be updating soon right?**

**Maka: Wait! Why not?**

**Yuu: Errrrr... Stuff to do.**

**Soul: Maka calm down! *kisses her***

**MacKenzie and Yuu: EWWWWW no PDA!**

**Yuu: Anyway please Review!**

**MacKenzie: Better come back or their costumes will be horrible!**

**Next posting date: 24 August 2012  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween just begun!

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**Chapter 6... ALREADY?**

**I can't handle this. i cannot believe it is chapter 6 already. Hey guys i might be running out of ideas soon so if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews! sorry for the late update anyway T.T my laptop crashed yesterday. So i had extra time, thus this chapter is going to much longer kay? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

DWMA was decorated with creepy cobwebs and the school was buzzing with excitement, the place was filled with exciting activities especially at the haunted house where ear-piercing screams can be heard.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"AHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed as Tsubaki grabbed their legs.

"Fear not my angel, i will protect you!" Ox exclaimed.

"O-okay,"

_Hmmm, so Kim and Ox huh? Let's give them living hell_, At the right time, i played a rather creepy song. Well, i was dressed as a Frankenstein (irony xD)

**Maka's P.O.V**

I heard the piano Soul was playing and i knew it was my turn. Peering out of my hiding place into the darkness and the smoke that concealed me, I jumped in front of them. They screamed, _So much for protecting Kim, Ox. You should protect yourself first_

Suddenly someone scratched me. I gave them a death glare and chased them like a mad woman around the maze well i was a ghost, chasing wasn't that bad either. They screamed through the entire maze and i was pretty sure people could hear it. Then the lights came on, signaling the end of our shift.

"Thank god its over..." Tsubaki said.

"Why so? Didn't you have fun scaring people?"

"Instead of me scaring them, its damn scaring me! I was worried half of the time whether my hand would get trampled on... And its super cold to wear such a thin layer of clothing!" Tsubaki shivered. i laughed.

"Maka! What happened to your face!" Soul suddenly came over to me, his crimson eyes staring me down.

For some weird reason i felt self-conscious and started to blush. _Dang he looks so cute when he's concerned. Wait why am i saying this now?_

"Maka god, what happened to your face?" He said, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"Errrrr wha-?"

"Who is the bastard that did this to your face!"

I tried to calm him down by grabbing his wrist," Soul, I'm okay, it was an accident. They got so scared of me they scratched me. It's a minor injury that's all."

His grip untightened and he relaxed. "If you say so Maka," He gave me my favorite toothy grin.

"Gosh, your hand is so cold," He stared and my thin layer of clothing and passed me his jacket. He look flustered.

I stared down at what i was wearing. i haven't notice that it revealed a lot of skin.

"Maka! There you are! I have been looking all over for you. Hell no you are backing out!"

I groaned.

**Soul's P.O.V**

At the first look at MacKenzie, i knew she was some sort of bad-ass kid. She wore a dark red ruffled V-neck T-shirt and a wicked awesome black and green tutu with red boots. She had dirty blond hair that the length was down to her rib cage. She also wore black fishnet gloves. **_(Blackrose4123 OOC all credits go to her please look for her if you want to borrow MacKenzie.)_**

"So this is MacKenzie?" Kid asked curiously, as she walked up with Black*Star, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki.

"Dang girl you got style!" Liz said, looking at MacKenzie.

"Thanks," She then dragged all the girls into a room and started giving us makeovers for Halloween.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SPARE ME DON'T PUT THAT THING ON MY FACE!" Maka yelled.

"Tie her to a chair, its the only way to get this done!" MacKenzie screamed

_What the hell? Tie her to the chair?! What is going in there?_I thought to myself fidgeting.

**Maka's P.O.V**

"See you look pretty now don't you!" MacKenzie said admiring me like I was her invention.

"No I don't I look like the ugliest person on Earth!" I exclaimed.

"Gosh my outfit is so revealing." Tsubaki said blushing.

" Patty wants to be a giraffe!" she frowned.

"Patty, it is important that we match," Liz said

"Let's show the boys how we look," MacKenzie added.

**Soul's P.O.V**

The door creaked open, I waited expectantly for them to come out. I slipped my hands cooly into my pockets

MacKenzie stepped out first, followed by Tsubaki. Tsubaki was wearing a Tightly fitted bow-shoulder shirt that leaves alot of skin bare. Over the shirt there is a going out neckline shirt that is also short,with exotic gold designs on it and there was a red sash below the shirt. She also had Black tights and a Captain's hat with the same exotic looking design. Her nails werepainted red with a gold heart symmetrically in the middle. Holding fake two guns, She had black spool heel boots.

Black*Star's eyes widen and said "She looks like my goddess..." He went up to her and complimented her on how god-like she looked. (haha xD)

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE MAKA, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" MacKenzie said, dragging Maka out.

Maka blushed as she stepped out. Dang, MacKenzie really got her good. She wore an orange blouse puff sleeves, a binding along the top of the blouse with a simple curve in design in the the binding. She had pink skirt with red edge, just slightly above the ankle, array of breath taking hues with a yellow waist belt with a ruby at the side, two laces streaming down. She had orange pumps, peachy pink nails, orange choker and orange contact lenses. To finish off she had light pink eyeshadow, faint blush, lip gloss and orange wig that goes all the way down to her waist with a curve in at the end.

She looked flawless in her facade and a perfect Juliet. _I guess i was going to Romeo huh. Why did MacKenzie have to change her eye color though. it bothered me so much._

"Q-quit gawking!" She muttered. Crap, she caught me staring. How uncool is that!

**Kid's P.O.V**

_I hope Liz and Patty are going to be symmetrical!_ He thought to himself as he waited for them to come out.

They were wearing the exact same thing when they stepped out, , wearing a mini tube dress, wings, petticoats with thehem has 2 layers of nylon net to make a delicate lacing. The only difference was that Liz was wearing black and Patty, white. To match their height, Liz was wearing kitten heels, Patty was wearing high heels. Liz was so beautiful. She had smokey eye shadow, thick black eyeliner for dramatic effect, Dark red lipstick and a hint of blush.

She also had a Black choker and fishnet gloves and her nails were black with a intricate design decorating the top of the nails, also her hair was long and wavy.

Patty was much simpler with light blue eyeshadow with a slight shimmer, lip gloss, blush and a charm bracelet with sliver hearts on her wrist. Her hair was different, with curls in her hair.

I suddenly felt a chill went up my spine. MacKenzie had a evil looking glint in her eye. Before i knew it, i was dragged into the room by her and so were Soul and Black*Star.

"Why do I have to suffer such humiliation... This is so uncool!" Soul murmured.

"Help me pin down Black*Star would ya?" MacKenzie whispered to me and Soul.

I mouth at the count of 8 and we pinned Black*Star down.

MacKenzie immediately sprang into action. She put a thick coat of black eyeliner under Black*Star's eyes. (Hehe xD)

"If you are the man that surpassed god, you wouldn't be taking that make-up off," Mackenzie retorted as she gave Soul a flirty smirk which Soul just ignored. _What in the name of shinigami was going on?_

**Soul's P.O.V**

I still could not believe that MacKenzie dressed me up as Romeo. I was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a blue long jacket with slightly puffed up sleeves just for the top, at the end of the sleeves a white binding and a white line that goes down vertically of my shirt. I was also wearing a white belt, blue jeans and brown boots.

However, Black*Star had worse. He was wearing a black Jacket, a white slightly yellowish shirt with a brown belt with buckle that goes across the chest. He had a blue sash with another brown belt with buckle that is for the waist and brown dirty pants. To finish off he had a red bandanna with beads and braids with a captain's hat and he was wearing black sooty boots.

I was damn envious of Kid as he was wearing a symmetrical Shinigami costume. Sigh he had it easy. Too easy actually.

We stepped out all at once and all the girls were talking to each other and not paying attention.

"Hey! The guys are out!" Patty exclaimed as she flitted to us, surveying us.

"You look good Romeo," Maka shot me a smirk. I walked up to her and kissed her.

"_Juliet O Juliet wherefore art thou Juliet?_" I quoted from the book, smirking at her.

"You read the shakespeare Tragedies or something?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

I shrugged nonchalantly and changed the subject. "I don't like your orange hair and eyes,"

"You don't have to, you just to go with it,"

I entwined my hands in hers. "Let's explore around shall we?"

She nodded and dragged the rest of the gang along.

The first station we went was the haunted house. We cut through the whole queue as it was a reward for our hard work just now. We got a couple of glares and insults but we didn't care. The moment we entered, Liz and Tsubaki were shivering whereas Maka just continued walking as she remember the layout of the maze.

"I wonder who took over my creepy piano job," i murmured.

"Stein did, and h-he looks positively c-creepy?" As she pointed at the piano.

"I want to dissect all of you," His glasses glinted.

Suddenly Liz let us a ear-piercing scream, "S-s-s-s-spider!"

"Owwww i think my eardrums just burst," Maka said, moving on.

We faced many scary things but Maka didn't scream. She just continued to walk forward as Tsubaki and Liz screamed countlessly, clinging on to Kid and Black*Star. Patty just skipped through the whole thing. _Wow, i didn't know Maka was so headstrong. i wish she would cling onto me so i can protect her._

As if she could read my thoughts, she walked back to me and clung onto my arms. She blushed. "Come on let's go,"

"Gosh Maka your hand is so cold!" i said in awe. She just grinned impishly at me and pulled me forward faster with her.

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Thank god the haunted house is over..." i murmured to myself. To be honest, i was really scared, i just held my fear in. And it wasn't the haunted house was scary. i was almost scared to death by the screams of Tsubaki and Liz. They made Dolphin ultra high-speeched sounds which make me shudder.

Suddenly Soul kissed me in front of a lot of people and the kiss lasted for a good 5 seconds.

"S-Soul what are you doing? There are people here!" I hissed at him.

"Oh, look whose embarrassed!" Soul teased me.

"Makaaaaaaa," I started.

"Errrrr Maka, please don't," Soul stepped back.

"Chop!" I shouted as i landed my 2152 page book land on his head, He collapsed immediately. I dragged him along to a food station.

"Hey Liz!" I tugged Liz's dress.

"What?" She asked me.

"I make a bet that Soul was wake up in 10 seconds when we drag him to a food stall. Losers have to kiss their boyfriend for a full 8 minutes straight in front of the crowd without stopping."

"Deal!" Liz smirked.

The moment we dragged him to the food stall, he woke up.

"Liz, pay up! Don't be shy!"

"Fine,"she grumbled and kissed Kid. For full 8 minutes. When they broke away, both of them were breathing heavily and their faces red. Patty and me slapped hands and laughed.

We went to the bar later as Soul decided to have a couple of shots.

"Ohhh my Maka is becoming bad," He looked at me as i took a shot.

"Oh shhhh!" I replied. _Beer tastes disgust. Ugh._

By half an hour, Soul took more than 10 shots on a dare and got so wasted. Black*Star and Kid already collapsed on their 5th shot.

"In your face motherfuckers!" Dang Soul's so drunk.

"Patty look over Soul, i need to go to the bathroom,"

"Hey, lady! Where do you think you are going? You have not given me a kiss yet!" Soul grabbed me wrist forcefully and kissed me.

"Soul! You are drunk! Get a grip on yourself!" I said, breaking the kiss and broke his hold on me.

"We'll be going home soon, kay?" i said in exasperation as i walked to the bathroom.

_Dang he's so drunk he can't think rationally anymore. gosh, i should make a mental note to not to let him drink too much._ I mentally shook myself. i was so absorbed in my thoughts i bumped into Sayuri.( told you she would be back!)

"Maka, watch where you are going girl!" She teased lightly.

"Omigoodness! Sayuri! I missed you! i said, as we made a quick embrace.

She looked yet again, amazing. She was cosplaying as Mio, from K-on (if you don't know this anime, hell you are missing out alot, or its my own preference)

She wore a black dress that is above knee and in gathered-waist design with black lacing on the top and hem of the dress and teal colored tights. For shoes she had black stiletto heels and white nails with a hint of blush, lip gloss, a thin line of black eye liner and peachy pink eyeshadow. She also wrist band that goes all the way to the elbow with teal and black stripes and finished off with a black mini hat with a red strip.

"Walk me back to the bar?" Her brown eyes gazed at me.

"Sure," I smiled at her.

**Meanwhile back in the bar**

"Hey Sexy, what brings you here," MacKenzie prowled.

_Is that Maka?_ Soul rubbed my eyes. _i guess it is._

* * *

**Yuu: This is the end of Chapter 6, i will be uploading chapter 7 tomorrow i think.**

**Sayuri: Why did you update so late?**

**Yuu: AHHHH my laptop crashed horribly.**

**Maka: I see, i see.**

**Soul: Excuses, excuses. Just admit you didn't write finish the story in time**

**Yuu: *smashed the laptop on his head***

**Maka: Please R and R**

**Soul: And fav and like if you think Yuu's stories are great! Owwww my head T.T**

**Yuu: Your reviews give me strength to write so please review kay?**

**Maka: You ought to come back~**

**Soul: Or you will miss out on good stuff!**

**Yuu: Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows helped me a ****lot!**


	7. Chapter 7 Troubles

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**Okay, some people have been making assumptions, Smart ones like break up and what so ever. but its better. They die due to slender man!(you can search on him if you want) Just kidding. But actually that is a splendid idea :D let's see how it goes. Here is chapter 7 and reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my surprise for not posting the previous chapter on time previously.**

**Disclaimer: I honest don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**MacKenzie's P.O.V**

"Hey Maka? You are back from the bathroom?" Soul said slurred.

"Mmm," I said reverently. I looked beyond Soul's shoulder. _Hmmmm here comes Maka. Time for revenge. How dare she stole Soul from me. Hmph._

I then pulled Soul in for a kiss. Soul's eyes widen. He must have figured it out but too late, he's mine.

"Too late now, you guys are gonna break up. This is my revenge," She then started to fake cry and run to Maka.

**Maka's P.O.V**

i couldn't believe my eyes when i turned around after seeing Sayuri out of the bar. Soul was kissing MacKenzie. What a jerk!

MacKenzie came running to me crying. "S-Soul kissed me!" I felt tears whelm up in my eyes. Soul, you betrayer. I thought i could trust you. You are just like Papa, useless and a flirt. I ran out of the bar, into familiar arms, Sayuri. A person who can hide me for awhile to calm down. Hell no i couldn't go back and face Soul. Nor can i look at my friends for help. They'll tell Soul.

"Maka what happened?" Sayuri's eyes widen at me.

"S-Soul c-cheated on me!" I said, bawling. Damn i was crying like crazy as i could see wet streaks going down her costume.

"I think you need to calm down. You want to come to my apartment for awhile?" Sayuri said soothingly. When she said that i thought she could read my mind.

"P-promise to tell anyone where i am. P-Please?" i said as my constant sobbing escalated to loud wails. i bit my lip to keep my mouth shut.

"Maka!" i knew that voice too well. "Please let me explain," He pleaded.

Oh, how i wanted to believe him, but not after what i saw. "You. Are. A. Downright. Jerk. I thought i could have trusted you! You asshole! All men are useless... ALL OF THEM!" I screamed at him.

I turned around and ran. My orange pumps are killing me, but my feelings worse. I was glad he couldn't see the tears that were streaming non-stop as i was sobbing uncontrollably. I finally stopped running and curled up in one of the corners in the nearby alley, crying out of loss and hurt.

**Sayuri's P.O.V**

I saw Maka scream and shout at Soul. However, she wasn't looking at the full picture. MacKenzie was peering out of the door, smirking. Like she expected it to happen. Bitch.

I then ran after Maka and gave him a Sorry look. He looked horrible with his eyes blank and skin pale.. Gosh Maka has to know the full story or this will end badly.

"Maka?" I looked around the alley. i thought i saw her turn in.

"Sayuri! What am i going to do! I love Soul, i love him. how can i forgive him for cheating on me? Tell me!" She was blabbering and crying. It was such a huge mess.

"Calm down and breathe. I have a feeling Soul was set up. i mean he was drunk-" I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

I flipped my lollipop and checked the caller. Great. Just what i needed. Liz. "Hey Liz?"

"OMG what happened between Soul and Maka? What in the world? Soul cheated on Maka? How is that possible?" Liz was on the verge of hysteria and i could hear people pacing back and forth. must be Tsubaki and Patty. I felt someone tug my shirt.

"Don't tell them i am with you, just hang up the call." She said it so softly that i had to strain my ears to hear her. I did what she said.

"Can we go back to your house? I really need time to think and hear the part of the story you've seen." She murmured. Then she fainted.

"Oh my god, Maka are you okay?" I quickly dragged her to my house and placed her on the couch. She was burning up. What have you been doing Maka...

**Soul's P.O.V**

I stood there, shocked. Maka just ran away, thinking i cheated on her. What the fuck. i definitely did not. But i can't make her see sense, i can't i don't know whether she was okay or not. What have i just gotten myself into. I can only hope Sayuri can find her.

When i turned around i saw MacKenzie. I took her up by the shirt and pinned her against the wall.

"What the fuck do you want! Why must you break me and Maka up!" I hissed at her through my teeth.

"I want you of course," She smirked.

"You disgust me," I threw her to the ground. "You are even worth my energy to beat you up."

I walked back to DWMA and the gang rushed up at me "What the hell just happened? The big star needs to know!"

I told them the whole story and girls gasped in horror.

All the girls said in anger,"Where the hell is MacKenzie, We will make sure she won't see the daylight,"

They actually dragged MacKenzie into the storage room and locked her in there. They took the key and threw it out of the window with as much force they had.

**A few hours later~ Maka's P.O.V**

"Sayuri? Where am i?" i woke up. Everything around me was so unknown.

"You are at my house silly. You passed out," Sayuri suddenly said as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh... after I..." Tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"Would you like me to gave you some time on your own?" She said stepping back.

"That would be v-very nice ac-actually," I said, trying to reign in my sadness.

Only when she closed her room's door then i allowed myself to weep. I went through the sweet memories that we had together and i just couldn't forget him. He was my life, my love and now its gone. I cried of confusion of why would he even betray me. When i think back about me, making him a death scythe, he asking me to become his girlfriend, i could do nothing as what's gone gone. When i managed to stop crying, i fell asleep.

"Maka? We have to go to school," Someone said soothingly into my ears. I woke up.

"Okay... Can you lend me a set of clothes?"

"Already laid out for you." She smiled at me.

_Sayuri's so nice..._ i thought to myself as i wore the clothes she laid out for me. Damn i had bags under my eyes from too much crying. I just tied my hair into a ponytail instead of pig tails. i couldn't be bothered.

I strolled into the room the same time the bell rang. I saw Soul stare at and i ignored it. Instead i sat the furtherest place from him. i do not need a confrontation. Not now.

"Why are you so cold to Soul," Tsubaki whispered as she sit next to me.

"Like you don't know already," I bit my lip, crap, i was going to cry.

"Hey, you two have been partners through think and thin and i know that your bond is extremely difficult to break. Think about what i said, kay?"

Tsubaki was right. I couldn't ignore him forever. He has been my faithful partner for years, i can't just break the bond when we wanted to.

Suddenly a note came to my table. Liz winked at me and i rolled my eyes and read it.

_I know that you can't believe that Soul cheated on you, but he really didn't why don't you try listening to the full story before deciding. you two are loggerheads and you know he loves you whole-heartedly. The choice of bond is yours to choose. You are my best friend, i know what's best for you. i know you do too._

I sighed. My friends ain't making the decision any easier. Thankfully the bell rang.

"Maka, listen to me!-" Soul started but i cut him off.

"Just give me time to think this through about this kay? I want to figure out we should continue this relationship or is it a big mistake." I said walking away, leavingg him there, speechless.

**In the hallway**

"Sayuri! Could i stay at your house for another day. I need more peace..." I whispered to her.

She nodded and handed me an extra set of keys to her house. "I thought you might be needing it," She smiled at me and walked away.

I smiled back and left school for her house to think things over.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"I can't stand it anymore... Maka seemed so sad. I promise her that i would protect her, but now its me hurting her," I sighed in frustration.

"Hey guys, just a note to you. Maka is staying over at my house," Sayuri winked at us and walked away.

"That was helpful," Tsubaki remarked.

"Come on!" Liz said

"We got to think of a plan for Soul!" Patty chimed in.

"The great Black*Star will help too! YAHOOOOOO!"

"I'll help too. Or Liz and Patty will beg me like hell at home." I shot Kid a smirk.

"So guys, here's our plan," Tsubaki said and we all leaned in.

**Maka's P.O.V**

After hearing Sayuri's part of the story i was way more confused. For one, he was completely innocent for the kissing. Buti told him not to drink so much and he could even mistake someone else for me.

_Argh, should i forgive Soul? It's so difficult to decide. My eyes were definitely not playing tricks on me._ i gave up thinking and plugged in my earphones into my phone. Like it was planned, the song 'Wouldn't Change A Thing from Camp Rock 2' started playing.

The lyrics**_ You,me, We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye. We're like fire and rain. You can drive me insane but I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars, We're like different stars but you're the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a I'm yes, she's no. _**_**When I hold on, he just lets go.**_ **_We're perfectly imperfect but I wouldn't change a thing, no_**

I was troubled about my thoughts when i heard rocks on the window. I looked at the time. 8.55PM already?! But whoever who was throwing rocks at the window is going to get a serious Maka Chop from me. I mean it isn't my window, it's Sayuri's which makes it twice worse.

I opened the door and saw pebbles around the back yard and i gasped at what i saw. Someone laid out a million candles stating I'm Sorry. Then balloons floated up and i caught one before it could float away forever. It had Please forgive me on the balloons. Suddenly someone slipped their hands around my waist. A pair of hands i knew extremely well.

"I'm sorry, Please don't ever leave me again." Soul murmured into my ear, his mint breath tickling my ear. He turned around me to face him.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have blown over the top-" Crap, i was crying again. How pathetic.

"Shhhh, i'm just glad you forgave me," he gave an adorable smile as he wiped away my tears.

He kissed me and held me closer to him as if we were one instead of two. The kiss was like our first, soft and gentle. _Oh my god, i am so happy Soul's my boyfriend again!_ His lips moved to my earlobe and he gently nibbled it. It was so intense i was gasping for breath.

"Please come home, would ya. The food tastes horrible without you around,"

"Oh crap please don't tell me you burned the kitchen!" I looked alarmingly at him.

"I didn't, don't worry. And honestly is my cooking that bad?"

"It is," I giggled at him. He looked offended as he punched my arm playfully.

"MAKA CHOP!" I said, landing an encyclopedia on his head.

He glared at me while holding his head,"What was that for?"

"After all you've done, you deserved at least one!" i stuck my tongue out at him.

He took my hand and said,"Let's go home. Damn i'm tired."

On our way home, my phone rang. " I TOLD YOU YOU GUYS WOULD GET BACK TOGETHER!" Liz screamed at me with Patty and Tsubaki laughing their heads off in the background.

"Wait, how did you know?" I questioned her.

"Er uh rumors spreads you know," Liz stammered.

"Very funny Liz, we only got back together like 5 seconds ago. You were the one releasing the balloons weren't you."

"Uh urh yea, they needed my help you know," She said.

I sighed."Liz you ain't a exceptionally good liar,"

"Whatever i am just glad you guys are back together! My phone is roaming, bye!"

"Crazy chick," when i looked up at my phone i saw Soul smirking at me.

"What?" i looked at him annoyed.

"Nothing," He shaked his head laughing.

**Back at home~ Soul's P.O.V**

"I am surprised to see the house clean," Maka said innocently. I smirked at her and pushed her on the bed with me. (no wrong ideas xD)

"God, i'm tired, let's sleep together!" I said as i laid beside her.

"Hey we haven't even changed yet!"

"Fine!" I murmured at her and got up. She looked at me mockingly.

When we were done, we drifted to sleep. I'm glad the complications are cleared

* * *

_**Had a rush ending. Sorry! . No ending dialogue or what so ever but please R and R or fav and follow or all kay? Bye need to rush for tuition. Hope you liked my story next posting date might be tomorrow or the day after**_


	8. Chapter 8 Mission!

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**What's up readers! WASABI! Okay, so i will be updating as many chapters as possible in the next two weeks as after that i won't be able to update so often as i need to study like a mad woman for end of year exams which is like for 8 weeks or something and i definitely cannot do badly or i won't be able to get the book i want (yes i am a nerd, you got a problem!?) So to celebrate a one week holiday that is coming up, i will be having a vacation special. Stay tuned kay? Prepare your seat belts as we are going on an ADVENTURE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater~~**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

I woke up by the irritating sound of the alarm clock. "BEEEEEEEP!"

I was about to off it when Soul smashed it and it broke. _He has to control his strength..._ i looked at him in awe.

I was about to get out of Soul's bed when i was grabbed down into the bed again and Soul pinned me.

"Morning beautiful," Soul said. I giggled.

"I love you but we have to go to school," I said, laughing. " I don't feel like cooking so cereal will do for you,"

He raised his hand. " Can i choose?" He questioned.

"No," I grinned and walked into the kitchen pouring two bowls of cereal.

As we were eating our breakfast i commented that he had to get me a new alarm clock as he smashed mine. He looked at me like i was mad. "Did i even smash the alarm clock?"

"You did, sweetheart, you want to go check?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Fine," He said, surrendering.

**At school~**

When we walked hand in hand to school, our friends groaned.

"What?" i asked.

"We have to go through all your PDA again," Liz stated with an evil glint in her eyes.

I went up to her and pushed her. Kid caught her and she squealed. We laughed.

"Anyway what happened to MacKenzie?" i asked. Soul's expression immediately darkened.

"She's in the storage room all locked up and we threw away the key~" Patty said happily.

"WHAT? How many days have she been in there?"

"2 days!" Tsubaki said like it was not a big deal.(Honestly, it isn't)

I ran to the storage room and kicked the door open. "Aren't you glad to see me," I said to MacKenzie as Soul slid his hand around my waist.

"Maka! I am so so so-" I cut her off as i landed a 4,032 page book called Queen of Crimes on her head.( the thickest book ever!)

"MAKA CHOP! That's for taking away my boyfriend," I said at her, unfortunately, i don't think she heard me as she was unconscious.

"Jeesh, Maka that was harsh..." Liz said, frowning.

"And that book is an antique," Patty said finishing Liz's line.

"Sorry," I grinned innocently at them as i dragged MacKenzie out of DWMA.

"Bye and i will never want to see your pathetic face again," i said to her.

"May Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka proceed to the Death room. That is all for now, Thank you." Spirit said and cut off the speaker.

"I the great Black*Star is always needed! YAHOO!" Black*Stat exclaimed as he rushed to the death room.

"Oh lord, are we in trouble?" Soul murmured.

"I hope not," as i entwined my hand into Soul as we headed to the Death Room.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Father, what do you need of us," Kid spoke up first.

"Ciao~ Well there have been many troublesome kishins and witches around the world and as you know, i can't move thus, i have formed a team named Spartoi and you guys are chosen to be in it." Lord Death said as you scratched his head.

"MAKA PAPA WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Spirit suddenly pounced on Maka.

"Makaaaaa-"

"Reaper-"

"CHOPPPP!" Maka and Lord Death said in unison.

There were two chops on spirit's head and both wounds was spewing a huge fountain of blood. _Dang that mush really hurt to get two chops, he needs to go to the infirmary..._

"Anyway, this mission is that you will be traveling around the world to kill witches and kishins and solve some problems. Don't worry it will be like a vacation, so that means you get to play, but you need to complete your missions. You will have 2 in Perth, 1 in Colorado, 1 in Sapporo another in Rome. Transport will be given but you must make sure you BLEND in with the surroundings. You cannot just wear what you wear now to missions, is that understood?"

We murmured yes and okays. "Very well then, your first mission begins immediately, you will be going to Cottesloe beach in Perth. Your 2nd mission will be told after you complete the first. Please complete it in a week. Kid, i leave you in charge for this mission."

"Yes Father, what exactly are we fighting there?" Kid questioned, absorbing as much information as he can.

"Hmmmmm, a sea monster." Lord Death said calmly.

"A-a S-s-sea M-monster?" Crona and Liz stammered. They looked positively pale.

"Yes indeed, you will have a villa to stay there,"

"I-i can-can't handle t-this," Crona said as he huddled in the corner, looking all depressed.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through everything," Maka said, patting his shoulder.

His depression subsided and he stood up hesitantly.

Lord Death continued," The plane will lift off in an hour. So chop chop go on, prepare! Ciao~ Don't forget the swim suits!"

"Double ugh..." Maka muttered as we walked out of the room.

I stared at her. "What's with the ughs?"

She sighed. "I'm okay with summer wear but not swim suits..."

I started laughing my head off. She glared and i immediately shut up.

Looks like we've got a hell of a day ahead.

* * *

**Tsubaki: Say have you notice that the category Drama changed to Adventure?**

**Maka:Yea, i did. Yuu! Why did you do so?**

**Yuu: I wanted to add fighting so i changed it to Adventure!**

**Maka and Tsubaki:Ohhhh**

**Soul: Why would you want to study for Exams, its so uncool!**

**Yuu: Exams are important. *frowns* Someone like you will never understand**

**Maka: She's right, Exams are important! Unlike someone who writes notes on their clothes. * glares at Soul***

**Yuu: *giggles* Maka take it away!**

**Soul: Maka you are suppose to take my side!**

**Maka: *ignores Soul* Please R and R!**

**Black*Star: FAV AND LIKE IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME FIGHT! YAHOO!**

**Yuu: MAKA CHOP! Dang he is annoying...**

**Black*Star: *drops dead***

**Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR! *runs over to him***

**Soul: You ought to come back or you will miss something good!**

**Yuu: Please review, your reviews give me strength to write! There will be another chapter today~**

**Maka: YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9 To somewhere!

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK!( Or as Symm would say xD) Anyway not much of weird crap here. Please review Kay? Or i won't have the energy to update ya know . Hope you will enjoy the chapter! Ja Na!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not owned by me, so don't you dare sue me xD**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Jeez, this is so uncool... Maka! How long are you going to stay there packing! We are going to be late!"

"Don't rush me, I'm almost done!" She replied, her voice thick with annoyance. I smirked.

"Done!" She stepped out of the room wearing a yellow romper worn as top and a juicy Couture for the skirt which only reached her knee. She let down her hair and she was wearing a sun hat with pink pumps. Dang was she good at blending in.

"Why are you gawking?" She giggled. "Am i too pretty for you?" She teased.

"Yes my lady, yes you are," I shot a smirk at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You look good yourself too," She smiled at me. I was just wearing a simple red zip up hoodie and three quarter pants with sneakers of black and white. We took out suitcases and off we went to DWMA.

**At DWMA~ Maka's P.O.V**

"YAHOO! BLACK*STAR IS READY TO GO FOR A VACATION!" I found Black*Star on top of the building he was wearing a simple green jersey and baggy jeans with sneakers.

_Oh lord, where the hell does he get so much energy..._

"Maka you are finally here!" Tsubaki sighed in relief as she ran to me. "I felt so awkward as Black*Star and I packed so fast and came here so early."

Soul snickered when he heard that but i ignored him.

Tsubaki looked amazing, with spaghetti strip blue shirt with a slight lace at the side and black tights. To finish off she had white flip-flops and a Tsubaki flower in her hair.

At the corner of my eyes, i saw Liz and Patty drag Kid along. I know why he was dragged as Liz and Patty were not dressed symmetrically.I giggled but they do look good when they aren't dress similarly. it makes them unique in their own way, not two halves of a whole.

Liz was a black and white checkered shirt dress which was sleeveless and mid thigh length. With orange Wedged heels and hair tied up in a high ponytail, her look was complete.

On the contrary, Patty was wearing a yellow sun-dress which was gathered waist off and at mid-thigh length. She wore orange flip-flops and a blue sun hat.

"Love your new look!" Tsubaki and I said at the same time and we laughed.

Kid was well, still symmetrical. Sometimes i wonder instead of trying to get rid of the three white lines why doesn't he paint another 3 lines on the other side. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a few buttons unbuttoned with jeans and sneakers, it blend in perfectly, all of us did.

"Patty your encouragement speech," Liz stepped aside.

She tested her voice and in her mean, feral voice she said to Kid, "Get your butt moving idiot,"

The impact was immediate. Kid immediately stood up and looked like himself again. "Where's Crona?" He looked around, counting the number of people.

"H-Here," Crona said from behind the wall. He was wearing his usual outfit.

_How is that blending in..._ My emerald eyes bore at him.

Kid's eyes started to sparkle. "There are exactly 8 people," He started to skip around.(the magical number 8)

_i wonder will he be able to skip around when he sees that Black*Star broke a tiny bit of the tip of the red cones..._

I nudged Soul and whispered,"Hey, Black*Star broke a bit of the red cone,"

He looked at it and his face went pale. His grip tightened and he whispered back,"Uh Oh not good. we won't be able to take off if they fight, you know that,"

"I know that," I chucked.

"The plane is here and it is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid cried as he admired the plane.

"Soul-" I was cut off when he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for," I glared at him. He just shrugged and pulled me onto the plane.

The plane was so comfy! There was a Plasma TV for every 2 seats, entertainment system and my favorite, a book shelf. it seem customized for us. I loved the plane completely. I had a hard time dragging Crona up.

When i did. Lord's Death face appeared on the TV screen. "Ciao~ You guys are behind schedule so i will be asking the pilot to go faster, better put on your seat belts! Bye and have fun!" He did a peace sign and signed off.

I heard Kid, Liz and Patty gulp. "You guys better put on your seat belts... This plane isn't a only plane, that is an understatement, its a jet plane." Kid said in an emotionless tone.

We immediately put on our seat belts and i clutched Soul's hand.

The moment it took off, the impact was terrifying. I thing we are going at 10,000 kilometers per hour. I could feel air go in my mouth every second and i was going to be sick. Less than 88 minutes, we landed.(for the sake of Kid xD)

"YAHOO! WE ARE IN PERTH!" He shouted.

I pushed Black*Star aside and opened the door for fresh air so that i won't puke.

"Thank Death i ate less for breakfast..." As i swallowed deep breaths of fresh air.

Soul came out,"Oh, looks like Maka can't take fast things," He mocked me as i stared into his crimson eyes.

"One more time and i won't hesitant give you a Maka Chop."

"Fine..." He said something illegible and i couldn't catch it.

**Checking into the Villa :D**

Kid found the person who would take us to the Villa and we took off. When she gave us the keys, We allowed Kid to do the honor to open the door. When he did, we gasped. The Villa was so fudging posh!

The place was like a dream. Fully air conditioned and the upper level of the villa has entertainment area

had Broadband Internet, satellite television, full electronic entertainment system complete with DVD and VCR, Surround sound plasma screen TV, Xbox 360 and Computers and portable laptops.

Downstairs was a superb kitchen and there 8 rooms and private balcony in each with a view of beach with king-size bed and a bathroom.

There was also a Marble Ensuite comes with a fantastic spa and he family room is next to the kitchen which had comfortable massage chairs , bean bags, swinging chairs and a 17 sofa system.( search on it if you don't know what it is) with Plasma television.

The front garden area and courtyard whilst overlooking the outdoor area with a 11 meter blue-tiled full gas heated pool with sandstone infinity style pool has views as far as the eye can see. The sandstone terracing surrounds the pool with day beds with gas Barbecue and outdoor dining house is equipped with back to back base security and wine cellar for basement.

"I am in dreamland~" Liz said, "OH MY GOD KID I LOVE YOU!" She screamed and pin Kid down to the floor.

We laughed at Liz overreaction. "One day, i want a posh house like this too," I said to Soul as i leaned against him.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you one, one day." Soul replied simply.

"You will?" I shot him a question mark look.

"Don't forget i am filthy rich too, but i will if you marry me," He teased.

"Hell no, i am only 18. If i get married with you people will think i got knocked up."

"True," He then went to explore which room he wanted.

"BLACK*STAR WILL OWN THE ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM!"

"Black*Star! Don't destroy anything!" Tsubaki said in a worried tone.

"I'll stop him," I stepped up and Maka chop the crap out of him.

"There he ought to shut up now," I smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**Yuu: We're done with chapter 9, the next chapter will be uploaded later at night or tomorrow.**

**Crona: P-Please R-re-review, f-fav and l-like p-plea-please**

**Maka:Yea you should!**

**Soul: You ought to come back-**

**Maka: Or you will miss out on good stuff!**

**Yuu: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Sea Monster

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**As you can see, i am uploading and writing chapters like i am crazy, but honestly, its no cake when you already have the ideas, all you have to do is write and write isn't it? If you even know what i mean. So literally, don't haste, you can check this story every day in two weeks and i guarantee you i will be updating, unless something happens to my laptop!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater :3**

**Chapter 10... ALREADY!?**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V**

I looked around the rooms and they seemed pretty much the same. I ended up with the one with the balcony facing the calm sea. _This house is so quiet. Let's spice it up abit._ I transform my arm into piano keys and started playing a random tune.

Out of the blue, they suddenly came bursting in scaring the daylights out of me. "WE GOING TO THE BEACH MOTHERFUCKER!" Patty screamed.

"Patty, mind your language, stop being so crude..." Liz scolded.

"I don't want to go..." Maka and Crona huddled in the corner of the room.

"Come on it'll be fun," Liz said, tugging my shirt.

"Where's Black*Star and Tsubaki?" I asked.

"Black*Star was knocked out and Tsubaki is waiting for him to gain consciousness," Kid said as he stepped into the room wearing black swimming trunks and a towel over his shoulders.

"Anyway, we are going to hunt for the sea monster actually," Kid added.

"You are going to hunt a sea monster with that kind of dress code?" I looked at him as if he was mad.

"Light travel, there will be oxygen tanks." Kid said.

"How will that be light then?" Maka questioned, shocked.

"Isn't it lighter then wearing perfectly symmetrical diving suits with flippers?" He countered back.

"Anyway, get ready, we'll be moving out in 20." Liz chimed in for Kid.

"I don't want to wear a swim suit..." Maka whined.

"I don't care," Liz said as she dragged Maka with her. Patty followed them out.

"Soul! Save me..." She screamed.

"Have fun," i waved and closed the door behind me. Oh well, red swimming trunks then.

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Please don't make me wear that..." I begged Liz.

"Hell, no. You are wearing it. If you don't, I'll make you wear even more revealing ones," Liz threatened.

I sighed. I wish i could be as confident as the others... They wore their swimsuits with ease and didn't even whine or scream like me. (honestly i am having a awkward time writing such stuff so please bear with me xD)

"Seeeeee, you look good, you ain't flat chested, you now that," Liz smiled. Tsubaki and Patty nodded in agreement.

Oh hell. Who could imagine me wearing a b-bikini... To make it worse, a spin art one. I face palmed myself.

Sigh, Tsubaki was in a navy star bikini, Liz in a purple one and Patty in a orange one.

They tossed me a red bathing robe and we headed out to the beach.

The guys were already there, setting up the net for beach volleyball. I giggled when i saw Crona he was still in the same outfit. He is a pro at standing the heat. Thumbs up to him for that.

"On the count of three we take off our robes kay?" Liz whispered.

_Oh Lord... save me from this humiliation._

"Two," Patty counted down.

"One," I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped my robe. When i opened my eyes, i was shocked, they were staring."

"MAKAAAAAA CHOP!" I chopped all 3 of them and they were knocked out.

"We are good, their faces REDDDDDDDDDDD,"

We laughed and poked their faces. We gave up and started playing beach volleyball first.

"Crona come and join us!" I waved him over.

" I ca-can't handle this..." He mumbled as he huddled by the tree.

I sighed. When will he ever learn.

Suddenly, Soul grabbed me by the wrist and put me in a tube and dragged me to the sea.

"This is so uncool..." He looked extremely flustered.

"I know..." I looked away, blushing slightly too.

"You look extremely attractive in your swimsuit in case you don't know that," He smirked at me.

"Sh-Shut up..." I started blushing even more.

"You look so cute," He murmured and leaned forward to kiss me. Unable to help my emotions totally, i leaned in and kissed back.

Suddenly, i felt a huge tremor of soul wave length below me suddenly.

"S-Soul?" I said, breaking the kiss.

"Mmm," He said as his lips moved to my neck.

We drifted away from the shore line, until it was out of sight. My eyes widen as i felt something scaly hit my skin.

"The sea monster is below us, right now." I whispered as i broke the kiss and shivered.

"Liar," He said and continued planting butterfly kisses on my neck.

His eyes widened and suddenly we were lifted by a huge green thing. It was no sea monster, it was a sea serpent. An extremely huge one.

"Eek!" I screamed, as i grabbed hold of Soul's hand. We were in deep shit, a major one. We were on the freaking sea serpent.

"Soul! Death Scythe now!" He immediately transformed.

"Wtch Hunter!" We tried to pierce the scales but we fell back as the blade shattered, into a sea.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as we plunged into the cold sea and a serpent below used its fang to claw me on my waist.

I clutched onto the wound, trying to stop blood from oozing out.

"Maka! Get a grip on yourself!" Soul shouted as he reached out for me. I breathed and stop shivering.

"Soul, this is our fight. Soul Resonance!" Wings appeared and we were above ground.(_italics- in soul and maka's mind_)

_Maka: Soul, we can't pierce through its thick skin by witch hunter._

_Soul: I know why not try Majin Hunt_

_Maka: But we need an opening_

_Soul: Use Soul perception i'll do the rest._

_Maka: Are you sure about this? What if it doesn't work?_

_Soul: Affirmative. It will definitely work_

_Maka:Okay. Relying on you then!_

* * *

_**Inside of Soul's soul.**_

"Hey Ogre, time to play."

"Everything is ready for you," The demon smirked at me.

"Stop doing that, that is uncool."

"There are 4 serpents, you should slow down their movements,"

"I know that." I smirked as i started to sit on the bench.

* * *

_Maka, i'll slow them down, with one pierce, get all 4 down understood?_

_Exceptionally._

_Let's get this over and done with._

"SEA SERPENT I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR SOUL!" Soul and I said.

* * *

**Yuu: 3 chapters in a day... Exhausting.**

**Maka:You did well *smiles***

**Black*Star: Why wasn't i in the fight!?**

**Yuu: Errrrrr i didn't feel like putting you in. But don;t worry i will put you in for the the next fight.**

**Soul: I hate that ogre.**

**Maka: *giggles***

**Yuu: Please Fav and like my story!**

**Black*Star: AND REVIEW TOO!**

**Soul: You better continue reading-**

**Maka: Or i will take your soul!**


	11. Chapter 11 Sea serpent

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**This chapter would be kind of confusing as there are many things going on in whose mind, if you know what i mean. You'll find out later. I haven't really found out how to write fighting scenes and got a writer's block due to it, so hope you enjoy!**(_italics- Maka and Soul's mind_, **_BOLD AND ITALICS- Maka's mind only) _After the fight, it will be normal already kay?Please review *\(^o^*\)(/*^o^)/***

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Soul Eater :3**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

Gritting my teeth, i tried to dodge between the attacks of 4 serpents, wondering why the hell was Soul taking so long. Haven't i concentrated on Soul perception? Why the hell wasn't he playing?

The serpent's tail whipped me, making me fall backward, bleeding. **_GOD! Soul! I can't hold it any longer..._**

_Soul : Maka! Here we go!_

_Maka : Oh lord, what took you so long!_

_Soul : Complications._

* * *

**Inside Soul's Soul**

"Let's get this over and done with," I murmured.

"Show Time!" The ogre smirked, showing his extremely sharp teeth.

Playing a complicated tune a melody i named Maka, she inspired me to write this song, it was the finale.

* * *

Hearing that tune, i knew this was it. It was now or never. Giving all the strength i had, we would do the resonance of souls.

" SOUL RESONANCE! MAJIN HUNT! YAHHHHHHHH!" I let out a battle cry, hoping this would find its mouth, finishing the sea serpents off.

Piercing through the first serpent, i plunged into the cold dark sea to finish off the rest, which lied motionless due to Soul's fiery assaults of his beautiful melody.

"Dinner time, little boy," I said breathlessly as i went to the surface of the water.

"It is?" He looked at me innocently.

"Don't lie to me, you are staring at those Kishin eggs, you want it, go get on your own," I teased him, sticking out my tongue, pointing my hands into the water.

"Nah, I'm bringing you with me," He said, kissing me and dragging me down with him.

"W-wait..." I stammered, he didn't care and dragged me with him. Unbeknownst to us, patches of the sea was tainted red

**Soul's P.O.V**

When we reached shore, we were extremely drenched and we were freezing. "Oh, looks like someone got a cheesy time~" Patty said, giggling.

"Where were you guys? We were so worried when you disappeared!" Tsubaki burst out in a serious tone.

"Wait let them finish," Liz said, holding her hand on Tsubaki's mouth and staring at us with great intensity.

"Quit gawking..." Maka said, turning slightly to hid her blush.

"D-Did you guys h-have fun just n-now?" Crona came up hesitantly.

"We did i guess," I said as i ran my hand through my wet hair.

"Maka you look pale," Patty looked at Maka, worried.

"I'm fine. Actually, we fought the sea monsters, serpents actually, huge ones." Maka said after regaining her composure and she fainted.

"MAKA!" I immediately picked her up bridal style, rushing back to the villa. _Crap... I forgot about her wound! This is so uncool._

**Maka's P.O.V**

_Why the heck am i wounded?_ My head felt feather-light. I recalled back the memories, oh yea, i lost lots of blood and fainted. I sat up immediately._ Crap. Soul must feel so horrid right now!_

I tried to get off my bed, but someone pushed me back down.

"You need to rest," Soul said quietly.

My eyes widen, "Soul oh my dear lord are you okay? Are you hurt?" I cupped his face, looking for any wounds.

"I was okay, you weren't. Don't ever do that again, please." He looked worriedly at me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank god, you weren't hurt..." I murmured, feeling a little drowsy.

"You were though. Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered softly and started to hum the lullaby. Slowly, i fell asleep.

**The next morning~**

I woke up, feeling all refreshed, like a switch in me was on. _Soul looks so cute in his sleep._ I giggled softly to myself and gently let go of my hand from his grip. _Let's go make breakfast!_

I changed into a red spaghetti strip shirt and skinny jeans with sneakers. Everyone was sound asleep as i walked past their rooms, I decided to cook bacon and eggs with 2 slices of toasted bread for everyone. _I need to cook more, they will probably ask for extras. _When i was done, the slience was still subdued i decided the heck with it, i would make coffee.

I was setting up the plates on the table, humming 'Everybody talks'. Due to my oblivion to my surroundings, i didn't notice Soul coming down to the dining room as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I jumped slightly and he laughed.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." He said with a seriously good French accent.

"Bonne genre Bonjour monsieur. Since when did you know French?" i asked as i got his breakfast.

"I learned it when i was young," He said, nibbling on some toast.

"Huh, to think i should have known that." I placed my hands on my hips.

I suddenly had a splendid idea on how to wake the others up as the breakfast was getting cold.

"Hey Soul, let's use the air horn to wake Black*Star. But wake the rest first!" I hushed at him.

He smirked and nodded. When the girls woke up, they obviously agree and we decided to do it on the same time. When we blew the horns, he woke up, looking all disoriented.

We fell back laughing our heads off at his distress. It was too much, he looked so pissed and scared at the same time.

"W-What w-was that loud sound?" Crona asked. He was awoken by the horns too.

I stood up. "Breakfast's ready anyway," As i sauntered out of the room.

When Black*Star entered the dining room all grumpy, i couldn't help snickering. _Best. Wake-up. Call. Ever!_

"So you are all healed?" Kid asked.

"Yup," I flexed my arms and legs for him to see. Hell, if he doesn't believe I'll do a cart wheel for him.

"Anyway, Father has given us a new mission," Kid remarked as he sipped his coffee. Here we go again. I groaned.

* * *

**Yuu: Well this is the end of chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed it :3 Sorry for not uploading yesterday...**

**Maka: Why do i always faint...**

**Soul: You are weak.**

**Maka: *anger rises* MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul: *unconscious***

**Yuu: Please Fav and Like!**

**Tsubaki: And review too :)**

**Maka: Eh Tsubaki, when were you here!?**

**Tsubaki: Just now.**

**Yuu: Next posting date 29 August or 30 August.**

**Maka: You better come back as-**

**Tsubaki: Strength is nothing more than how well you hide the pain.**


	12. Chapter 12 Theme Park

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**This gonna be my last chapter before i start studying my head off literally. So enjoy it while it lasts. Reviews are appreciated and thank you for the support all along, it really helps me \(~o~)/ Oh yea, you guys can also check out my new fanfic, To trust. The link will be at the bottom of today's author note i think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Wow are you serious?" My eyes sparkled. We are going to Adventure World, an awesome theme park in Perth? I so wanted to go there since i was young! That would be beyond cool!

"But remember our motive, it is to find a Kishin who devours Souls at night," Kid said, interrupting my trance of thoughts.

"YAHOO THAT WOULD BE A PLACE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL GO TO! " Black*Star said, jumping on the table.

Kid's eyes widen, he must be afraid that Black*Star will break the table and the symmetry of the table will be ruined.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Liz screeched.

"MAKAAAAAA CHOP!" I screamed as i landed a dictionary on Black*Star's head. Black*Star went crushing on the floor with a thud.

"You boy, owe me one," I said to Kid in a evil manner. He shivered and Liz laughed.

"Maka, please make your chops lighter next time," Tsubaki whispered to me as she moved to Black*Star, fanning him.

"Okay," I giggled, that was never going to happen.

"Are we going to the Theme park or not," Soul retorted.

"Of course we are," I smirked at him and kissed him. He then smiled a smile that was so adorable i could have melt.

"We got to go change," Soul said, breaking the kiss.

"MUSHYYYYYYY~" Patty exclaimed.

"S-Shut up..." I murmured to Patty as i walked into my room to change.

**10 minutes later~**

I stared at the mirror seeing if i would blend in well if i let down my hair and wore a black and purple-polka dotted dress, with black skinny jeans, a dark blue jacket and black combat boots. I added a twisted ring leaf for style. _This should do it._ i thought silently to myself as i walked out of the room.

Liz wore a V-neck black dress with no sleeves, black tights and black sneakers, she looked perfect in her charade. Patty just wore a simple laced up yellow shirt and blue skinny jeans with her white and black converse shoes. _Wow they are good at dressing up..._

"You guys look so pretty," I smiled warily at them.

"You do too, Maka," Patty and Liz said, as they scrutinized my outfit. When looked away, i knew i passed their inspection, for once. Damn, that was a relief. When we saw what Tsubaki wore, we all gasped.

Tsubaki was exceptionally stunning, wearing a tight v-neck shirt which was dark blue, a pair of short shorts with red sneakers. Well the boys were dressed in their usual outfits except Kid took off his jacket, i mean they always blended in with the things they wear. Dude clothes make no difference. Well they had it easy. I am going to have fun playing at the theme park, no doubt.

**At the theme park!**

Kid surprised us with something that would make the day at the them park better, VIP passes.

"Where did ja get those?" Patty asked curiously, mirroring the thoughts that were whirring around my head.

"Honorable Father wanted us to enjoy as much as possible as this mission only takes a day," Kid replied in simplicity, as if he had expected that.

The moment we entered, we were probably surrounded in what i would a whirl wind of fan boys and girls.

Questions such as "What's your name, you're hot." or "Are you single?" or "Are you straight?" or "Do you have a girlfriend?" were fired off at rapid speed to Kid, Black*Star, Soul and surprisingly, Crona.

I couldn't help but be surprised on how bothered i was about such things. I could see Tsubaki and Liz fidget too, they were probably thinking about the same thing.

Soul answered first. "My name is Soul. No, I'm not single, yes, I'm straight as I do not want to be gay as it is not cool and I have a girlfriend."

He stepped up to me and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened and he broke the kiss as soon as he started.

The fan girls glared at me and i just rolled my eyes and murmured,"Its all your fault..." Soul just grinned at me like nothing happen.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL BLACK*STAR'S LIMELIGHT! YAHOO! I HAVE A GODDESS HERE WITH ME!" Black*Star exclaimed and all the girls cringed and moved away. _What a great way to chase other girls away. how does Tsubaki even stand being with him?_

Well, Kid, he had a good way of rejecting people. "All of you aren't symmetrical like Liz, i don't like you. Unless you are symmetrical, don't bother me or you might get hurt," Kid said openly and Liz just giggled in amusement.

"I-I can't h-handle t-t-t-this." Crona stammered as he hid behind Black*Star.

The girls look blotted with hatred and continued to cling onto the guys. Tsubaki, Liz and I gave each other a look and decided that we prefer the indirect approach.

"Hey, don't you think people who are desperate to get boyfriends are so hurried like their parents want them to get knocked up at a young age?" I said, staring at some girls who were dressed in sleeves mini tube shirt that was tightly fitted and short mini skirts with tons of makeup.

"True enough, I mean can't you just wait and back off someone who already dating? Its like they are excited to be the third party or something." Liz said as she eyed group of boys.

"Some of them never learn after being with many guys do they?" Tsubaki just added on.

"Even giraffes stand a better chance," Patty retorted as she skipped around us.

Those fan girls and boys after hearing our fiery assaults through words back off immediately, looking pissed.

"You know if i could turn into a weapon i already would," Liz and Tsubaki said when the fan boys and girls were out of hearing range.

"That is definitely true," Soul said, shaking his head in laughter.

"Scissors, Rock, Paper guys. whoever wins first gets to pick what to play!" I suddenly said as i wanted to stop this pointless conversation and start playing before nightfall.

"Scissors Paper Stone!" All of us said together.

"YES THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WINS WE GO ON TO FREEFALL!"

_Oh Lord, i do not want to get shot up in the sky 56 meters and down 3 times..._ I thought to myself as i looked at the description on the board.

"I'm going to be sick..." Kid said, doing a pretend puking action.

"Guys, note to you, wear earplugs as Liz is going to release massive ultra dolphin sounds on this ride," I joked around, trying to lighten the mood.

"I will not," Liz glared at me.

"If you do, you owe me lunch." I bet with her. i was so going to win as i never bet something where i will lose at. Soul smirked he knew about my policy too.

"Deal." Liz shook my hand firmly and we went onto the ride.

**At the FreeFall~**

"Make sure your seat belts are well buckled as we will be going off in a minute. If you want to back out, you can do so now," The announcer's voice come on through the excellent speakers. I checked my seat belts as i do not need to fly out of my seat in mid air.

"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO BACK OUT! JUST START ALREADY, YAHOO!" Black*Star said, excitement sparkled in his eyes.

Liz and Kid entwined hands and so did me and Soul. "Hold me tight so i won't feel scared," I whispered to him.

"Okay," He whispered back, grinning.

The moment the ride comes on and we shoot up, i felt an adrenaline rush through me, making me scream in excitement and pump my fists in the air. The feeling was great as i could feel the wind mess up my hair and i could hear Liz screaming. I so dominate!

When the ride ended, i notices my hair was in an extreme mess and smooth it back to my neat hairstyle.

"Hey, i like your hair style just now, why did you make it go away?" He the laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Why did you like it so much?" I asked.

"It looked like my hairstyle," He said, joking around.

When Liz got off the ride, she looked rather wobbly to add to the fact that she needed Kid's support. "You owe me lunch," I pointed out to her.

"Fine," She said in a shaky tone.

"Who's next pick?" I asked.

"Scissors, Paper ,Stone!" We all said

* * *

**Yuu: Well that's the end for Chapter 12.**

**Maka: Are you really not going to update much next month?**

**Yuu:Yea, sorry...**

**Tsubaki: Its okay, you need to study.**

**Yuu: Thanks Tsubaki. *smiles***

**Soul: Why don't you just not study and continue to update? That would be more cool.**

**Yuu: Hell no. You can do that but i won't. Take it away!**

**Tsubaki: Please check out Yuu's new fanfic, To trust. Unfortunately, Yuu's laptop isn't working with her and refuses to allow her to upload her link so check it out on her profile!**

**Yuu: Yea, its true... so sad, so sad.**

**Maka: Please review too!**

**Soul: Make sure you Fav and like if you haven't and you can become cool!**

**Yuu: I apologize again for not being to update much next month and hope you have a good new school re-openings and holidays!**

**Maka: You better come back or-**

**Soul: You ain't cool!**


	13. Chapter 13 Wet

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time . I was so dang busy studying studying studying. Even if i did write finish a chapter, i was lazy to upload it as i was tired from all the things i had to do. i only have like less than a month, so yea, i am really having a time constraint. However, if you are bored, i ought to recommend stories to you! _SymmetricalGirl8DeaththeKid, MysticLion, Vampireninja101_ and _MakaAlbarn88_ have excellent stories to read so feel free to check these people out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Soul Eater, wish I did though**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

Soul smirked and raised out my winning move, Rock triumphantly.

"Why didn't i win... i wanted to go onto rampage..." I said sulking as i sank down on a tree. I heard Soul gulp and i gave a slight giggle. The rampage was the last thing that he wanted to go onto as it spins you 360 degrees for who the hell knows how many rounds but it would still be fun.

Snapping out of his trance, I was dragged with the group to Grand Prix Race Away. "A racing game? Are you serious. I am so going to win!" Patty and Liz said in unison.

"Why are you so confident?" I asked curiously.

Kid sighed as he showed the person-in-charge our VIP passes. "They were involved in grand auto theft before, thus they know how to drive without a license,"

"YAHOO! WHO NEEDS CARS WHEN YOU CAN RUN! I BET I CAN RUN FASTER THAN A CAR!" Black*Star shouted as he stood on the roof and jumped down.

"Black*Star! We are in public!" Tsubaki whispered harshly to him and clamped his mouth and dragged him to the preparation counter.

"Do you need a helmet?" The person at the counter asked.

"Hell no, no helmet,"Soul and I said walking past.

"They ain't symmetrical!" Kid said as he inspected the helmets.

"No giraffes, no helmet," Patty said sweetly and joined us.

"That's going to muss up my hair," Liz murmured and walked away.

Black*Star just ignored the counter and Tsubaki had to apologize. "Sorry but no helmets for us too,"

Crona literally crept to us and the counter lady didn't even see him. That poor counter lady, she looked so depressed that everyone rejected her.

"You guys ready?" Soul said, smirking.

"Hell yes!" We shouted. We could see people staring in awe at us. We must be a really odd bunch to them. Oh well. I narrowed my eyes at the course. I am not going to lose.

When the light went green, i stepped on the gas. The ride was exhilarating, i swerved like an expert when there were turns and even times where i drifted. At the end of the race, I realized i reached the end first, followed by Patty who was giggling her head off, Liz and Soul came in at the same time. Black*Star came back without his cart, Tsubaki after him, then Crona who took an immensely long time to reach and finally Kid who wanted to be the 8th.

"Black*Star, where's your kart?" Liz asked.

"It crashed and he decided the heck with it, he would just run here." Tsubaki answered.

"We are in deep trouble~" Patty sang quietly as she skipped around us.

"How did you drive that fast, Maka?" Soul asked as he gave me congratulations kiss on my lips.

"Errrrr... Adrenaline Rush? Honestly i don't know," I answered shrugging.

The person-in-charge was coming up to us, i felt it with my Soul perception.

"We are currently in deep shit," I murmured in a low strained voice so that only Soul could hear as i glanced in the direction the person-in-charge was coming from. He nodded in agreement.

However, Kid surprised us. He grabbed out a 8888 dollar check and handed it the person-in-charge. "This should be able to pay for the damages cost for the whole of today as the chaos has yet to end," He said, glaring at the person-in-charge.

The person-in-charge just nodded and walked away hastily as if he was afraid the symmetrical aura coming out from Kid. xD

"Wait why isn't the chaos going to end?" Soul asked, confused.

"We have to fight a Kishin remember?" He said in an emotionless tone. _How did I forget that?_

"I d-don't k-know how to handle t-t-this," Crona stammered as he squat down and holding his hands to his ears.

"Anyway, I deserve to pick next since I won this race!" I shouted in excitement. We were making a spectacle of ourselves but I simply don't care.

The rest murmured okays and alright as we headed for rampage. Actually we dragged Crona to Rampage, he refused to budge just now. _Let's see who's going to puke first. This will be fun. _I then let out a mean laugh_._

We earned couple of eye glares from the people lining up as we just went straight to the person in charge of the booth and went to play Rampage. the ride was extremely crazy, I heard tons of screams from Tsubaki and Liz and to add to the best part, The guys had a horrified face. This was priceless. _I am so going to buy the pictures for this ride._

After the ride, I was out of breath due to too much laughter from looking at the photos taken.

"Maka, why did you have to buy the photos!" Soul whined childishly.

"Your face was 'cool' i guess." I said, barely able to contain myself from bursting into fits of laughter.

We were handed plastic bags and surprisingly, no one puked.

"Awwww it would be fun to see someone puke!" Patty said as if she could read my thoughts. I nodded in absolute agreement with her.

**In the evening~ Tsubaki's P.O.V**

Seeing a huge amount of water slides, I wanted nothing more but to sit on one of those slides. Besides, today was a hot day so why not get wet?

Tugging Black*Star's shirt, I asked "Hey, you want to go onto rocky mountain rapids?"

He gave me his famous grin and shouted," BLACK*STAR'S GODDESS WANTS TO GO ONTO WATER SLIDES!"

"Ask quietly..." I murmured as I didn't want him to embarrass himself.

"It's okay, your god has this handled," He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I blushed.

"T-Tsubaki-chan, y-y-you want to go on those ri-rid-rides?" Crona said looking at me.

"Yea," I smiled at Crona.

"That's going to mess up my hair, hell no I'm going up," Liz protested.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Kid commented as he looked at Liz.

"Fine," Liz said.

The moment we got to the top, I thought. _Wow, this is really high._

Holding on to my tube cascade like it was my life, I slid down the long, swirling slide. Through half of it, I tried to keep my screams in. I heaved a sigh of relief when it was over.

"Being wet is so uncool," Soul murmured and I gave a slight giggle.

"We ought to dry off or we are going to get a cold," Patty said, sneezing.

"Let's go to the castle lookout then," Liz suggested. We agreed and trudged up the castle lookout.

The view was amazing, even after playing so many things in the them park, I never noticed how big and colourful it was. Admiring the view, Black*Star entwined his hands with mine.

"Its beautiful," I murmured to him, he just smirked.

"But not as beautiful as my goddess," He said patting my head. However the perfect moment was crushed when Maka called out to Kid.

"Kid," Maka said in an emotionless tone as she looked over his shoulder. something bad must have happened as Soul's mouth was in a grim line.

"Yea Maka, my Soul Perception also had it identified." His eyes boring into Maka's with a strange intensity.

Everyone gasped. We have found the Kishin that was lurking.

* * *

**Yuu: I'm so tired from uploading two chapters T.T and I am feeling like crap due to my bad cough *frowns***

**Tsubaki: Get well soon!**

**Black*Star: My goddess is so caring, bow down to her and I shall spare you mercy.**

**Yuu:*kicks Black*Star out* Please R and R!**

**Maka: Fav and like if you haven't?**

**Tsubaki: When we're you here?!**

**Maka: The whole time.**

**Excalibur: FOOLS! Make sure you come back and read!**

**Everyone: *Groans* Who invited Excalibur?**

**Excalibur: Fools! Rule #145 I am invited to everything.**

**Yuu: Go away, I want to sleep.**

**Sayuri: *throws Excalibur away with a ping in the sky***


	14. Chapter 14 A fight

**Yuu here! \(^o^0/***

**Soooooo I don't know to begin, but how's life?(random much LOL) but anyways glad that you actually bothered to come back to read my story as hell, that means a lot to me. Thank you for the 2000 views and I can't believe that it's chapter 14 already! If you are bored or something, feel free to check out my other fanfic, to trust! **

SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**- I try to update ASAP, but no rushie.**

Mustachepanda- **IKR I can't believe I wrote such a cheesy scene for them!**

BlackRose4123-** Sorry for doing that your OC!**

Dark Shadow400- **Awwww thank you so much!**

Buyo123- **Lidiya, I know you are xD and thanks!**

Cool girl- **don't worry I will**

EvansLuver14- **glad you think it's worth waiting .**

**Anonymous reviews have been activated so for those who want to review feel free to review! Now the chapter begins! And last thing ****SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**** helped me a lot in this chapter as I had a major writers block some credits go to her!**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Guys remember, the people here do not know of DWMA's existence, so we cannot let them see that we have weapons is that clear! They can't see the Kishin either." Kid enforced to us in a serious tone. We nodded.

"Soul, death scythe mode. We'll fly to avoid them from seeing us."

"Yea, sounds like a plan" He turned into a scythe and I swung him to get a feel of it.

"The Kishin is clearly there, my soul perception tells me that. So either he's underground or in the sky."

"Tsubaki, speed star!" Black* Star said. Tsubaki nodded and poofed into his hands.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid called out.

"Kay!" Patty saluted and both of them turned into guns.

"He ain't hiding, he's in an invisible barrier," Kid said as he poked the thin air. I gasped. His fingers disappeared.

"Nice one, Kid," I said as my eyes narrowed into silts. If the Kishin could command a invisible barrier, It was guaranteed to be a strong one. _Looks like we do not need to hide anymore do we,huh._

Crona's tone took for a more serious one. "Raganok," A sword appeared in his hands. "About time you called me you idiot!" Raganok exclaimed as he tried to pull up Crona's dress.

"E-Enough of t-this Raganok!" Crona said he struggled to keep Raganok from pulling it up his dress.

The others sweat-dropped. So much for seriousness.

Soul's body appeared on the scythe. "I think it's best to keep us linked at least. Guys prepare for chain resonance!"

"Soul Resonance." Soul and I called out. Once our link was cleared, we called the next command. "Guys, CHAIN RESONANCE!"

As we linked, I felt our souls bind together as one. _Guys can you hear us?_

_Yea!_ All of them called out.

_We'll be entering the barrier now_. We slowly stepped in and we were taken aback by what we saw. We were in a CIRCUS?!

"Hello, hello, looks like I have a meal," Someone said in a feral voice.

All of us took a defensive stance, trying to find the source of the noise, we couldn't it seem to be bouncing off everywhere.

Taking us by surprise, claws emerged from the ground like drills, pushing us back due to the impact.

A clown, a jester to be exact emerged, giving us a sinister smile. He had long shiny claws and dressed in checkered long sleeve shirt, button ups with lace at the end of sleeves and puffed up pants and black tights. God he disgusted me. His costume was all torn.

All of us shouted,"YOUR SOUL IS MINE, KISHIN CLOWN!"

"How interesting, stupid meddlesome DWMA students. Ah I remember years ago I killed a pair of your kind. They were so weak, but delicious. Hehe, you guys look juicy. Let's get started!"

I clenched Soul tighter. _How dare he..._

He growled and showed his sharp teeth. "Act 1"

"Raganok! Scream Resonance!" Crona said, his eyes crazed. "SCREECH ALPHA!"

The clown moved in a blur, suddenly behind Crona almost piercing his claws into him. "Crona look-" My eyes widened in horror, suddenly Black*Star appeared.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU ARE FIGHTING THE MAN WHO WILL DEFEAT GOD!" He said as he blocked the claws with the chain scythe. He elbowed the clown in a spot. "SOUL PURGE!"

The attack sent the clown flying. His eyes skimmed Black*Star. "Is that all you can do little boy?"

He threw orbs at us and it was so fast, our attention was consumed by it. I only realised he was gone when I felt something sharp skim my leg. Fighting my fears, I kicked his face and charged at him. " SOUL RESONANCE! DEMON GOD HUNTER! HYAHHHHHH!" I missed him by an inch, he dodged fast.

"Too slow little girl, ball attack,"It smirked at me and I was blown back.

"Death Cannon. FIRE!" It hit the clown, stunning his momentarily.

"Madness released. Black*Star Zeroth form -Masumune ACQUIRED ART! Infinity." Black*Star charged at him, slicing his arms off.

However his image suddenly turned into dust and we realised tha that it was a decoy. I gritted my teeth. We were being fooled.

"Why so serious? Let's put a smile on your face. Act 2 begins." He suddenly came striking down from the ceiling, smiling at us as his arms turned into sharp knives. He dashed across all of us with impeccable speed, sending us all flying to the corner of the room, bleeding.

"That face seriously annoys me..." Kid growled. Seems like it ain't symmetrical.

_Maka: Can't sense his movements..._

_Soul: Time for the piano,huh._

_Kid: That would do us a huge help._

******-Inside Soul's Soul-**

Stepping into the piano room, I was dressed in a black suit with lighter black lines stripping down. Adjusting my tie, I smirked. "Time to play,"

"It's show time!" The ogre said as he put the spotlight on me.

"You still disgust me," I threw the ogre a disapproving look as I walked to the piano.

"I am you and you ate me. Meaning you are disgusted with yourself."

"True enough," I said.

Sitting on the bench, I played a dark, eerie tune to make our actions match. Too engrossed with myself, I activated the black blood.

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

_Tsubaki: Maka what happened to your Outfit?_

For as second, I was taken back what just happened? My outfit had changed into a black dress with a black ribbon at the waist, a transtesting black netting that covered my sleeves and laces at the hem of the dress that was of breathtaking hues.

_Maka: Soul got to engrossed again and activated the black blood. Crona, there are many illusions, we need the black blood to pierce through them. You can do that right?_

Crona nodded and pierced his wrist, the black blood started to float around the room. "Raganok, Bloody needle." The black blood started to pierce through illusions, but none of it was real.

"Keep going!" I screamed at Crona, who just nodded in reply.

_Soul: he's not down, he's up, somewhere in the ceiling._

Sensing something, I looked up, his eyes glistened for a second before it disappeared into the darkness_._

_Maka: Located him, at the very top. His movements are slowing down under your fiery assaults._

_Tsubaki: Well done Maka, now it's our turn._

"This is black*Star's stage now. Shadow Star, type 2. Tsukiyoha." Black*Star said silently as he went into his fighting stance. He tossed the blade into the sky and went jumping with it. He slammed down something and the impact was extremely strong, leaving a hole in the ground. The cloud dissipated and the clown emerged and charged at Black*Star.

"Meddlesome fool! Die!" The clown screeched as he was about to stretch his claws out to Black*Star, i dashed and intercepted the hit.

He smiled at me and i got pierced in the stomach and my face went pale, letting out a scream.

Suddenly, the whole vision dissipated when a white light intruded.

"Parents Seven Lights!" Kid said he shot something to the sky and the clown was injured and paralysed due to the sudden impact.

_Maka and Soul:__That guy can do illusions too..._

_Black*Star: Figures why you froze on the spot._

__"SCREECH ALPHA!" Crona charged, hitting the clown effectively and making him fly into mid-air.

Sensing the right moment, I charged. "SOUL RESONANCE! DEMON GOD HUNTER!" I screamed as I pierced the blade through the clown. Souls that he once devoured floated in the sky and the invisible barrier disappeared and I sank to my knees, relieved.

"It's over,huh." Soul said as he said beside me.

"I guess it is," I leaned my head against his shoulder and was unconscious, momentarily.

**Kid's P.O.V**

"Time to collect the souls, that have drifted from its destined path," I said as I sucked them all into my ring.

"It's all over right?" Liz asked as she looked at the sky.

"It is," I smiled at her as I entwined my hands in hers and kissed her. She blushed.

"You look so pretty and symmetrical even when you blush," I chucked as we walked over to the rest.

"You know i hate it when you say that," she cupped her cheeks and murmured as she nudged me. Patty was skipping ahead.

We were all famished and agreed to go to Domino's Pizza.

While eating a clown appeared and all of us screamed except Black*Star.

"YAHOO! THE GOD SHALL PROTECT HIS GODDESS!" Black*Star exclaimed as he jumped on the table.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAA CHOPP!" Maka said as she landed a book squarely on Black*Star's head. "You're too loud," giving passed out Black*Star a glare.

All of us gave the clown a death glare and he looked questioningly at us. We couldn't stand him and beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Jeez... Clowns are so uncool." Soul said as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"They are extremely unsymmetrical too!" I added in, breaking the awkward silence and they all start laughing.

"Kid you really have some serious OCD problems," Maka said laughing and even tearing up a bit. The pizza finally came and we dug in.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Why are we on this ride again?" I asked Maka.

"Because Patty won?" She gave me _the look._

She tighten her grip of my hand as they pushed us into the the tunnel of terror.

"Don't make me fall, Kay?" she whispered to me.

"Never," I said, grinning at her.

It was so dark with disturbing pictures, Maka couldn't help but give off a little shriek. I laughed silently and she must have noticed as she gave me a stank eye. Shortly behind us, we heard an ear-piercing scream.

"Poor Kid," Maka shook her head.

"Patty was bad enough to make her sister sit this ride when she knew her sister feared it," My voice thick with disdain.

Suddenly we were at the end and without giving us a warning or anything we toppled into the the cold water. Patty was at the sidelines with Black*Star and they were laughing at our distress.

"I am going to kill Patty for getting me this wet," Maka murmured under her breath as she climbed up the stairs, soaked. Patty had already made a run for it as she must had sense Maka's killer aura.

"Don't be such a mean person," I said as I entwined my hands in hers and was about to give her a kiss when she let go.

"Nada," She said teasingly as she walked faster.

"Fine, you are a awesome pretty girl who is extremely kind, you happy now?" I said.

"Better," She said happily and skipped back to be and planted a kiss on my lips.

When everyone came down, we headed back to our villa, took a hot refreshing bath. It was already extremely late at night when we were done.

Maka was walking down the hallway to her room when I dragged her into my room.

"I'm tired, sleep with me," I said whispering against her soft blond hair.

"Okay," She giggled.

"You smell like strawberries," I said as I inhaled her scent.

She shivered and I laughed. "Can we get to sleep already, person who said that he was tired?" She said with a seriously good Southern Belle Innocence.

"Sounds good, nights," I kissed her and we fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**Yuu: this was my first time writing a team fighting scene and honestly, it was difficult so please ****comment on how you think it was. It's been such a long time since I wrote a 2000 word chapter too~**

**Maka: Yuu you've done your best, don't stress.**

**Yuu: Thanks Maka *Smiles***

**Tsubaki: Please R and R!**

**Patty: Don't forget to Fav and Like too!**

**Liz: If you have nothing to, check out To Trust, another fanfic by Yuu!**

**Yuu: You can go suck lemon if you don't come back to read!**

**Maka: Is that a new tag line of yours of something?**

**Yuu: I guess so.**

**Patty: I love giraffes!**

**Liz: Patty stop being so random T.T**

**Maka: Till the next update!**


	15. Chapter 15 Kooriko

**Yuu here! \(^o^)/**

**I've been researching on wtf I should write and honestly the writer's block is irritating. Anyways, I wouldn't be updating this Love is Complicated so often for a month as I want to complete To Trust ASAP as it is just a short series of hurt and such. So I hope you will enjoy chapter 15 and keep supporting me!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Soul Eater so no form of lawsuit on me, please.**

* * *

_**When nothing goes right, go left.**_

**Soul's P.O.V**

The dream started out okay. We were in an amazing snow kingdom, the trees were frozen and where ever the sun rays touch, it would glisten. There were beautiful ice sculptures all around, hot food for them to try out. The place was decorated with different lights of special designs. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Maka was very pretty in her snow outfit and we even kissed under the falling snow. It was a passionate kiss that lasted for a good minute when Maka suddenly broke the kiss and stumbled back with horror and pain in her eyes. There was a ice shard in Maka's heart and she collaspsed. Behind her was a tragically beautiful woman who had hair as white as snow and was Slik Crepe Dress with beaded neckline and peach fur coat.

As Maka's blood trickled into the snow to form a word, Kooriko. The witch grinned evily at him and sent a ice dart to my heart and I woke up, screaming.

Sitting up in bed, i could feel beads of pespiration trickle down my face as I clutched onto my heart. _It's just a dream, snap out of it already Soul._

Maka rubbed her eyes sleepily and narrowed it at him,"Soul, what happened? Did you get a nightmare?"

"it's nothing," I said, shrugging. Of course, she wasn't fool by it and she didn't let me off.

"Soul Eater Evans. I am your girlfriend, meister and partner, you can trust me," She said as she nudged me. I sighed, she always pulled that trump card to get unpleasant things out of me. I explained everything briefly to her and her eyes relaxed.

"There's nothing to worry about ya know, I'm just here. I won't suddenly dissappear into thin air," She said reassuring me.

"Yes my princess," I said as I kissed her forehead.

She frowned at her new nickname and I laughed silently. "Can I get some sleep now? I'm tired," She murmured as she pulled the covers over her head.

"I think I need you more than I need sleep," I whispered in her ears as I hugged her close to me.

"Kay," She smiled adorably at me and we shared a kiss before I drifted to sleep again.

**The next morning~**

I was awoken by a extremely loud noise and I tumbled off the bed. _What in the world is going on, I want to sleep!_ I opened my eyes lazily and found the whole gang hovering around me with an insolent ten inches.

"WE'VE GOT A MISSION TODAY!" They screamed at me.

"Fine, get out so I can change." As I pushed them all out of the room. _What an uncool way to start the day._

Dressing up, I walked down the stairs and saw them staring at the map, their eyebrows furrowed, clearly out of inspiration. "What's the agenda today?"

"We are going to fight an ice witch," Kid said as he continued to inspect the map.

"Don't you know where the witch is?" I asked, confused by what was going on.

Maka hopped over to me and explained,"Well the ice witch likes to travel around, she doesn't like staying in a spot. We are trying to track down where she is and from her recent fight, she is taking refugee at some where"

"Well, look for a pattern," I said, stating the obvious.

"We're trying to," Liz said, frustrated as she sipped her coffee. Liz hair was all messed up. Not a good look for her.

"Let me see the map," I said I tried to look for a pattern but I couldn't. _Kooriko... _The word drifted through my mind.

"Give me a pencil," I murmured to Maka and she handed me one.

Tracing out the places the map where the witch had striked, I traced out the word and ended at the place where she could be possibly hiding.

"She's going to Saporro Ice Festival, Japan at Odori Park," I said confidently as I put down the pencil.

"What makes you so confident and what's with Kooriko?" Tsubaki asked as she handed me a cup of coffee.

" I know this sounds crazy but the witch that we are going to fight is named Kooriko. I had this weird dream about her last night," I explained to them everything and there was a look of concern in their eyes for Maka and I.

Maka immediately added on. "Also it has a high population which is good to obtain a huge amount of souls at a time."

"That's very plausible but I'll take my chances," Kid said as he looked at the map.

"We're going to Saporro huh." Somehow this feels like Deja vu.

**Maka's P.O.V**

After everything was packed, we headed for the plane. It was only a one day trip, so we didn't have to pack much. I hope the trip wouldn't be 10 minutes as honestly, by thinking just that, I think I can feel the puke coming on.

"You look tired," I murmured to Soul once we were on the plane as I gently touched his eye bags, hoping I could make it disappear.

"Nah, it's just that the nightmare made me this way. I'll be fine soon, don't worry," He gave me his famous grin and I couldn't help but melt.

"Sleep now, sharky, we have a long day ahead." I teased as he laid his head on my shoulder, his hands intertwined with mine.

"Don't call me sharky," He growled at me and I giggled.

"That's revenge for the princess the crap you gave me," I replied. _Revenge is sweet._

He didn't bother to answer me anymore and I'm pretty sure he was knocked out.

Liz eyes glinted some strange colour and she pounced on me. "So I heard that you and him were sleeping together!" She said gleefully.

"So? What's so secretive about that. Like you don't sleep with Kid," I said as i sneered at her.

"Did you guys wear protection? We don't want kids ya know," She remarked, smirking.

I glared frostily at her,"We didn't do _it,_"

"Fine, what's with the harshness." She sighed and plumped down on her seat next to Kid.

Party scooted over and whispered,"Liz asked as she did it with Kid already and she doesn't want to be the only one,"

I giggled,"That is very true,"

Breaking free slowly of Soul's grip on me as I didn't want to wake him up, I tapped on Liz and Kid's shoulder.

"So how far have you two went," I asked innocently.

Kid's face went red.

"Let me guess, Stage 8 right?" I said, trying to contain my giggles as Patty was beside me snickering.

"None of your business," Liz said sticking out her tongue on us. Hearing that I fell off my chair laughing.

"You d-didn't have t-to go so fa-far t-to protect the tru-truth that you guys-" I said as I laughed.

"DID IT!" Patty exclaimed and I started to laugh even harder.

"Did what," Crona asked.

"You don't have to know," Liz snapped at Crona and glared at me and Patty.

Crona sank into his seat and started to murmur I don't know how to handle this and I should never have been born.

"Wow, seriously Kid you were that fast? I expected you to be the 8th," Black*Star said, adding a snarky comment.

"Don't be so harsh Black*Star," Tsubaki said as she tried to stop him from shouting.

Soul woke up due to all the laughter and such,"What happened?" He asked drowsily.

Before I could tell him, Liz knocked him out and I stood there in shock.

"You didn't have to do that," I said flatly.

"It's called safety precaution," and she sat down on her seat, looking all smug.

* * *

**Yuu: T-I-R-I-N-G. So no ending dialogue today . **

**Please review, Fav and like if you haven't. I'll do better next chapter so don't push me. Show me some love by reviewing~~**


	16. Chapter 16 Its snowing!

**Yuu here! \(^o^)/**

**Gomene, I didn't upload this story for a long time... I was trying to finish my To Trsut story xD but getting no where near it so decided to actually write this first. But then, HAPPY 3000 VIEWS! Thank you all so much for your everlasting support. Ugh, I'm sounding all girly. So here's chapter 16**

* * *

**Maka P.O.V**

"How the hell was that a safety precaution..." I shook my head at Liz as I tried to shake Soul awake.

"We don't need more people to know about it," She retorted as she lied her head on Kid's shoulder.

"So you ARE admitting that you guys did it?" I gasped in horror.

"Wait that's not-" Liz protested.

"Secret's out Liz, game over," I said grinning hugely.

"I am so screwed," Liz sighed in defeat as she plop back down into her chair, mumbling about how her friends could be so mean to her.

**Time skip away~ Going to the Ice festival!**

I stepped out of the plane,exhausted from our flight. It was already dark out in Japan and the temperature was über crazy and I was freezing.

"It's so cold..." I murmured as wrapped my hands around my warm neck and tightened my scarf.

"Hmmmm..." Soul said as he wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Sharing body heat and I can't believe even after dating me for 5 months you can't Get used to my touch," He chucked lightly.

"I am not highly adaptive like you and that's not a valid excuse." I retorted, feeling offended.

"Is that so _princess_?" He taunted at me, making my cheeks rosy pink.

"Shut up Sharky," I muttered.

"Gee, get a room already," Liz shouted from behind us.

"Don't try playing dirty with me, you'll never win Liz," I rolled my eyes.

"Say who?" Patty giggled and Liz glared at her.

"Says me." I said as I entwined my hand in Soul's.

"Fine." She snapped and walked up to Kid and started complaining to him about us.

"I d-don't know h-how to deal w-wit-with this..." Crona stammered as she tugged onto my coat.

"Huh?" I looked quizzically at him

"T-That dude t-that is dressed l-like a f-f-freak is scaring me..." She stared at at certain direction and my eyes trailed with her.

Sure enough it was Black*Star who was dressed in his coat but a white cloth over him like a ghost.

"Come on Crona, it's just Black*Star being an idiot." I dragged Chrona into the warm airport.

"THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR SHALL NOT BE IGNORED!"

"We just did so deal with it," Soul smirked as he put his hands into his coat pocket.

"Patty wanna see giraffe ice sculptures." She pouted.

"Okay we'll see it soon," I said laughing as I shaked my head.

The moment we reached the Ice festival, I couldn't help but gaze in awe. There were really cool special lights that hung onto the lamp post and tons of food stalls with its aroma wafting around the place. I couldn't help but drool about. The ice sculptures were extremely beautiful, it was so detailed and _refined._ I wondered briefly how long it took them to carve this out.

But the top attraction of all was the snow ice castle which laid at the end of the Ice festival. It looked like a snow kingdom.

"Its not symmetrical!" Kid screeched as he looked around the place.

"Calm your boyfriend down before he breaks something," I whispered to Liz and she nodded grimly.

"That castle is symmetrical Kid, so calm down," Liz soothed him.

"Really?" His eyes lit up like a child who had figured out there were early presents underneath the Christmas Tree.

"Yes it is," Liz smiled at him and pat him reassuringly.

"I am gong to check how long each side is," He took a measuring tape expertly. I facepalm myself, this is going to be a long day.

"Maka, want to go try some food?" Soul suggested.

"I'm not hungry," I murmured to him.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't want to try some food." He teased me with his puppy dog face and my heart started to take off like the blades of a helicopter.

"Don't try that on me, it never works," I retorted, trying to feign nonchalance.

"It didn't?" He said innocently, trying to find my weak spot.

At the wrong time, my stomach growled. Soul smirked. "Traitor." I muttered.

Against my will, he dragged me to the food stalls.

"What do you want to eat," I asked as I scanned the stalls.

"I don't know, but it has to be hot!" He said and he looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that, am I food?" I joked around.

"Nah, but you're hot." He gave me his wide toothy grin.

"Er wha?" I stammered as I started to blush furiously.

"Let's go get sushi!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Geez, you are hopeless," I lamented as he dragged me there.

In the end, we ended up trying Soba ( i heart it, so they are gonna eat it!), many different types of sushi and Kare Raisu**(1). **It was midnight when we stopped eating and it started to snow.

"Wow... the snow is so pretty," I let out an unexpected giggle when a snowflake touched my glove.

I looked around me and smiled. Patty was trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue, Black*Star and Tsubaki was kissing under the falling snow but Kid and Liz were no where to be seen.

"Do you know where Kid and Liz went?" I said as I leaned closer to Soul.

"They probably went to get a room," He said, smirking.

"Thanks for the thought idiot." And I Maka chopped him lightly.

"Hey let's have a snowball fight," He whispered into my ear, his cold breath tickling it.

"Sounds good," Before I knew what hit me, he threw a snowball at me and it landed squarely on my face.

Wiping the snow away, I grinned evily. "Soul Eater Evans you are so dead."

"Oh am I?" He tried to feign innocence. _Soul, you are so wrong for underestimating me._

Throwing a snowball in his direction and he dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do, _princess?" His eyes taunted me and I fumed._

I hurled at him 3 in a go and all of them landed on him and his face looked positively white like his hair. I couldn't help myself and tumbled onto the ground laughing.

Suddenly I saw him with 10 snowballs, "You wouldn't dare." I glared at him as I tried to regain my balance.

"I will," He smirked and started throwing them at rapid speed and he missed the last one, hitting a big dude on the head.

"Sorry-" Soul's eyes widened but the big guy started lunge him. That dude's face was completely demolished by the snow.

I panicked, taking Soul's hand and ran away. When we were both panting like mad, we dropped on the ground laughing.

"Did you see that dude's face it was priceless!" Soul said between his laughter.

"I know right!" I said joining him in his laughter that was so contagious.

**Soul's P.O.V**

After we calmed down from all the laughing, I couldn't help but lean forward to kiss Maka and she accepted it gladly. She looked so damn cute in her outfit and her lips tasted slightly like Sushi and we shared a rather sweet and gentle kiss.

She broke it abruptly and my eyes widened in horror. Is the dram becoming reality?_  
_

* * *

**Kare Raisu - Curry Rice**

**Yuu: So what do you think happened?**

**Maka: Please let it not be me getting pierced!**

**Soul: How would we know, we aren't you.**

**Yuu: Good point and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Tsubaki: Anyway, please check out To Trust, another Yuu fanfic.**

**Liz: And Yuu is in serious need of a female OC for that story!**

**Patty: Help her out pwease!**

**Sayuri: Please R and R!**

**Black*Star: FAV AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE FIGHT SOON!**

**Kid: You can go suck a symmetrical lemon-**

**Soul: If you don't come back!**

**Sayuri: *sweat-drop* what's with the symmetrical lemon?**

**Kid: Symmetry is beautiful!**

**Yuu: *rolls her eyes* Till the next update!**


	17. Chapter 17 Ice, Hurt, Guns and Traps

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/* **

**Here is chapter 17 as I promised~ This is going to be a short chapter delicated to my readers as I am honestly touched by the people who Fav and follow my story even after I didn't update for I don't know, a week or more?(honestly I don't count) Don't worry, I can write and upload like mad after Oct 12.(literally) Enjoy! HAPPY 4000 views btw :D you guys really know how to make me smile**

**P.S. to MysticLion fans, she currently sprained her finger and it's making it really difficult to write so please bear with her and wait for her finger to heal! Mystic GWS and keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater other than Kooriko!**

* * *

_-Previously on LIC-_

After we calmed down from all the laughing, I couldn't help but lean forward to kiss Maka and she accepted it gladly. She looked so damn cute in her outfit and her lips tasted slightly like Sushi and we shared a rather sweet and gentle kiss.

_She broke it abruptly and my eyes widened in horror. Is this dejavú?_

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

I collapsed on the ground and started hyperventilating. Why hadn't I felt this strange presence before? Why now?

"Maka! What's wrong!" Soul shook me, alarmed.

"This is can't be, how can we defeat her, her soul is strong. We can't! We can't!" I started mumbling hysterically, trying to rock myself to calm down.

"What's so strong? Maka, you've got to tell me, I'm not getting much information over here!" Soul said, desperation in his voice that threatened to snap like an elastic band.

"The w-w-witch!" I whispered quietly, trying to make sense of why would she release her Soul Protect suddenly, causing insanity to pulse around the whole place. Unless...

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Someone is fighting her now." Soul and I said flatly. That could only be the reason she needed to release and put herself into danger.

Getting up, my eyes narrowed into slits. "Soul." I said as I held my hand out to him and he smirked.

"Guess you're finally back huh." He got up and took my hand, transforming into a scythe in an instant.

Running towards the source of the witch soul, we stopped short at the huge ice castle. Sensing Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki was fighting the witch, I tried to push open the huge double doors but to no avail.

"Try using me," Soul urged and I nodded grimly as I tried to slice through the door. The door must have had a invisible barrier on it as the moment the blade clashed, we were brought back. There was no way we could get in, we were locked out.

Only one word could form in my mind: _Fuck._

**Kid's P.O.V (all of all people that were in the castle xD)**

Entering the ice castle my eyes sparkled as I smiled in delight. "This place is perfectly symmetrical!"

"I second that," Liz murmured as she looked around.

Patty stamped her foot on the ground. "There ain't giraffes here!" She pouted.

"My oh my, we have visitors." A strange echo bounced of the walls, giving me shivers.

Liz and Patty sensed it immdiately and transformed into pistols and I held it firmly, ready to open fire.

"Why so harsh," She smiled mockingly at me as she suddenly appeared in front of me. She looked about 10 years old, with hair as white as snow and piled on her head, held there by a snowflake crown. Wearing a slik crepe dress with beadedneckline and peach fur coat that fitted her perfectly, her eyes the colour of sky blue, there was no flaw in her.

Then I noticed something. _HER HAIR IS ASYMMETRICAL!_

Unable to help my tendencies, I burst out. "Please fix your hair, it's asymmetrical!" I was losing it, the crown was slight more to the left than being in the middle. _Where is the balance!?_ I screamed internally, asking for justice.

Liz sweat dropped and Patty started to giggle_._

_Liz: KID snap out of it, we're facing an enemy here!_

Looking at her tears eyed, I started," But-"

"Why do I feel like I am being ignored here?" The witch pouted as she scrunched up her nose.(yup my witch is childish and an attention seeker xD seems fun.)

"YAHOO HOW DARE YOU START A PARTY WITHOUT ME!" Black*Star exclaimed as he crashed through the roof and promptly brought me down with him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!?"

"Why would a god want to kill his own followers?"

"ENOUGH OF THIS SILLY TALK! ICE DARTS!" The witch screeched as she sent six dozens of jagged ice at us, some slashing my skin and cringed at the sting.

"HOW DARE YOU INJURE YOUR GOD!" Black*Star raged as he charged at her, sending his soul wavelength through her and the impact blew her back. Matching his stride I was about to hit her when she muttered.

"Water freeze." And suddenly, I couldn't move my feet. Looking down, I saw my feet being attached to the ice and struggling didn't make it budge.

"Did you think I would let you touch me so easily?" She smirked devilishly as she walked up to us.

"Nope." I murmured and shot a bullet at her. She glared icily at us and before I knew it, there was something crushing my back and I gave a yelp of pain.

"KID!" Someone screamed at me, trying to pull me out. I was shivering, it was so cold.

I felt a gush of wind and something slammed against the wall. I was picked up and I was staring into her cold blue eyes . "Insolent fools, just barging in, I wonder how a Shinigami's soul will taste like." She licked her lips in delight.

"IM STILL THR MAIN STAR HERE, DON'T YOU FORGET!" Black*Star shouted as he charged at her recklessly. She let out a scream of rage and suddenly we were in a smoke screen.

"Air, cloud, water, ice freeze." Someone muttered and the obstruction of the snow grew worse. _Where the hell is Maka and Crona when we need them? _Sighing in frustration, I could barely see, let alone fight.

"Screech Alpha!" And a sudden black wave passed me and a shriek of pain rang through the air.

"S-S-Sorry I'm late..." Crona stuttered as he stood in command for the next attack.

I gasped in horror at what lied before me, Liz and Patty were knocked against the wall, unconscious and I started to see red. How dare she injure my weapons.

"Death God Martial Art- 'Stance of Crime'." She was going to pay for what she had done.

"Finally someone takes me seriously." She grinned as she stepped out, not a scratch on her now.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Why don't we fly around to look for openings?" I suggested. Our resonance was telling me that Maka was going to lose it soon. No way in hell would she try to leave a fight her friends were in.

"Soul resonance." We murmured and brilliant yellow wings appeared and we started to scout the area.

There was a huge crash in the roof and unconsciously I said,"I say Black*Star did this." She nodded in a amusement and we headed down.

"You're late, your god was waiting." Black*Star said as he held Tsubaki in dagger mode.

My worse fears proved me correct, in front of me stood none other then the witch Kooriko.

* * *

**Yuu: YAY Maka, Soul and Crona joined hate fight!**

**Maka: it kinda sucked to get stuck outside the door though**

**Soul: Touché.**

**Symm: *pants* Is Excalibur here?**

**Liz: No, we kicked him out.**

**Symm: Thank god for that he was so damn irritating.**

**Patty: Hehe Giraffes are better!**

**Liz: Patty, now is not the time for giraffes.**

**Symm: It's better than Excalibur**

**Yuu: Anyways-**

**Excalibur: FOOLS!**

**Soul: WHO INVITED HIM HERE!?**

**Yuu: *put tape on Excalibur's mouth* All better.**

**Symm: *freaks out* Gonna run. I don't want to see his face. I'm SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, feel free to check out my stories.**

**Maka: You ought to check it out as it's great!**

**Soul: You can go suck lemon-**

**Liz: If you don't come back!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**


	18. Chapter 18 Mystery Guest

**Yuu here! \(^o^)/ **

**Important Announcement(PLEASE READ):**

**Recently, I have been having tone of trouble writing. I barely had inspiration and writing seemed like a forced task when it was enjoyable last time. Fun even. So I have decided that I MIGHT be giving my story up for adoption as if I can't even think, I will be giving you guys a whole load of bullshit. Im just I will be making the decision two weeks from now. But I would like to hear my readers what you guys think of my writing. If you guys think my writing is not so good, feel free to speak up. I won't bite. However the final decision is still mine. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Singapore will have a volcanic eruption when I own Soul Eater. But Kooriko the ice witch belongs to me.**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Well well well. Didn't my messenger do me good to get such delicious looking students," She smirked at us.

Soul flashed on the scythe, looking pissed. "Shut up, hateful hag."

"How crude... You need to be taught a lesson. Ground Ice!" She screeched.

Spikes rose suddenly and under quick reflexes, we were airborne. Kid on Beelzebub, Tsubaki making Black*Star 'fly', Crona with Raganok and me on Soul.

"You guys are really sneaky... However, you are at death's door." She hissed menacingly and the next moment we knew, icicles were falling from the sky. Fending the blow, i realised that fight Medusa was no cake at all. Whereas _she_ was one hell of an handful.

"Chain Resonance guys?" I muttered in a low voice and they nodded grimly. We couldn't hesitate anymore. Not after Liz and Patty. Feeling our souls connect I felt safe, the rhythm of our souls so profound.

_Kid: Let's get this over and done with._

_Soul: I'll slice her into 8 pieces for you._

_Black*Star: Don't forget to leave some for the STAR!_

"Ice sword." Kooriko murmured darkly and her hand turned into a sharp jagged ice.

"Kage*Boshi: Yosegiri**(1)**" Black*Star said pointedly, his probing eyes targeting her as black shadows shot out towards Kooriko and tried to pull her to him.

" Oh no you don't. ICE DARTS!" She screamed, her voice rising in rage. Kid flashed into action, doing a tornado flip, efficiently cutting off the darts, allowing the shadows to constrain her in. Snowman crushed the shadows and Black*Star gritted his teeth.

"Lines of Sanzu. Shadow skull arms.**(2)**" Kid commanded and an arm pierced through the snowman, grabbing her in again. Looks like they want a close combat fight. Charging forth with Witch Hunter already in hand, I slashed, the image turning to dust.

The next moment I knew, I was sent reeling across the room.

**Normal P.O.V**

"MAKA!" They said in horror as she was knocked unconscious.

"Bitch!" Black*Star growled as they felt their resonance dissipate. Going fast, he took the witch by surprise. "PLANET DESTRUCTION CANNON!"

Kooriko missed it barely. "Hail storm!" it knocked Black*Star back, but shortly cancelled by Crona's screech delta**(3)**

"Pesky little brats! Air cloud water ice freeze! Winter Snow." And her soul went unfelt.

There was a sudden ping of chain resonance and they immediately knew that Maka had returned, including Liz and Patty.

A urgent message followed before it the chain broke.

_Lose yourself to Madness._

Kid fluently caught his demon guns as they transformed but the two male meisters threw quizzical looks at each other.

Twin giggles erupted in the eerie silence, stating. "My blood is black you know."

To their utter horror, they saw Maka and Crona tottering out, giggling like maniacs, eyes rolling in two different directions.

"Let's play a game!" Maka said merrily as she swung Soul recklessly around. Crona gained another two arms and nodded many times.

"See who can find the witch first!" They stared at each other for a moment before collapsing on the ground, laughing.

"Madness release." Kid and Black*Star said, playing along. If madness is what they asked for, that's what they are going to get.

_What kind of trick are they playing? _Kooriko thought as she looked at the victims below, who could be easily dead by now. She was only replied by a sudden wave of madness, which made her feel stronger.

She was so busy indulging herself in the madness, she forgot about her targets who suddenly came up to her and swing the weapons recklessly. When the sword impaled into Crona and Maka, they only took out the sword like it didn't hurt at all.

"Puh leaze! You could do better!" Maka giggled as she used her scythe to knock her back to the wall and followed by an assault of needles piercing through her. Coughing up blood, she couldn't make any sense out of it.

"Crona kill the bunny!" Maka continued as she started to prance around the room. Crona smiled widely as he charged at Kooriko.

"She looks yummy doesn't she? We can have rabbit stew tonight!" Crona replied as he started to swing his sword, only managing to give a scratch. She suddenly felt someone bite her head murmuring tasty.

_They have gone positively nuts..._ Was the only thought that formed in her mind as she continued to swiftly dodge the random attacks.

"Death God Martial Arts 'Insane Sin' Stance. She felt knocked up and down again, like a rage doll before she felt pain. Excruciating pain that made her scream. Nothing ever made her scream.

"Black Star*Zeroth form 'Masamune' - Infinity" Black*Star struck her efficiently, making her bleed.

She could barely comprehend what happened when suddenly a blade pierced through her and another stabbed her from the back and she felt her presence slipping away from this world.

She could only make out two children glowing, their souls feeding off each other rapidly. A green glow settled over them as the weapon form grew, the blade becoming more distinct as the barrel elongated it pierced through her heart but nothing could be worse when a shiny translucent blade filled with colours of the rainbow cut her into half.

The shinigami's son tossing her up and down- it was like settling on a bed of feathers.

The blue haired monkey's attack and the blade through her chest- it was like being on a pool of water.

_So this is what it is like to die._ Those were her final thoughts before she closed her eyes and embraced death.

**Maka's P.O.V**

My feet placed firmly on the ground as I landed but I just got the shock of my life. What the hell were _they_ doing here!?

* * *

**(1)Kage*Boshi: Yosegiri or known as Shadow*Star: Gathering Cutter. #Episode 36 'Release, 7 People's Resonance Chain! Concert of creation and destruction?'**

**(2)Shadow Skull arms Manga debut Chapter #22 Anime Debut: Episode #24 'Fight of the gods: Death City's collapse crisis?'**

**(3)Screech Delta Manga Debut Chapter #68**

**Yuu: Who could be the mystery guest?**

**Maka: Tell us who you think they are. Hint, it is one of the SE fanfiction writers OC.**

**Soul: So please write it down in the review below, anonymous reviews have been activated. Also tell us if Yuu should abandon her story or not.**

**Tsubaki: Dont forget to Favorite and Follow this story if you think it's great.**

**Black*Star: The chapter is coming out tomorrow!**

**Liz: YoU bEtTeR cOmE bAcK-**

**Patty: Or I'lL tAkE yOuR sOuL!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**


	19. Chapter 19 James and Elsa!

**Yuu here! \(^o^)/**

**As promised, i have uploaded another chapter today! And well tons of you readers have been telling me not abandon it and such, it really touched me alot. It meant tons to me, it even gave me a little hope to continue writing this story. The stakes of writing a crappy story is high but the doubts are kind of low now which is sorta a huge boost to my self-esteem in writing! So big shout out of thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is just an obsession, there's not really a need to own it.**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"James! Elsa! What the hell are you doing here!?" I said, bewildered by their presence.

(May I introduce Lialane Graest's OCs, James is the son of Azusa and Spirit, Elsa is the daughter of Marie and Stein please do check out her stories as they are awesome!)

James pushed up his glasses. "Well we we're hunting pre-kishins around the area when Elsa felt a huge wave of madness. She was curious so she decided to check it out,"

Soul snorted and grinned widely. "Figures."

Elsa's golden eyes widen a little before she scampered to hid behind James back, murmuring about how sharp and pointy Soul's teeth were and I let out a giggle.

"Are you injured Maka?" Crona asked without hesitation in his voice. Checking the place where the sword impaled me when I was lost in black blood, I was shocked to see no wounds.

"Don't worry, the black blood already healed you." Soul said as he rubbed my arms soothingly. The fact kind of bothered me, telling me that the black blood isn't something to be taken as lightly as i had now.

"Here is not the place to talk, we ought to get back." Kid said in a matter-of-factly tone. We nodded in agreement and he begun to arrange the jet plane to get us home.

"James, how's your soul collecting going?" I asked curiously. The son of a 2 death scythes and a daughter of a death scythe and one the most powerful meisters, surely it ain't that far.

"Well, we collected-" Kid intercepted his line, making it unable for him to answer.

"The plane is here," Kid announced as he snapped his phone shut.

"Well see ya back at DWMA sis." James stated, preparing to leave with Elsa.

Tsubaki furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Well the storm is bad, why don't you stay at the villa until tomorrow? It's getting late."

"That sounds really pleasant, Aunt Tsubaki," Elsa smiled warmly before walking onto the plane, dragging James who was protesting the entire time.

We collected the witch's soul and boarded up the plane. This was going to be a long night.

**At the villa~**

Passing hot cocoa to everyone, I snuggled comfortably in Soul's chest, having a light conversation with James.

"Dad was going to kill Soul for running away with you and deflowering you," James said as he light glinted off his glasses when he pushed it up.

I snorted. "Typical papa."

"Jeez that old pervy death scythe never learns..." Soul shook he head in dismay.

"Das has always been protective of us, hasn't he."

"Too protective," I retorted flatly as I sipped my hot cocoa. Soul patted my arm sympathetically, forgetting the fact that his family were way worse than mine.

Leaning forward to James, I whispered. "So Stein didn't kill you for being with Elsa anyway?"

"Maka, I can hear that!" Elsa shouted loud enough from the guest room and I shut up immediately. Trying to provoke Stein's daughter was like asking for a dissection voluntarily.

We sipped our drinks quietly, enjoying the silence after the fight when _he_ broke everything.

"STUPID GAME SYSTEM IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR A GOD LIKE ME!" A loud thud followed, making me feel like trouble was brewing already.

Elsa came rushing out, fuming. "One day, i swear me and papa will dissect him and see how small his brain is." She exploded, unhappy about what he had done.

"Elsa, calm down. What did that tiresome Black*Star do again." James immediately rushed to her, saying softly and stroking her hair.

She growled in response. "He _smashed_ the game system when i was about to beat his high score." Cringing from the hostility in her voice, i wasn't surprised that Stein's tenancies passed on to her. After all, she was a daddy's girl.

"Take it down girl," Soul joked as he attempted to lighten the tension in the room but failed horribly.

"Would you like me to change your teeth?" She spat mercilessly, trying to reign in her anger.

"My teeth? No thanks, i think they are cool." Soul shrugged, unfazed by her dangerous remark.

She calmed down and gave Soul a smirk. "Aren't you afraid of dissection?"

"I am, but if i'm not source of anger i guess i'll survive." Soul replied.

"Where's Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked as her head popped out from the kitchen, looking around for her meister.

"In the gaming room." Elsa replied smoothly. Nodding, Tsubaki raced up the stairs with a bowl of hot miso soup.

"BLACK*STAR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" She shrieked. Curiosity killed the cat and i decided to investigate what happened.

"Elsa great job!" I said breathlessly through my laughter that i could barely control. The sight was just hysterical. Black*Star was curled up in the corner of room, looking all depressed murmured something between the lines of i shouldn't have brag too much and i wish i never surpassed god. A few scalpel and knives were just a few inches of his body, it made it promising that there would be dents in the walls.

Kid walked in on us and his eyes widen in shock before realization struck him. He started to clutch onto his side as if it was going to split, rolling up and down laughing like mad.

"God, Black*Star what happened to you?" He said as he wiped away his eyes. Black*Star didn't answer, he currently was in a traumatic stage.

"Elsa happen," Soul retorted as he was still chuckling away.

"It wasn't my fault that he was being irritating." Elsa grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"No one's blaming you." James smiled warmly at Elsa and she allowed herself a little grin.

Taking a picture, i couldn't help but think that i should black mail him. However, he will probably be smashing every single device that has that picture in it and i definitely do not want to get my phone crushed.

"We've got a second Crona around here haven't we?" I smirked triumphantly as i stated a fact.

"I bet with you Black*Star will only be able to snap out of it when there is a new mission." Soul murmured in a low voice in my ear, so that no one could hear our quiet conversation.

"Well i think he will snap out of it in 2 hours." I rolled my eyes at him. It was pretty easy for Black*Star to pick up his 'godly' persona.

"Then we have a deal Lady Albarn." He gave me his famous grin and my face was painted with a slight hint of red.

"Penalty?" I questioned curiously, hoping that it wouldn't be too harsh.

"Anything the other wants." His grin got wider, but there was cockiness added to it. I nodded in agreement, he stuck out his hand.

Shaking his hand to seal the deal, i was fairly certain i was going to win this bet.

* * *

**Yuu: *debates whether Soul or Maka should win***

**Elsa: Black*Star is honestly irritating.**

**B*S: THATS NOT A WAY TO TREAT A GOD LIKE ME.**

**Elsa: Please just shut up.**

**James: *pushes up glasses* Me and Elsa belong to Lialane Graest!**

**Yuu: Please do check her out, she is an awesome writer.**

**Maka: She mainly is into SteinxMarie and her SoulxMaka stories are good too!**

**Soul: If you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to favorite and follow too**

**Tsubaki: But please do not forget to review and recommend!**

**Elsa: You better come back-**

**James: Or i'll take your soul. Gladly**


	20. Chapter 20 Poor BlackStar

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**(i ought to change that shit its getting boring. Grrrrr) Anyways, ITS CHAPTER 20 ALREADY? Its toooooo fast. I have decided to put this story up for adoption. NOT. This is my first fanfiction and I'm determined to finish it suddenly. Some of the fanfics I've seen many writers like me have too felt like giving up. But most of them persisted like I. Want. My. Edward****and ****MysticLion**** they sorta inspired me to continue writing do big thank you if you are reading this. There will be ****weekly updates**** , that would be an excellent compromise between you and me. Enjoy! (I tried to make it longer, i hope it worked)**

**P.S. the next chapter of To Trust will be up in a couple of hours**

**Disclaimer: If i own Soul Eater, i would have abandon this a long long time ago.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"I'm E.X.H.A.U.S.T.E.D." Soul plopped down on her bed, putting his head against Maka's pillow and draping her comforter around him before falling asleep immediately. She shook my head is dismay, unable to believe what he just did.

_How dare he gets onto MY bed when he has one, wearing his SHOES and not changing out of his clothes... Oh he is going to get a serious Maka Chop if he doesn't get off my bed._

"Soul," She started sweetly before her entire voice took a turn for a dead serious tone. "You better get off my bed THIS instant before i make sure you see the light."

His crimson red eyes widen in horror as he fell off the bed and met her blazing stare. She snickered in delight at his reaction and he started to pout adorably.

"This is how you treat your boyfriend?"

"You are my boyfriend?" she said innocently as she lifted my eyebrow at him. He scowled at her in disbelief and the next moment she knew, he was on a all-out tickle war.

Giggling, she tried to escape, throwing a pillow in his face, scrambling as fast as she could onto my feet, threatening to use her other pillow as she stood in her defensive stance

"You are so dead." He grinned with a deadly glint in his crimson eyes. Her eyes widen in shock when she knew what he tried to do. He charged at her, putting the comforter over me and carrying me over his shoulder.

"Soul!" She protested as she punched his back and kicked his muscular abs (Maka would never want to admit that to him), knowing it would have no effect. _No matter how hard he loved to tease me, he would never hurt me._ She thought to herself, thinking how she always felt safe with Soul.

But hell, she definitely won't go easy on him. She slipped out of his grasp and took his hand, slamming him onto the floor. Smirking, she retorted. "Never mess with a meister!"

"Indeed," Soul rubbed his sore back as he watch her meister climb onto her bed and pulling the comforter over her. "Don't be spoil sport and let me sleep next to you would ya?" He whispered huskily at her.

She felt hot shivers go up her spine as her cheeks went impossibly red. "N-No! You have your own bed!" She accused, trying to take much space as possible with her tiny body.

"Don't be so mean..." He stared at her with smouldering crimson eyes, making her heart beat at a fast pace.

"F-F-Fine! get your shoes off and get in here already, I'm tired." She yawned, exhausted from the events that happened.

Soul took his shoes off and threw her his famous toothy grin. "Anything else you want me to take off?" She shook her head and lowered it, trying to hide her embarrassment.

She slid to the side and allowed Soul to climb in and Soul kissed her forehead, inhaling her strawberry scent.

"You smell nice," He murmured against her hair.

"Thank you kind sir." She retorted before she snuggled against his neck before falling into deep slumber. _This is something I wish I could get used to._

**1 A.M. In the morning~**

"YAHOOOOOO ITS TIME TO BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD PEASANTS!" Black*Star screamed from the gaming room through the mike of the gaming room, causing everyone in the villa to wake up.

"That dude has a death wish," Elsa deadpanned, looking peeved.

"Don't worry, I'll join your revenge plan." Maka growled as she took a book, clenching onto it tightly.

"I really want to slice him up into 20 pieces right now..." Soul snarled as he changed his arm to scythe.

"SOUL WHERE IS THE SYMMETRY!?" Kid said as he pounded the floor, mumbling about how this world doesn't understand how beautiful symmetry is.

The rest joined them, not wanting to miss the scene. They stood at the doorway, anticipating what was going to happen.

"Tiresome _mutt,_ you just make me wake up." Elsa spat out the words maliciously and Black*Star's face went pale as he saw an evil glint in Elsa's eyes and she was holding scalpels and knives.

"I would really love to dissect you right now..." She muttered darkly as she stabbed the wall and pulling it out, leaving a hole. She threw her weapons at Black*Star all of them missing him by an inch. The moment Black*Star started to cower away, the others started to laugh their heads off.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screeched, promptly landing a book square on his head, causing a dent in head and a pretty little fountain of blood spewing out. They doubled laughing unable to stop cackling as they didn't have much resistance to what they were feeling.

Patty decided to join the fun and pounced on fainted Black*Star before pulling his hair. "Lizzy! Shaver please!"

Liz nodded quickly before magically pulled one out, shaving off the middle of his hair. Poor Tsubaki stood there hopelessly seeing her boyfriend and meister get tortured while she was muffling her laughter by covering her hand over her mouth.

"I've been waiting to this for a VERY long time..." Maka cracked her knuckles as she drew on Black*Star's face. She happily doodled on his face with a permanent marker that guaranteed that it needed to take a few days before it would rub off.

Laughter ringed through the villa as they laughed non-stop for who the hell knows how long. They finally fell asleep on the cold carpeted floor of the gaming room with Black*Star being tied just in case if he woke up early and tried to do anything funny to them.

**8A.M. In the morning~ Maka's P.O.V**

Dazed, I stood up, bending my back to try to get the strained muscles to relax. I slumped and went downstairs, attracted by the aroma that wafted around the house. A cup of coffee sounded really nice right now. Kid was reading the newspaper at the kitchen, drinking his coffee.

"Morning," I rubbed my eyes as I greet him, getting a mug to pour some coffee.

"Morning Maka." He said politely, his eyes still glued at the newspaper.

"What ya looking at?" I mumbled as I felt the hot liquid surge through my body, giving me energy to talk.

"Next mission. Father wants this efficiently done as there was way too much damage."

"Damage?" I looked at the newspaper curiously. The headlines stated:

**SEVERE FOOD POISONING. DEATH COUNT RISES TO 23 PEOPLE.  
**  
_ ROME had been overcome by a series of food poisoning, causing the people who had been affected by it die a few days after consumption. Investigators are unable to track down the source of trouble, due to the fact that the victims were unable to identify the crime suspect or even what they ate. Margeret Bennett, one of the victims stated," I can't seem to remember what I had eaten or where it was located. I only faintly remember that I stumbled across the shop by chance as the aroma was really alluring." After a short span of 2 days, she passed away. Many people in Rome have been devastated by such news, and are now afraid of consuming food as they thought it was not safe. The government have been trying their best to get food critics to test out if the food is consumable. They are hoping to find the suspect in order to ease the tension of their people.  
_  
"So this is the pre-Kishin we have to hunt down." I snarled, gritting my teeth as I had a death grip on the table, not knowing what I would destroy if I let go.

"Indeed." He said, his voice as cold as ice. We couldn't believe that a pre-Kishin would slowly weaken its prey before devouring its soul. It was too inhumane, not that it had humanity to start with. But torturing its prey is just too much.

"I will swear to avenge the people wo have died." I said contemptuously.

"Such a waste of beauty too... Margeret Bennett was a very young and symmetrical woman." I nodded in agreement. This was the first I couldn't wait to slice someone's head off and I was going to savour every moment of it.

In fact, I will personally stuff the food down his throat, making him suffer what the others felt and slit his throat, ending it in the worst way possible. "I second that," Kid said in an affirmative voice, only to make me realise I had spoke my thoughts out loud.

Someone came down, her light footsteps making a soft clanking sound on the wooden stairs. "Oh, Kid and Maka you are awake? I sort of expected myself to be the first." Tsubaki said sheepishly as she made herself some green tea.

Smiling warmly at her, I replied. "Nah, we just woke up too and we are looking over the new mission."

"So it seems." She murmured as she looked at the newspaper. Moments later, her mouth was in a grim line. "This person is going to pay with every drop of blood he has."

"Spoken like a true weapon." Kid grinned as he nudged her symmetrically. Her face became an emotionless mask as she headed off to awake the others. I had a feeling she was feeling the same way as I did.

"Pack your bag guys, we are moving out of here today!" Kid hollered, making sure it was loud enough for everyone to hear. The house was eerily silent after that, all concentrated on what they should wear to blend in and how they were going to track the pre-Kishin down.

I weighed my options. It couldn't be the work of only one person, to be able to make such a thing and plot out everything perfectly without getting caught would need a partner-in-crime. Thus, all the more we should have our guards up. I'm just hoping that I would blend in well enough for the pre-Kishin to fall into our trap and making us try their food. That's all I could ever pray for.

I wore a sleeveless black halter top, along with a red leather jacket and a faded blue jeans, along with simple sky blue hoop earrings, red high heels amd i let my hair down, allowing it cascade down my back. I nodded at myself before stepping out the room with my lugguage all packed and ready to go.

I stepped out only to find Liz, looking at what I was wearing. She was also dressed very well due to her humongous wardrobe that she brought along. Wearing a long sleeved checkered top tied into a knot in the middle of her chest with a white tank top underneath, a bleached boot cut jeans, purple pumps and her hair tied into a half pony tail, I knew she would blend in exceptionally well.

Tsubaki was even better. She wore a long sleeved turtleneck dress that hugged her figure, with grey at the top, a black belt and skirt that was at her mid thighs not to forget a grey tam.(that is ehat they would say for a beret in french)Wearing a sweet pair of stiletto heels and fishnet stockings her look was complete.

Patty was just wearing a maroon coloured bolero jacket with a simple grey printed dress that has a boat neckline and on it says 'I love giraffes' wonder where she got that shirt from. She wore dark maroon tights and like her sister a pair of stiletto heels but now a heart ring laid on her fingers.

They guys dressed in their normal clothes, except that kid took off his jacket and black star changed his shirt to a grey hoodie and his shoes to sneakers.

Liz rolled her eyes at their fashion. "Seriously dudes? We are going to ROME and you dress like that? Kind of depressing. Especially you Soul, I expected more from you." She stabbed her finger at him and Soul raised his hands up, surrendering.

"Like you said, we are DUDES we don't dress up as much as you do." Soul retorted flatly.

"Whatever losers!" The girls and I jeered, flipping our hair in their boarded the plane, my heart only set on one thing. _Pre-kishin I will bring you down._

* * *

**Yuu: They are going to Italy, Rome the 4th vacation spot!**

**Maka: It's not the last one right?**

**Sayuri: Nope it ain't... There's still one more.**

**Soul: Hell was there tons of fighting... So uncool.**

**Yuu: *growls* I didn't enjoy writing team fights either. YUU CHOP!**

**Soul: *collaspe with face flattened***

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Liz: Please review and recommend!**

**Patty: Don't forget to fav and follow for Patty Giraffes!**

**Maka: You better come back or I'll take your soul!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**


	21. Teaser Sundays

**Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN SOUL EATER BUT I CAN'T *cries***

* * *

Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I yawned. My back was hurting from the good solid 8 hours of sleep I barely had in a rather long time. Kind of a dread really. Carefully swiping Soul's hand off my lap, I turned to look at him, ready to shake him awake with all the strength I had.

What I saw shocked me next.

Soul was pale which was abnormal for his tan skin, it was almost translucent. His breathing was erratic and didn't seem like he was moving at all, other then his chest heaving up and down like it was a difficult task. The dark shadows under his eyes almost seemed purple and why does it look like his soul shrunk?

Realisation hit me, did we just fall for the kishin's trap?

I kicked open the connecting doors to Kid, Liz and Patty's room, only to see Kid kneeling at the bedside, his eyes filled with ur shed tears as he stared at his demon guns.

Amber eyes met emerald, we knew that we were the only two who could possible save our friends from their timely deaths. The clock was ticking slowly, what could be our ends?

* * *

**A/N: This is just a teaser~ I know I've been MIA recently as I was on vacation... So sorry! I couldn't really do much on this as I kept rewriting it until I lost count. It was kind of horrible really. But don't worry , it'll be up this Wednesday as I have all the time in the world to write now as school ended for 2 months! Ciao~**

**P.S. I will be doing a lot of heavy editing or rewriting to this story as the quality made go DAFUQ**


	22. Chapter 21 Planes and Hell high

**Lol did you miss me? Probably not, after the teaser I gave you xD Anyways you guys are lucky I stayed up to write this. It's freaking 1A.M here. You better thank P.C. And Kristen Cast for giving me the energy to write after the publishing the 10th installment, Hidden. Well enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own Soul Eater. NOT**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

Passengers eyed us as we boarded the flight, under normal circumstances, Kid decided that this would be for the best as they should have a 'normal' experience. I groaned at that, knowing that fighting Kishins were not even normal to begin with.

Their irritating stares bore our backs, their souls giving off a lusty vibe. _Ugh they disgusted me_.I cringed in disgust, knowing that i would gladly throw them off the plane while flying if they even attempted to touch a single strand of hair of my friends.

_And I would be more than happy to do it!_ I silently added.

Feeling Soul's grip tighten on me, i sent him a questioning look only to see his blazing gaze on someone who was looking at me

Nudging that over protective fool, i gave him a sweet chaste kiss that made his eyes widen before he returned it happily.

"Mmm Princess you taste good..." Soul murmured as he gently bit my earlobe, causing shivers of pleasure to run down my spine and more staring. I was about to protest when-

Liz promptly hit their heads with a shoe.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" We screamed in simulation, only to make their friends topple over laughing.

Tsubaki gave me a disapproving look before she dragged me to sit with her. "You know what is PDA?" She whispered, only to make me feel worse, or self-conscious for the matter.

"When were you so devious!" I said harshly, shocked that Tsubaki would comment on such a thing when she would usually be asking the gang to stop embarrassing me.

Tsubaki gave her a shrug of nonchalance before she continued to look at the magazine on her lap. I frowned, knowing that Liz and Patty's behavior was rubbing off my best friend which was definitely not a good thing at all. I yearned to have the all-innocent Tsubaki back, that side of her was so much better.

Shaking my head, i leaned into the chair and fell asleep.

**Later~**

"GET UP GET UP GET UP! WE'RE HERE SLEEPY HEAD!"

I woke up in shock. _What did i miss!?_ In a rush, i scampered out of my chair only to fall flat on my face.

"Yay Maka-chan is up!" Patty cheered as she pranced around the plane, causing people to stare. I ran to her before stopping her to jump.

"Could you act human?" I hissed at her, still grumpy from the lack of sleep. She gave me an innocent grin and gave me a quick jerky head bob.

"Awwww don't be mad Maka-chan, Patty is just excited!" She squealed, her big blue eyes filled with excitement made my heart soften. It was so hard to be mad at Patty.

Soul scratched his head as he slung his hand around my shoulders, murmuring sleeping beauty into my ear, only to earn a glare from me.

"YAHOOOOOOOO DON'T EVER FORGET THAT YOU'VE MET THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" He screamed from the top of the plane and all of us sweat dropped. _When the hell did he get up there?!_

Another reason why we shouldn't take public transport. Check.

"Someone get him down before he does something utterly stupid..." Kid murmured as he slid a note to me. I nodded mutely before I flipped open the note to read it.

_Soul Perception to find Kishin souls now._

"Can't you do it yourself?" I lamented, still feeling the effect of sleepiness on me.

"Yours is more advanced, you should know that perfectly well." He said in a matter-of-factly tone that made me sigh in frustration. Being too good is really bad sometimes.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki was persuading Black*Star to come down as a few security guards were heading our way, their souls filled with annoyance.

"God damnit. I'll get that bastard right now." Soul muttered as he jumped up the plane and dragged him down before me made a run to the airport. We do not need to be sent back to Death City when our mission has yet to start. If we did we are guaranteed to get a Reaper chop and Kid would not be spared either.

We ran a few miles before stopping, panting from the weight of the luggages. They were definitely heavier than our weapons thats for sure. Then we realized something. _WHERE THE HELL IS CRONA?_

I buried my face in my hands. "This is not happening... this is not happening..." I talked unceasingly, unable to believe i abandoned Crona, out of all people CRONA.

My worries ended when i felt a familiar gust of wind blow. For once, i was glad Raganok was with him.

"Crona!" I pounced into his arms as he landed and he was taken aback and returned my hug awkwardly.

"M-M-Maka, I'm o-ok-okay! Raganok s-s-said you were h-heading th-this direction." He stuttered, his cheeks were slightly pinkish.

"Tell Raganok i owe him 20 sweets," I smiled brightly as Kid hailed a taxi to take us to our destination. We quickly bombarded the cab, hell we would drive it if we could. The drive seemed to take forever and the growling from Black*Star and Soul's stomach were getting louder such that the taxi driver looked at us like we were savage animals. Only if they knew.

We arrived at the Grand Hotel Plaza, the hotel we would be staying in for the time being. We heard Kid argue with the receptionist in rapid Italian in a inhumane speed. The receptionist looked resigned as she stared at the computer screen, typing things in reluctantly before passing us the key cards.

Looks like Kid won this round.

The lift made a sluggish ascend up to the rooms and the moment the door opened, all hell broke loose.

The immature guys including Kid and to our dismay, Patty, ran to the rooms like their life depended on it. It left a screen of dust along te trail they left, making us cough. If I am correct, I heard a lot of cussings so I presume that they interrupted people in their sleep.

We sighed at their immaturity, hoping they would grow up some day. We went door to door to apologise before we arrived at the rooms but what awaited us was nothing we've ever experience before. We were engulfed in a hurricane.

* * *

**I ain't a goody two shoes so don't expect me to get to the teaser part that fast xD leve with this, it's reality LOL. Dotz! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows I got! Means a lot to me So please continue with it ;)**


	23. Chapter 22 Shopping plans

**What's up reader! Welcome to another chapter of Love is Complicated. Hope you are enjoying so far, if you ain't leave some critism for me so i can improve alright? Please do check out my other fanfics _To Trust_ and _Different_, my newest fanfic! Make sure you check it out! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I fainted when i knew i couldn't own Soul Eater... **

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Guys. Do!?" Tsubaki, Liz and I screeched in rage as we surveyed the chaos that lied before our eyes.

This was beyond ludicrous; it was so messed up that you would think a tornado hit the place.

The fridge was rummaged through until it was empty of its contents, the television was turned on full blast(you could hear people screaming too), there were feathers everywhere, all the furniture was turned over and Kid was pounding the floor, depressing about the symmetry being ruined.

I cracked my knuckles, glaring at them who had an interesting shade of white on their faces as I armed my book. Oh I am going to enjoy this.

"S-Save us!" Black*Star and Soul looked pleadingly at them trying to get them to stop me. The girls didn't even look at them, Tsubaki was checking the split ends of her hair and Liz was filing her nails to perfection.

I grinned devilishly, knowing that I got their consent and at the three minutes mark we had them tied up in a chain out of Tsubaki hair and we were cleaning everything up.

"I am going to make them cry by making sure that their bank accounts have negative numbers..." Liz muttered as she swept up the feathers.

"Oh, I will have the pleasure of joining you by buying tons of books." I chimed in, debating what book I should buy already.

Tsubaki entered the room holding credit cards and grinned impishly at us with Crona hiding behind her. "I overheard your conversation so I decided to join the plan."

I grinned at her, deciding that this Tsubaki had its own unique benefits.

"S-S-Should we untie P-Patty? She looks pitiable..." Crona croaked softly and we gave him a smile. He has a soft spot for Patty.

Easily pulling Patty out of the chain was easy, she was small and slim. Slapping her lightly awake, her blue eyes fluttered open, clouded with confusion.

"Mmmm Sis whad jus happened?"(She's spouting a random language whenever she wakes up)

Liz sighed at her little sister's naivety, before explaining everything that happened.

"Lizzy, Patty is really sorry!" She said frantically.

"I'll help you beat the shit out of those bastards." She added in menacingly, cackling.

I pulled her up to my eye level and grinned menacingly at her. "We don't need you to beat them up; we need you to spend their money."

Her eyes widened in excitement and I knew she was going to enjoy this. "I WANNA BUY A ZOO! RAWR!" She sang at the top of her lungs, making us giggle a little.

Linking arms with them, we headed out, leaving the dudes to wake up on their own, courtesy to Patty for putting a pail of ice cold water on top of the door.

Later in the mall~ YAY FOR ITALIAN! I think...

"This will look good on you Maka," Liz said as she tossed me a white tank top.

I looked exasperatedly at her, sighing. "For the last time Liz-"

"You hate shopping. I know, I know just try it on, please?" She pressed, giving me her big puppy dog eyes. I groaned internally, wondering why she always had to use her trump card at the worse times.

"Tsubaki, a little help?" I looked pleadingly at her, trying to get her to agree with me.

"Come on Maka, you've been rejecting her in almost every store you went to. Of course she will be desperate." She mused as she looked at the skirt that she pulled out from the rack.

"Fine." I snapped, grabbing the top that Liz was holding out and heading into the changing room. She squealed at my surrender and i could hear her scampering to get more clothes. She was going to make sure i will never get out of this room.

Tossing on the top, I looked at myself in the mirror. It fit me rather well and I must admit that the design was kind of pretty. It was thinly strapped, with a scooped neckline tank top and it had a racer back. Stepping out of the room awkwardly, I showed it to Liz.

"Just like I thought, it would fit you! Try this on too!" She clapped her hands as she tossed me a few more articles of clothing in a careless haste and I struggled to catch in before it hit the ground.

Vowing that I would never step into a changing room ever again, I easily slipped on an acne tube high waist jeans and blue knitted long line cardigan jacket. As I admired my outfit in the mirror, I saw shoes flying in from the gap above the door.

"Tsubaki! Remind me to never ever bring Liz to a shop with 3 floors!" I hollered out, earning a soft, gentle laugh outside the door. Growling as I wore the black buckle boots, I quickly stepped out, only to meet Liz glistening eyes.

"Maka you are so pretty! Soul is going to get a major nosebleed that will knock you unconscious if he sees you!"

"Thanks, but I don't think that's a compliment..." I commented dryly as I played with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Girl, does it look like i care? Anyways try this on please!" She said as she jabbed her fingers at a pile of clothes.

"Ah hell no." I said, sassing her. Returning back to the changing room, i was stunned to silence at the amount of clothes piled up in there and my normal clothes were gone.

"ELIZABETH THOMPSON!" I flared as I stormed out to find her.

"Yes Maka?" She smiled innocently at me as she went through the clothes. I was pretty sure someone was trying to muffle their laughter...

"What the hell is with the amount of clothing in the changing room and where are my normal clothes?" I hissed, glaring frostily at her.

"Maka Albarn! Loosen it up! You've been rather stressed lately and don't you think you should get some weight off your shoulders? You ain't getting your clothes back till you choose a few decent outfits!" She proclaimed as she dragged me back to the changing room, pushing me in.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that she was right, I honestly wanted to have fun, but its difficult when there were so many things to worry about. What if the kishin was going to strike, what food we couldn't possibly eat and here we are _shopping_.

We only finally decided to give it a day as we were famished. We were chattering about many different things when our phones rang at the same time. Shooting each other curious glances, we flipped open our phones.

:.

_To: Maka :)_

_From: Souly :)_

_Meet us at this cool restaurant Villaggio Italiano just down the street from our hotel!_

_:._

"They are hopeless," I muttered in annoyance.

"But still, we're hungry so let's just meet them." Tsubaki said as she rubbed her growling tummy.

We nodded in agreement, before we strolled to the restaurant with every purpose to make the guys wait longer.

**Later at Villagio Italiano~**

"You're finally here..." The dudes droned, looking like they can drop dead on the floor without food. We snickered, knowing that taking their cards were a good thing.

"Nu-uh, we came to pick you up as we ate already. Your bank account currently has zero dollars." Liz said sweetly, feigning nonchalance as we forced ourselves to keep the serious looks on our face.

"At least zero is symmetrical, beats nothing." Kid said as he shrugged.

"Good job, it'll give my parents something to deal with." Soul grinned happily.

Our jaws slacked open, unable to believe what they just said. Black*Star didn't care, he didn't have a credit card to begin with.

"Let me go buy something so it becomes something unsymmetrical..." Liz murmured but Kid was a step ahead of her.

"No you don't and I know you're lying." He smiled at her as he wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"I ain't l-l-lying-" Liz protested, simply cut off by Kid's sweet, chaste kiss on her lips.

Smiling at the sweet scene before me, I didn't realize someone's hand slipping int my pocket and skillfully pull out something. I turned my head fast and caught the hand, only to meet red crimson eyes that were filled with mischief.

"Don't you dare, sweetie." I said in a sickly sweet voice, meeting his eyes with my blazing gaze that could possibly burn holes in your skull.

"I dare," He smirked as he yanked his hand, pulling me to him and giving me a bear hug. I pounded against his chest in denial, though I would never want to admit I like him touching me.

"Let's go and eat already." He mumbled as he kissed the crown of my head, making me smile a little. Meanwhile _someone_ was rejoicing too much.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey babe," A certain blunette stalked up to Tsubaki, whispering huskily in her ear. Tsubaki shivered at the sound of that low tone, liking the way it sound. She could hear it like a record playing forever.

"Hey," She whispered back, leaning into his arms, loving the warmth of it as his rough fingers traced the outline of her lips. Not wasting a moment, Black*Star placed a sloppy kiss on _his_ dark arm, his goddess. She returned it gladly, consumed by the hunger that she constantly felt around Black*Star, it never did die down when they started to stead, the intensity raised and burst through the roof constantly whenever they were in the comfort of their own homes.

They ended the kiss, though their lust yearned for more, they had another hunger to satisfy, something more comprehensible and all the need was just one word: Food.

* * *

**That sweet little TsuStar scene is to make up torturing Black*Star xD feel kind of gulity about what i did. So do mind me and sorry for not updating. Really couldn't bring my mind to write. Better late than never right?**

_What's on my fic_ _rack_: Ah Hoy mate! Today we have a excellent fanfic that is very adventurous indeed.

That's right, so step aboard on the airship! It is written by **TheSliverBloodAlchemist** and the story is called **Airship Grigori**. It brings you on a thrilling adventure in the skies, having find your true friends, aeronants and soul mates. It all starts with Soul and Maka making a compromise to fly the skies together, a captain and a first mate or pilot to be exact.

There's tons of temper problems, engine problems, injuries, fighting (or blood and gore to be exact), past catching up to their present and well... cats. Wrenches can be deadly too in the story. So grab your googles and hold on tight, the Airship Grigori is taking off!

**This is it for today's chapter, stay tuned for more in the next chapter on SoulxMaka Love is Complicated! Don't forget to review~ ;)**


	24. Chapter 23 Italian Food

**Hey readers! Sorry for the almost late update xDDD I just couldn't seem to concentrate on this story as i have ton of rehearsals, my mind isn't on it as I've been watching Grimm as it is awesome! But enough of the talking, let's just read alright? And last note, follow me on twitter yuuki24688 as i am way to lazy to create a blog when i just want to say a line of something.**

**Disclaimer: I'll get a free pizza this instant if i own Soul Eater. *a second passes* you get the point.**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

Settling down on the table that the waitress brought us to, she gave us the menus in haste, asking us if we wanted any drinks.

"Ti piacerebbe avere le bevande?"_(Would you like to have any drinks?)_ She asked as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ears. I snorted slightly at her attempt to flirt, she was obviously not naturally blond like Patty or even close my ash-blonde for the matter, she was bleached blond as you could see some black roots growing back out.

"Yes, I would like to drink..." Soul pondered as his eyes scanned through the menu, unsure of what pick.

"Your blood." Black*Star grinned wickedly, only to earn a smack to the table from Liz asking him to scare the poor girl who looked a little bit terrified of his 'almighty' presence.

"Potrei avere otto biccheri di acqua calda, grazie."_(Eight glasses of warm water please, thank you)_ Kid said politely, murmuring about the bubbles in the other drinks being unsymmetrical. The waitress nodded quickly as she scampered back to the kitchen looking all pale and confused.

She came back out shortly, carrying glasses of water and questioned us what we would like but this time, she annoyed me as she was in a distance with Soul that way too much of a close proximity. She was too close to _my_ Soul.

"Mushroom Ravioli please," I said with a pleasant smile plastered on my face but my cold and stiff voice proved my mood otherwise. Soul allowed himself a little smirk as he moved closer to me and squeezed my hand as he planted a kiss along my jaw line, making a blush erupt on my cheeks. Leaning back in fright as she looked at me with envy before she diverted her attention to some else.

"Vorrei ordinare un Pomodoro Pasta, Cheesy Crumble, Mushroom Ravioli, Spaghetti, Frittata, Marinara Pasta, Beef Pastrami e Chicken Cheese Salsicca grazie."_(I would like to order a -insert orders here- thank you)_ Kid ranted off with an excellent Italian accent that could make people think he was an Italian if not for his amber eyes and pale complexion.

Smiling gratefully at him, she quickly rushed into the kitchen to report what we wanted.

Unconsciously, I asked. "Perché hai messo gli ordini in modo tale?"_(Why did you put the orders in such way?)_ I noticed that the orders were placed in such a way that girls were before the boys and placed from the oldest to the youngest.

Kid looked at me knowingly, before launching into a full explanation. "I ragazzi stanno dietro alle ragazze come l'Italia ritiene che meritano più rispetto dopo tutti hanno contribuito per la società. Come la maggior parte dei paesi, gli anziani viene prima della gioventù. Al fine di fondersi con loro, dobbiamo seguire le loro regole?"_(The boys are behind the girls as Italy believes that deserve more respect after all have contributed to the society. Like most of the countries, the elderly are before the youths. In order to blend in with them, we must follow their rules right?)_

I nodded in agreement as the people who did not know Italian look at us quizzically, not understanding a single thing we were saying.

"Can you guys speak a language we know?" Soul said, looking a little disgruntled, making me and Kid laugh a little.

"Alright," He chuckled as he raised both his hands symmetrically, calling truce.

"So Maka when did you know Italian?" Liz asked as she stirred her drink a little, looking bored.

"A few years back I guess, I took it for fun." I shrugged, thinking about the times where I failed miserably at Italian.

Shortly after the awkward silence, the waitressed whisked out of the kitchen, skilfully ducking the chairs and tables in her way. Looking at the food, I felt kind of sick like I was going to throw up.

"Gimmeasec," I said in a gibberish voice as I cupped my mouth and ran to the restroom, trying to get my puke down.

I slammed open the door to the restroom and opened the toilet seat, promptly puking my guts out. When it finally ended, I quickly flushed the toilet, not even considering how my puke actually looks like or I might faint from the degree of disgust in the toilet bowl.

Standing up, my knees felt like jelly and it could buckle any moment if it wasn't for the death grip I had on the door.

I wiped my mouth with the sleeve on my shirt as I stumbled out of the restroom, feeling lightheaded as hell.

Soul and Black*Star was already finished with their food, patting their tummy and murmuring how good the food was. Kid was well... Kid.

His food was untouched, his way lying on the ground looking dead while Patty was laughing her head off. Rubbing my temples at how childish they get sometimes, I sighed.

"Let's go back; I'm not in a mood to eat." I said as I just tossed 150 on the table to the waitress. Liz and Tsubaki nodded as they dragged Kid and Patty out.

**Back at the hotel~**

Changing out of those tight fitted clothes and tossing the shopping bags aside, I randomly picked one of Soul's shirts, brushed my teeth mercilessly 3 times before climbing into bed.

I was about to fall asleep when someone's rough hands pulled me in. I turned around to face a certain albino boy when I saw a set muscular abs along with a large scar that would remain for eternity caught my breath. That dude was half naked!?

I pushed myself off the bed, startled. "Oh my gosh Soul! Wear some clothes dude!" I hissed half-heartedly as I checked him out, not bothering to think how red my cheeks were.

He smirked at my roving eyes, only to reply with his voice filled with victory. "You afraid to sleep with your half-naked boyfriend?" He teased, only to make my cheeks heat up even more. You could practically cook an egg on it now.

"How would you feel if I'm half-naked," I challenged as my eyes narrowed into slits, looking intently at him. What happened was totally unexpected.

His head was flung backward and blood was coming out from his nose.

"Pervert!" I screeched as I grabbed a book and slammed it into his skull, making a pretty little fountain spew out from his head. Only if it was lemonade, I would drink it.

Tapping the hard-cover book on my shoulder, I smiled. "Trusty old pal aren't you bookie? I chuckled as I pulled the comforter over me, falling asleep.

**The next morning~**

Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I yawned. Checking the time, my back was hurting from the good solid 8 hours of sleep I barely had in a rather long time. Kind of a dread really. Carefully swiping Soul's hand off my lap, I turned to look at him, ready to shake him awake with all the strength I had. How dare that pervert climb into the same bed as me.

What I saw shocked me next.

Soul was pale which was abnormal for his tan skin, it was almost translucent. His breathing was erratic and didn't seem like he was moving at all, other than his chest heaving up and down like it was a difficult task. The dark shadows under his eyes almost seemed purple and why does it look like his soul shrunk?

Realisation hit me; did we just fall for the kishin's trap?

I kicked open the connecting doors to Kid, Liz and Patty's room, only to see Kid kneeling at the bedside, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he stared at his demon guns.

Amber eyes met emerald; we knew that we were the only two who could possible save our friends from their timely deaths. The clock was ticking slowly, what could be our ends?

I collapsed onto the girl shaking my head in denial. "This is so not happening... Let this be a dream, let it be..."

Kid wept silently, confirming my thoughts. "Black*Star and Tsubaki are like this too, I checked."

My head shot up in disbelief, holding on to the fragile strand of hope that this was a dream. That was impossible, beyond my wildest dreams, I never imagined my friends in such a life-threatening situation. For god damn sake, we were only 18!

Both of us knew that we could not fight without weapons. Unless I became one myself.

We must have been on the same page for his eyes glistened with a little hope.

"We have to try it we?" I murmured quietly which made him nod in grim disgust.

"You won't be symmetrical then," He protested.

Grabbing his shoulders, my nails dug into his skin "Kid! We can't hesitate anymore! You know that! Our friends are going to fucking die if we don't try. I will be symmetrical once you do Soul Resonance with me!"

"Alright," He said in a shaky voice. I could only pray that this will work.

* * *

**Still, I ain't gonna give you the fight so cue the suspense xD I won't be able to write much next week as i got a freaking performance coming round the corner and that means more practice. Fudge. Anyways, remember to follow me on Twitter yuuki24688 and check out my newly published story _Mixed Enemies_ plus my other 2 fanfics _Different_ and _To Trust_! Thanks!**

_What's on my fic rack: _Out of one of the most awesome fanfics I've seen, one of those that left the deepest impressions for me is **Matching Scars** by **SpoonMeister13x8.** I love this story a lot as it talks about what some teens are facing right now.

The story is heart-wrenching at times when a certain green-eyed girl decides that she had enough of her parents constant shoutings at each other and venting of anger against her as they know simply nothing about her, she turned onto the blade for help and slowly she fell into a darker abyss until she commits suicide. She of course gets saved or how can the story possibly go on?

She really thinks she is normal but then she starts to question herself. Being mental disordered meant no hell way she normal and she ends up signing up for the Trouble Teens Programme as it was best for and gets into the the Death City Mental Institution. She goes there and meet some of the famous character in Soul Eater and the one that catches her attention the most was Soul. Starting from his weird door if i must say so myself.

Can she truly get over her temptations and try to live life again a different way or will she just push everyone away and live in eternal darkness? If this caught your interest make sure you throw away your blades and pills before Maka get them~

**That's all i have to surrender for this week, hope to see you again in the next update! Please be nice to review fav and follow~ Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 24 Hourglass The time is ticking

**It's been a really long time since I wrote a 2051 word chapter for this story as in the story alone so all i can say is that I feel a great sense of accomplishment xDDD Anyways, This is because i want to thank all of you amazing fans for the 8k worth if views (perfectly symmetrical eh?) So yea and please check out my other stories _To Trust_, _Different_ and _Mixed_ _Enemies_ which i will probably be updating a new chapter tomorrow!**

**Also, don't forget to add me on twitter at yuuki24688 would ya ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owe Soul Eater, I don't think I need to write this story anymore**

* * *

"Shall we test out a little?" Maka suggested. She wasn't really sure about this, the previous time she managed to activate her weapon blood was by pure coincidence. Could she do it again?

"Maka focus on thinking yourself as a blade." Kid said calmly, clearly experiencing such a thing before. Resonating her soul with him had never been a problem, the main problem now was whether she could do it or not. She knew she had her papa's weapon blood in her before but she refused to submit to it as she wanted to be like her mama, a meister.

Standing her ground, she took three cleansing breaths. Focusing as hard as she could, she tried to think of herself as a weapon, a scythe to be specific. Slowly, she felt herself warp and turned into a Grey and black scythe, the colour she inherited from her papa.

Her soul reached out for Kid's and with a little tuning, Kid was easily flipping her while she was trying to get used to being a weapon. The feeling was all new to her, seemly how connected she was to her temporary meister and the sudden sense of wanting to protect her meister. Her job now was to look for incoming attacks and not fight. Yet, she couldn't help but look at what she had become. She was slightly like Soul, just that the colours were different and that there wasn't an eye. At the end it wasn't sharp and spiky, there was a grigori soul carved on it.

"Soul Resonance." They both said silently, for the very first time Maka felt her black-haired meister's wavelength pass back and forth before it reached its final result, the witch hunter. Knocked breathless by the shape of the resonance result, it was not a wide U that Soul and Maka would have achieved. Instead, it was more of a V, perfectly symmetrical and 3 holes in the translucent but yet colourful against the dark shadows that surrounded them.

"The traditional super technique that all Scythe Meisters use. Witch Hunter." Kid breathed as he spun me like his grey and black scythe like it was nothing at all. The ash-blonde meister was shocked at his skills, knowing that his was using two demon pistols for weapons, rejecting the scythes as they were asymmetrical. _Maybe Death Gods have a natural talent for scythes after all,_ Maka mused happily.

Kid sliced a demolished building with ease and grinned a little. He never knew using a scythe was this easy." Let's go, we don't have a second to waste." Maka said in a dead serious tone as her reflection appeared on the scythe. She wouldn't want her friends to die, what's more her partner and best friend was at risk too. _My lover too._ She added sadly. She wouldn't want their amazing relationship to end, there was so much more they had to do.

Kid's skateboard came out of his hand after a simple inaudible command from him and he swiftly stepped onto it.

"Combine our soul perception ability?" Maka suggested as she could feel Kid's tension as he tried to stretch out his soul perception to find that waitress's soul. They had earlier debated that the kishin had hid his soul well as they would have felt him in the restaurant and killed him efficiently. However, they never did manage to feel it even though their soul perception was on the entire time.

Kid nodded as they resonated again, this time leaving the job to his temporary partner to find since she had a more advanced Soul Perception than he did. Right now, he had to concentrate on steering Beelzebub or they might crash into a building.

"Found them!" Maka squealed in delight as she detected the waitress's soul. It was easy to find as her soul constantly quivered from some unknown fear, making it easy to remember her. Directing Kid through the streets of Rome, they arrived at the brightly lit sign of Villaggio Italiano. That sign downright peeved the duo off, after all the vile things they had done to the citizens and their friends. Especially their friends.

Sneaking through the back door of the restaurant, they peeked in remaining undetected. They watched as the chef cooked the meals with superb skill, making their mouths water at well garnished food and the delicious aroma. They stopped dead in track of thoughts when they saw the chef sprinkle something on the food before cackling menacingly. They had found the correct person alright.

"Kill or not is yours to decide Kid." Maka whispered in a low voice such that it was only possible for Kid to hear.

"Can't kill him yet. We need the antidote remember?" Kid urged, feeling the aura of blood lust leak from Maka. He was angry too, but out of the both of them, he was the sane one.

"I want to slice him bobble head off so badly right now." Maka hissed, trying to hold in her anger that seemed to be bursting through the roof.

"Why I have guests. Are you hungry perhaps?" The chef turned his head to look at the pair, his deep purple eyes showing hunger.

Kid stood up and positioned his weapon before him, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Cerberus the Evil Chef, I shall enforce your death penalty." He swung me a few times before it firmly landed on his shoulders, his fighting stance ready of anything that could possibly happen.

Maka looked around the room and found no souls that were stored. She was confused, terrified even. How could the kishin suck up the souls without having to store in somewhere first? There wasn't anything that looked like an antidote either. _We'll think about this later._ She thought to herself as she focused at the task at hand, defeating Cerberus would be the main motive.

Kid rushed ahead to attack the kishin, kicking him solidly in the guts as he flew backwards to the cold brick wall, leaving a slight dent in it. Spitting out a little blood, the kishin wiped his mouth, eyeing the two meisters with hunger. They looked delicious, better than their other minion friends that devoured their food. Charging fast at them with inhuman speed, he ducked down to miss a swipe of the scythe and tried to knock them off their balance by swiping his legs, which the boy with black hair easily dodged, stabbing his feet.

Cerberus let out a screech of rage as his eyes turned red with white pupils, allowing him to turn into his true self. He was truly a monster, with sharp jagged teeth and leaned body hat was almost skin and bones, his orange complexion that looked almost sick. His hands turned into 3 sharp claws, his breath came out in a hiss as the wound on his leg healed as he morphed. The team look horrified at what he had became, shocked by what he truly was.

Kid never wasting a moment charged again with precision, striking him on the back with the end of the pole, making him slam on the ground. Maka sensed what was happening and screamed, seconds before the kishin's attack. "Kid, careful he's going for your leg!"

Heeding his weapon's primal instincts, he easily lifted leg from the ground before making a perfect U and landing on the kishin's leg, hearing a snap in his leg. Cerberus winced in pain as he stood up, throwing the pair off his back, off guard for a second.

He took it as a distraction, grabbing the pole and flinging them aside, crashing a few of his precious hourglass. He felt some of the souls dissipate from his body a little and his anger grew. "How dare you destroy my property." His voice rose in anger as his claw seemly sharpened and grew longer.

Noticing his discomfort, Maka and Kid easily blocked off his claws with the blade and swung it, the pole hitting him square on the face. They slammed the end into his mouth and against the wall before pulling it out and slashing him. A red soul floated down but still no souls in sight.

Maka turned back into human form as she inspected the hourglasses that they had crashed before. They looked odd and she stepped on another only to see an odd blue ray of light flash out of the window.

"They looked like souls don't you think?" Kid winked at her as he took a hammer and unlocked the fridge, only to reveal more hourglasses.

"That sadistic bastard." Maka muttered under her breath as she pushed the fridge down to the ground, breaking all the hourglasses all at once. Gasps of relief could be heard from the dining room and they knew that their plan worked. The ash-blonde meister leaned against the wall after all the events that took place in this kitchen of hell, seeing all the ingredients gone to waste. However, she wasn't going to touch them, not knowing what could be sprinkled on them, thanking god that she had a terrible tummy ache yesterday.

A sharp stab seared her shoulders as she quickly grabbed the hand and pulled it out in pain, making her let out a small shriek. "How dare you kill him!" The waitress screamed, beyond infuriated. Maka smacked herself internally about forgetting the partner in crime.

"You messed with the wrong meister, woman." Maka's face twitched in anger. Her emerald eyes darken by a few shades as she felt Kid's stare bore her back and she knew he was smirking. He knew that the headstrong woman in front of him could finish of a pesky waitress.

Maka grabbed the woman's hand and twisted it, hearing her scream in pain. "Your first mistake, trying to take me off guard." She whispered in a hostile voice in her ears as she pinned her, the waitress's face flat on the wall.

"Your second mistake, siding with that sadistic kishin." She said as she dislocated her wrist and watched the pitiful woman fall onto the ground and hold her wrist, her deep set brown eyes showing anger.

"Third, for making my friends and boyfriend to be in pain." With that final statement, she used a kitchen knife and slashed the waitress apart, her kishin soul floating in mid-air. Maka frowned at it as she grabbed it, wondering why her soul normal was yesterday.

"I was wondering that too and you should tend to that shoulder." Kid said as he walked up to his reckless friend and putting some cleansing alcohol on her wound. She winced at the pain; suddenly remember that she got a wound.

"Soul is not going to please when he see this." Maka laughed darkly, remembering how much he freaked out when she got a wound.

"Trust me, Liz would too if she saw me having such a wound." He grinned at me as he bandaged the wound after thinking it was clean enough.

"Who wouldn't," She snorted, enjoying the light conversation. "Do you think they are awake?"

"I presume so. Shall we go and check?" The young death god suggested as he summoned his skateboard.

"You go ahead, I'm taking a cab. I really need some normality right now after the shocking reveal I can use my weapon blood," The scythe meister and weapon confessed as she went to hail a cab. Kid had already made the place clean and symmetrical while she was staring into space, no evidence and just a simple disappearance. They were going to leave the rest to the police to figure out.

They arrived at their hotel rooms, only to be pounced on by their friends.

"Where the hell were you guys!? We were sick worried you know! You didn't even leave a note or anything!" Tsubaki blabbered as tears streamed down her eyes, her caring personality showing again. Black*Star murmured soothing words to comfort his partner, telling her that the two meisters probably had a good reason for going out.

Soul gave Maka a bear hug and kissed her forehead. "Don't ever worry me like that ever again. You hear me?" He demanded as he continued to kiss her jaw line and slowly her earlobe like he lost her for real.

"Loud and clear Soul Eater Evans." She smirked as she returned a sweet kiss to Soul.

"How were you doing milady?" Kid said politely as he wrapped her arms around Liz's raspy waist, kissing her neck.

"You jerk; you know how worried I was about you? I thought you ran away with Maka." Liz pouted as she crossed her arms childishly, ignoring all eye contact with her lover, no matter how irresistible his kisses on her neck could be. She wanted to just wrap her arms around his neck and forgive him, but she wasn't going to give in so easily this time.

"My heart belongs to you." Her meister said as he leaned in closer to her, trying to tempt her.

"You affirmative of that?" Liz quirked an eyebrow at him as she turned around to face him in their awkward embrace. Kid nodded happily as they shared a kiss like what Soul and Maka were wrapped up in when a cough interrupted their sweet moments.

"Would someone at least care to explain to tell us what exactly happened when we were asleep?" Patty tapped her feet impatiently, her blue eyes as cold as ice. The gang shivered at her angry expression though they knew rightfully that Maka and Kid really did owe them an explanation. Kid and Maka grinning impishly like they culprits caught in the act though they did nothing.

* * *

_What's on my fic rack:_ To those people who think that I'm not a true SoMa shipper from how much I torture them in To Trust (I admit i do that) I'm going to show you a SoMa-tastic fanfic that is so fluffy and moi that i fell irrevocably in love with. And yes you can fall in love with fanfic. Problem!?

The fanfic is called** Tell me Something** by **DemonClowSorceress**, an excellent SoMa material indeed. When a scythe meister doesn't realise her feeling about her own death scythe partner, her fiery friend almost gave up. He's a jealous man alright and till the fact he clears her lockers that were full with partner and go out with me letters.(I bet half of you aren't reading this.)

However, it takes an obstacle to know one's feeling and that was what exactly the author gave us, when feelings develop, Maka abandons the guy who she thought was perfect for her to be with her one and only partner, the only person she would ever want to have to fight side by side with her. It is a sweet and awesome ending that makes me squeal (and it till does) but yay for happy endings... Right?

**Alrightie, this is the end of everything :( See you next update and show me some love by reviewing, favouriting and following alright? Yuu is signing off and going to sleep~!**


	26. Chapter 25 Hope

**At last I'm done with this tedious chapter. It's really just a filler chapter and comment on how horrible it was in the review section would ya? But still, I hope it was worth your time to read though I'm not the best writers out there. Your support really means a lot to me ;) Thanks for the 10k views! Love you guys~**

* * *

"Well are you going to tell us what happened already?" Patty pouted as she crossed here arm childishly, waiting for their reply.

The two meisters were shot disbelieving looks their way as other emotions flashed crossed their eyes. The most profound one was curiosity; there was a visible aura around their souls. Maka bit her lips, wondering how to tell her friends and how they would react. Would they run or embrace her very nature?

"Transform for me." Kid murmured in a low voice such that only she could hear.

Nodding grimly and standing her ground, feeling her grigori soul get sucked into the scythe form. She finally opened her eyes when the transformation was complete, seeing some of her friends eyes sparkle in excitement and jaws dropped in awe.

"You are officially the coolest partner on Earth." Soul smirked as he stretches his arm out to receive Maka.

Kid passed her carefully to him before sitting next to his lover, looking suggestively at her to lean into him which she gladly did. Liz missed his warmth when she woke up; she shared a bed with him now days, since Patty goes to Crona's room to sleep with him.

Soul swung her with ease as his weapon grinned silently at her partner. He was finally a meister and she could already are the possibilities of their future.

"Looks like we made a legend. A death scythe wielding a two-star meister." Kid smiled triumphantly, happy for the pair.

"I ain't really keen to become a weapon." Maka confessed as she transformed back into her human form, fidgeting with her thumbs nervously.

"Maka, it'll be awesome if you can! Besides you've already ate 2 kishin souls and the witch soul of Kooriko's is practically yours since you got the last hit." Liz pointed out, attempting to persuade her green-eyed friend.

Maka glared at the young grim reaper, unable to believe that he told one of his demon guns while she was distracted.

"Well then, it's settled!" Tsubaki cheered as she clasped Maka's hand between hers, excited about all the girls being weapons and the boys are meisters.

"Your mission is to collect 99 kishin souls. For the third time." Liz snickered, pitying them that they had to collect 297 kishin souls in total when Kid only had to collect 198 for them.

"97." Maka chided, frowning at Liz's horrible mathematics.

"Soul bro you need training to be as fit as your god." Black*Star pronounced proudly making Soul sweat-drop in disgust.

"Suddenly you make the idea of being a being a meister less appealing." The albino scoffed sourly.

Muttering darkly, Black*Star tried to make his comeback. "Unless you want to go back to DWMA and study again or get personal training from sadistic Stein?"

That statement only earned a book in his head which left a rather huge dent, making him sink into unconsciousness, the blood spewing out of his head staining the carpet.

"Correction idiot." Maka growled as she tucked the book on the floor under her arm. "We are still studying in DWMA and we are taught by Stein."

"He died!" Patty giggled as continuously whacked his back out of pure innocence, grinning ear to ear.

"Patty..." Liz sighed as she tugged her sister's shirt in exasperation. "He can't die that easily, his skull in 20 inches thick."

Maka ignored their harmless comments and let exhaustion take over although it was only seven in morning for Rome. Little did she feel her weapon kiss her forehead and whisper sweet words to her.

"Honourable Father lost it..." Kid sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, a trait that he had been influenced with after a majority of time of hanging out with Soul. Lord Death was rushing them to ho to Aspen, Colorado immediately. His fatherly figures never seemed to know what the definition of 'rest' was.

"A death scythe wielding a death scythe one day huh?" Liz murmured as he heard Kid's thoughts out loud.

"That would make a dangerous pair to the witches and kishins. One with an advanced soul perception, grigori soul and anti-demon wavelength while the other has black blood and able to manipulate souls with a musical talent." Kid laughed darkly, happy that he was born in a talented generation.

"Maka will get another ability from a witch soul wouldn't she?" Liz asked, pulling the comforter over her.

"True." Kid mused before flicking off the lights, sinking into slumber. Blue eyes continued to stay wide open, worried about the talented pair.

_That makes them a bigger target to our enemies too..._

**The next morning~**

The black haired beauty's eyes fluttered open as she stretched and giggled as she saw her bluenette still knocked out, looking like an idiot when he was asleep.

She moved silently through the room without making a single sound, something she was proud of ever since she mastered it at the age of ten. Peeking through the door that connected to the other rooms, she saw Kid pace back and forth in a restless manner, talking rapidly on the phone such that it came out in a hum.

_What a way to start off a morning... _Tsubaki thought worriedly, the ark arm never liked seeing her friends angry due to the fact that they were rather hot tempered and if they lost every bit of their cool, chaos will reign.

"Alright." Kid snarled, rubbing his temples in frustration as he threw his cell phone to the wall, breaking it into smithereens. His part on persuading his father to give them a day to explore Rome and take a good break was rejected harshly; even though his team definitely deserved it after all they had done in a week.

Not wanting to scare his timid friend, he tried really hard to keep it even though it was rather strained when the words flew out of his mouth. "Tsubaki please stop hiding, I can sense you."

Curiosity got better of her and she blurted out everything that was on her mind. "Who was that on the phone and what did that person want?"

Amber eyes met dark blue ones and Kid decided that she had every right to know. "Lord Death wants us to leave for the Aspen Mountains immediately.

Out of mid-air, a luggage appeared in Tsubaki's had and professionalism was filled in her eyes. "Leave the packing to me!"

Moving with grace and speed, Tsubaki stuffed all her friend's belongings into their luggage. Within minutes she was done and satisfied with the way the room looked and she started waking her friends up. The black-haired boy could barely comprehend how his Japanese friend could stay so calm and composed when they were in a rush.

He envied her. He was never one to disobey his father but after the events on winning Kishin Ashura made him doubt his Father's every motive. Why would he be so desperate for half of the Spartoi group to go and slay these monsters on his behalf?

"K-K-Kid are y-y-you a-alright?" Crona asked, snapping him out of his disoriented state.

Forcing a warm smile on his face, he reassured her. "I'm alright, don't worry too much Crona."

His pink haired friend blue eyes soften as he brushed a lock of his hair that had fallen on his face, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm s-s-sure e-e-every-everything will w-w-work o-o-out."

"I hope so too."

"We won't die so easily, your god will make sure of it." Black*Star grinned as he leaned against the door. Kid's head turned, never realising that they were there.

"We wouldn't have the audacity to fight Ashura if we didn't right?" Maka chimed in, joining her fellow meisters to support them.

"Exhaustion is something we all must face so stop being such a worry wart you OCD person." Soul murmured, sighing at his friend's protectiveness.

"Besides, you have us!" Patty grinned impishly at her meister, messing up his hair.

_Let's see what the future will hold for us then._

Kid finally smiled a genuine one, feeling better than he ever had in days.

* * *

_What's on my fic rack:_ Let's not go for human beings and maybe now dolls as I want to introduce you to **Wind Up** by **NoiseDrifter**~

This is an excellent fanfic that intrigued me a lot as she has an amazing imagination. The setting is in London where Maka is just a doll that had been cast away and has no recollection of her beginnings. She stands there all alone in the shop, looking at shoes of the people that enter. Being a filthy thing, no one took interest in her; slowly she lost hope of ever being bought again. When an albino boy buys her and dresses her anew, she meets new companions in the toy closet which begins a whole new adventure for her.

Will Maka and her friends truly be able to show the world that they are more than they seem and put an end to their tragic tale or will they be casted away again, useless and torn?

**Review, Fav and Follow if you liked this story even after all I've put you guys through and I hope to see you again! Hopefully, I'll have more to offer next time! **


	27. Chapter 26 Polls

**Alright guys, this is not a chapter as you can see but I would like to ask you guys to vote on something about this story that is currently on my profile. I've been thinking about what i should do with this story and I've came up with these options:**

**1. End the story in 2 chapters**

**2. Let Maka develop her scythe skills somehow (You'll have to give me ideas on this part)**

**3. Give a chapter specialized to Kid, Liz and Patty before ending the story**

**4. I hate this story so just delete it**

**Alright these are the options and hope you will vote! Thanks and ****_To Trust_**** will be up in a bit, meanwhile check out my other stories like ****_Mixed Enemies_****, ****_Love is Complicated_**** and ****_One Word Prompt_**** would ya?**

**The poll will end in 6 days which is on... November 30**


	28. Chapter 27 The god's job

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! The time has come for the results to be released! Well I have to continue the story and I've finally thought of a plan. A plus plus to it is that I have to write smut (I'm disgusted) and a chapter dedicated to the demon pistols and an OCD freak. Tada~ moving on to the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't freakishly own Soul Eater**

* * *

**After the plane ride~ (I love time skips xDDD)**

"Ugh remind me never to go for a rush vacation." Maka moaned as Soul massaged her back, relieving the tension in it.

"Looks like being a pianist paid off," Soul chuckled as his meister gradually relaxed, he cracked his knuckles and turned around. "Your turn."

"Well being a meister had paid off too," Maka teased and she massaged his bulky shoulders, wondering when her weapon training will start.

She pitied her lover, remembering yesterday how Black*Star forced him to run 50 laps around the hotel (though she could have done it with ease) by threatening to send his wavelength into him. He was dead beat when he finished, collapsing onto the bed without a bath.

"Any sightings of the kishins yet?" Kid entered the room; he had yet to sense anything but his range wasn't as big as Maka who had covered the entire place.

"None….." The meister drawled. "We were going to stop the resonance soon. It's really energy draining…"

Kid gave the pair a warm smile before closing the door behind him. "Have a good night sleep then."

Meanwhile, Black*Star and Tsubaki had already managed to track down the sinister presence of the kishins.

"How many are there?"

Tsubaki's reflection appeared on the chain scythe, trying to see if there were more. "Around fifty. Some are in the other room."

"Alright. Perfect for someone big like me." Black*Star cackled darkly, wondering how he should enter his stage.

"Please don't do that." Tsubaki begged, reading his thoughts easily as he thought like that constantly. "Let's finish this quick and easy. First way of an Assassin - Be covered in shadow…. Hold your breath…. Lie in wait for your target to let down their guard."

"Second way of the Assassin –Be in sync with your target, anticipate its thoughts and actions." Black*Star muttered under his breath as he steadied the chain scythe in front of him. "Third way of Assassin: Defeat your target before they are aware of your presence."

"They are intending to head to the other room. Let's finish them off…." Tsubaki whispered.

"Shuriken mode." The bluenette commanded which Tsubaki obeyed immediately, easily changing to her meister's command.

"Let's go." Black*Star said as he took a steady aim at the group of them before releasing Tsubaki which sliced them cleanly, leaving kishin souls floating.

"Ten down. Forty more…." Tsubaki spoke in a tender voice as she slowly devoured the souls.

Feeling her soul strengthen, she changed into ninja sword mode in Black*Star's hands where he sped off silently into the other room, his presence hidden as he hid in the crack that was large enough for him to ambush his enemies.

The dark arm weapon surveyed the situation below where they were just having a conference on where to strike. "Take out the people at the sides first and then I'll cause a confusion, finish them off alright? Then you can have your stage."

"Sounds like a plan for the gods." Black*Star grinned as he quickly made an inaudible dash around the sides of the room, slicing and grabbing souls.

The duo were about to proceed with the next part of their plane with a hood man came rushing in, anxiety written all over his face. "Master Abigor! Someone has broken in to your magnificent house."

"Smoke bomb mode now!" Black*Star said anxiously, managing to add a hint of arrogance in it that made the camellia smile a little.

Tsubaki nodded and quickly changed, followed by her meister throwing her to the ground, making an illusion for them.

"Ninja sword mode!"

Dashing through the yellow smoke, he skillfully darted under the table and tripped someone and impaled the sword into him, flipping the sword such that Tsubaki changed into a chain scythe and dragged a few more to him, slicing them apart.

Darting onto the table and onto the chandeliers as guns being fired rang into the air, one of the men had a lucky shot and hit his thigh. That meant nothing to him.

"Tsubaki! Fey Blade mode!"

The dark arm meister rushed through his enemies quickly and finished them off even though he was slight hindered by the wound in his leg, making a clean cut in all of them.

"BLACK*STAR RULES THE WORLD!" He hollered as Tsubaki smiled gratefully at him, continuing to eat the souls. She didn't really like the taste and never really got how come Soul loved it so much.

She just couldn't wait for the time where she becomes a death scythe so she wouldn't have to eat it anymore. But she needed the help of her bluenette meister of course.

"Tsubaki, let's head back."

She smiled at her meister as he shot off into the night like a bullet, following him at the constant speed.

When they finally reached the conjoining room that they shared with their friends, Black*Star pulled her waist closer to her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Do you think they will scold us?" She whispered.

"They won't be after they know what we did."

"A-Alright." She muttered, inserting the card into the slot, opening their room only to see the lights off and her friends cuddled together in their room sleeping.

_They are such idiots sometimes._ She smiled warily as she shook her head, carrying Patty to her room and dragging Liz along with her. They were both heavy sleepers but they were sure heavier than they looked.

Black*Star carried the young grim reaper and death scythe to their rooms with ease and when they were done, the pair finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Feeling kind of unsatisfied with myself as I didn't cough up more words. Grrr. I barely hit 1k which appalls me to no end. AHHH whatever but please leave a review for me and don't forget to favorite and follow if you haven't! Check out my other stories too!**

_What's on my fic rack: _Since the story was less interesting, I think I fill you in with a good story that will want to make you cry and squeal at the same time. It is **Just Be Friends** by **Granolah**.

Perfectly by coincidence, Soul and Maka met in bar and they did not think much of the meeting. But fate intertwines yet again and Soul suddenly becomes the caretaker of the ash-blonde lady. They both had their own problems but their incredible stubbornness causes them to hurt themselves even more.

Will they finally let go of their problems and let someone into their hearts or will they just be friends as the title states? So make sure you got your gun ready too as there are captives running loose!


	29. Chapter 28 Mind-blowing pleasure

**A very important note, this chapter will have lemons and thus I have to change the rating to M. It's my second time writing smut so criticism is a need. I probably don't feel as nervous as the last time. **

_**This chapter is Rated M for nudity, language, strong sexual content. You have been warned.**_** If you can't deal with such things, I insist you click away from here now and come back next time, knowing that Maka and Soul are no longer virgins.**

**And I will try to end this story by Chapter 35 and at most 40. I will be holding a poll soon on what new story you want me to start on.**

* * *

"Tell me how in the world did I agree to this again?" Maka growled as she drummed her fingers against the glass table, unable to stand Black*Star's horrid singing.

**A few hours earlier~**

"Good job on the missions!" Lord Death exclaimed as he clasped his two white large hands together.

"MAKAAAAAAA DID THAT OCTOPUS HEAD DO ANYTHING TO YOU?!" Spirit screeched as he pushed Soul aside and checked if his little angel was marred.

"You pervy old-"

"I'm fine papa." Maka sighed in exasperation as she cringed at her father's touch, hating every moment of it.

The grim reaper dragged the death scythe next to him. "Well you guys deserve a treat!" He tossed Kid a golden card which he caught easily. "Go to the newly opened karaoke and have fun!"

The red-head's voice took a commanding tone. "Maka, you are not allowed to go. There are many guys out there trying to deflower you."

The gang glared at Spirit, thinking he crossed the line of over protectiveness too much. "Look papa." Maka sneered. "If I were to count the amount of girls you deflowered and add a dollar for every one of them, I would be on a freaking jet right now while you weep here."

Her papa looked stunned as the gang sauntered out, snickering. "Good job, bookworm." Soul grinned as he pulled Maka closer to her.

**Love is Complicated - ****愛は複雑である**

_Oh that was what happened._ Maka rolled her eyes at herself as she cursed internally why she didn't just reject the offer. She would rather listen to her papa lecture her 20 times than listen to the epitome of torture that would burst her eardrums.

Liz snapped as she grabbed the microphone and kicked Black*Star in the head with her dangerous looking heels and she tossed it into Maka's hands. "Sing for us."

"I can't-"

"I'm sure you'll be better than that blue-haired monkey." Liz interrupted.

Sulking, she picked a song. (I was kind of distracted by what song I should pick, so don't blame as I was really in a dilemma on what song I should use.)

**Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy**

**I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly**

**I am in love and it's a crying shame**

**And I know that you're the one to blame**

As the next line approached, the ash-blonde meister stalked up to Soul and grabbed his shirt before pushing him back to his seat, smirking as she sat next to Liz who was singing along with her.

**Hey hey set me free**

**Stupid Cupid stop picking on me**

**Can't do my homework and I can't think straight**

**I meet her every morning about half past eight**

**I'm acting like a lovesick fool**

**You've even got me carrying your books to school**

**Hey hey set me free**

**Stupid Cupid stop picking on me**

She went all the way down to her knees seductively as she came back up, Soul trying so hard to keep his nosebleed in that could knock him unconscious. Pinching his nose, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made his face really red.

**You messed me up for good right from the very start**

**Hey go play Robin Hood**

**With somebody else's heart**

**You got me jumping like a crazy clown**

**And I don't feature what your putting down**

**Since I kissed his loving lips of wine**

**The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine**

**Hey hey set me free**

**Stupid Cupid stop picking on me**

**You got me jumping like a crazy clown**

**And I don't feature what your putting down**

**Since I kissed his loving lips of wine**

**The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine**

**Hey hey set me free**

**Stupid Cupid stop picking on me**

**Hey Hey set me free**

**Stupid Cupid stop picking on me**

The last beat dropped and she ruffled his hair, grinning wide at how red he was. "You like what you see?"

"Most definitely Miss Albarn. In fact, I'm mad our friends got to see this."

She punched his shoulder playfully, thinking about what a big dope he was.

**Half an hour later~**

"Scissors Paper Stone!" The gang slurred as they staggered even while standing up, all of them were far from sober except Tsubaki.

"I lost again?" Maka muttered as she rubbed her eyes, holding up her drink and spilling it a little as she drank it.

"Guys, let's go home already." Tsubaki begged but her friends brushed her comment off, none of them wanting to move from the spot and drink more beer. They probably went nuts.

With much difficultly, the more sober ones in the group namely Soul, Kid and Tsubaki hoisted their weapons or meisters with difficulty as they stumbled their own step but neither was willing to give up on walking or bringing their own partners safely home.

"See ya tomorrow if the hangover isn't bitchin' us." Soul said in a gibberish voice as he tossed Maka into the backseat of the cab, vowing to get his bike tomorrow. If he tried to drive, chances were that they would end up in a really bad car accident that might cost their lives.

With much success, Soul finally managed to get his drunk ass and his meister to the front door of their apartment and unlock the door after a few attempts. He knew even if he was the most sober one between the two of them, he was really far from sober.

Taking off their shoes, he tottered to Maka's room and carefully placed her on the bed after getting as much alcohol out of her system. He was about to leave and deal with himself when Maka grabbed his arm and pulled him along under the covers, her emerald eyes looking fully awake for once tonight.

Somehow under embarrassing circumstances, he ended up on top of her, her eyes half-lidded with the alcohol clouding over. "Don't leave." She whimpered as she was overwhelmed with the need of this insanely hot man in front of her. **(A/N: Your roughly know where this is heading.)**

She pulled Soul closer to her as she lifted her chin to meet his lips. Slowly while Soul was still absorbed in kissing her, she unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt and opened her mouth slightly, begging for entrance.

His tongue slid into her mouth which made her smile a little. His tongue 'danced' in her mouth as they fought for dominance, her tongue slipping into his mouth, surprised his sharp and jagged teeth were quite blunt. Looks could be deceiving.

He pulled away, looking at Maka as if she was crazy. "I don't think it's the right time."

Her finger drawled on her well-sculpted abs as she batted her eyelashes and bit her lip, speaking seductively. "You don't want me?"

"Of course I want you, I always will." He growled. "Are you sure you want this now?"

"Yes." She whispered, pulling him closer again, unable to stand the distance between them.

His hand slid underneath her blouse that felt rather warm from the heat her body was emitting, his fingers skimming the metal clasp of her bra and undoing it with ease which earned him a gasp from her that was _almost_ arousing.

"I hope you don't hold any favouritism for this blouse." He murmured against her smooth pale skin as he planted kisses along her neck, trailing lower of his lover's body.

He tore the blouse open slowly and pushed the bra up, revealing her breasts. He was amused; surprised that it was bigger than he thought. He was more of a leg person so her tits were perfect for him.

His thumbs played with her nipples, feeling them harden slightly before his tongue licked it, making her let out a soft mewl as she continued to tangle her fingers in his stark white hair. "More." She begged.

He grinned at the desperation in her voice as his fingers teased her sex in a constant random motion. Maka knew she was turning him on, from the bulge in his pants getting more obvious as his erection pressed against her mile long legs.

Pushing her legs widen, he easily slid off her panties and he licked her clit, feeling how wet she was. "Maka, you're so wet."

She blushed furiously, feeling her vagina twitch as his fingers slowly invaded into her. The walls of her pussy tighten and he couldn't wait to put his dick into her. His fingers withdrew and inserted into her faster as she let out gasps of pleasure, loving the sensation.

As she climbed higher into her climax, she knew she couldn't hold her orgasm in anymore. She screamed out the albino's name, her vision blurring slightly. Soul licked his lips as he tasted her juices. "You taste fucking amazing you know that?"

"My turn." She giggled giddily as she licked her lips. She pushed him onto the bed, taking the belt out of its loops as she undid his zipper quickly and freeing his erection from the constrains of his briefs.

She touched his dick hesitantly, feeling how hard it was. Unsure and trying hard to avoid the hot stare she got Soul, she pumped her hold around his dick and Soul let out a soft gasp that was barely audible to her.

She hesitantly let her tongue swirl around the top of his penis, slowly taking the head of his dick and going lower. Before she knew it, she was deep-throating him as he swallowed back his moans, his breath coming in heavy pants.

Her head bobbled up and down as she sucked him at an even pace, gently stroking his balls as he clutch onto the bed, trying to tame the raging fire in her that wanted to bury his dick into her.

Unable to hold the temptation in anymore, he flipped her such that he was on top of her again but this time his teeth was bared with lust.

"Are you on pill?"

She nodded a little at him and allowing him to enter her, hoping it won't hurt too much. His dick slid in easily as she was already wet enough and his dick was coated with her saliva.

Almost halfway inside her, he felt her hymen rip. Virginity sure sucked, Maka's nails were digging into his arm and she hated the fact that she was hurting him. She couldn't do anything but wait for the pain to subside, wishing it would quickly disappear but at least she lost her virtue to someone she could truly trust.

He slowly moved in and out of her but the tightness of her pussy was making it slightly difficult. He didn't hate it, the intensity of pleasure surging through him like adrenaline. He waited patiently for the pain to subside, wanting so badly to thrust hard and deep in her. Gasps of pain slowly turned into pleasure, Maka gave him a signal to tell him that she could manage it.

He gained speed and inserted his dick deeper into her, making her moan in pleasure. He didn't bother to hide his either; the pleasure was rather overwhelming and he was loving every second of it.

His hips slammed harder into hers, making her almost scream. Wrapping her legs around his hips as she yearned for him to go deeper into her, he thrusted harder and deeper into her as he finally thrusted upwards into her, hitting a bundle of nerves that made her let out a loud gasp followed by a moan.

He grinned widely at her reaction, knowing that he found her weak spot. He began to thrust in the same direction, making her moan really loudly. Somehow, making love turned into wild fucking and they both knew they couldn't hold back their impending orgasm any longer.

"SOUL!" She screamed as all her muscles tensed, all she saw was white as the orgasm exploded in her body like a nuclear bomb. Soul followed soon after, grasping onto her hips as if it was a lifeline as his semen squirted into her abdomen, his body going slight limp against hers.

"Thank you." She muttered as she crawled under her covers again, pulling him with her. He kissed her forehead happily, falling asleep almost instantly, knowing he will remember this mind-shattering pleasure forever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review for me about it please. I really want to know how I did and to those who read my first attempt, I hoped I improved. That's all I have and I can't do my usual what's on my fic rack due to the time constrain I have and I really need to get to sleep before my parents yell. Good night peeps~!**


	30. Chapter 29 Death Camp

**I promised I would be back and let Maka's skill develop and here you have it! I don't know what compelled me to use this idea….. But whatever seriously.**

**And I felt like personally answering one of the reviews. Sorry to the guest who I seemed to have given nightmares with my smut. I sincerely apologize for being too descriptive and hope you will forgive me. But I thank you for amusing me and lighting up my day :P**

**Disclaimer: Pigs will sprout wings and fly if I ever owned Soul Eater.**

* * *

"What the fuck," Maka cussed as she felt her head hurting like hell and it was kind of difficult to focus on something. Trying to search the past for what happened last night, she only remembered snippets of the times she was drunk.

Now that she noticed, the room was way to warm. She let out a scream when she found herself naked and Soul was asleep. Did they do _it_ last night?

The albino boy woke up with a start at his meister's scream as she started to push herself to the wall and her blanket covering her breasts, her emerald eyes clouded with mortification and confusion.

"GET OUT!" Maka screeched as she threw the nearest pillow at him, her cheeks extremely red as more of the mind-shattering pleasure came back to her. They were both young and drunk and she initiated the whole thing? Cursing the raging hormones in her, Soul was rather unfazed about the whole thing.

He knew half of what happened as something snapped in him last night as he let go of the rules he set when it came to his meister as he had to practice tons of self-control not to make out in front of the entire gang. Well she was pretty darn good at it too. **(A/N: *cough*)**

Soul quickly left for his room to dress up in proper clothes instead of sitting naked in her room before returning, taking a cautious step to her. They just sat there; trying to think of what made them have sex but it was Soul who broke the silence.

"Did you like it?" He muttered quietly, running his fingers through his just fucked hair.

She bit her lips and nodded hesitantly, kind of new to this sensation. She did feel kind of sore, but it was a good kind of sore that knew that she had lost her virginity to her partner. "I didn't hate it…."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, it was my first time too." Soul murmured, inching closer towards her. Maka allowed her a little smile before leaning her head against his shoulder.

Asking nervously, she marveled his rough hands. "Well what are we going to tell our friends?"

"How about nothing?" He snorted.

"Good point made. Now get out I need to get dressed." She teased, getting up which made Soul's eyes trail down her body.

"After last night's incident you are still afraid to change in front of me?" He raised one white eyebrow.

"Whatever." Maka growled as she flipped her hair, taking out her Spartoi uniform and putting it on."What's the time now?"

"11am." Soul said patiently, knowing he was going to get dragged.

"WHAT?" She screamed, pulling her partner by the collar to school. She was depressing about it, knowing that she would have to wave her perfect attendance goodbye.

As the ran up the stairs without catching a breath, they were surprised to see some N.O.T and all the E.A.T students gathered outside the school courtyard, leaving a huge space in the middle as if they were awaiting something.

"What's going on?" Maka asked curiously as she squeezed through the crowd, trying to find her usual gang.

"Maka-senpai!" Tsugami waved as she jumped up and down ecstatically.

"Tsugami-chan." Maka smiled happily at her junior, clasping onto her hands, happy to see her healthy and well. "What exactly is going on?"

"Well, selected students for N.O.T classes and all the students in E.A.T classes are to attend a camp!" She squealed enthusically.

"Camp?" Maka said sourly. She detested camps and last year's wasn't that appealing at all. In fact, it took her days to rub off the mud that stained her shirt as she fell into the swamp while they were walking along an unsteady log.

"Come on it'll be fun." Soul snickered; knowing exactly where his meister's mind was at. She glared half-heartedly at him, before continuing the task of finding their friends.

**Hours later~**

"I can't believe I'm here." Maka grumbled; shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight as she stepped off the bus, looking at the scene that took place before her.

The bunks were painted in different colors that were similar to the DWMA's color scheme which figured since Lord Death was obsessed with those. There was a gravel pathway that joined different parts of the camp grounds together and the greenery that surrounded it was amazing. The entrance was decked in wood with the freshly painted sign 'Death Camp' – with steps that led to the mess hall which was filled with blue benches and tables with an opening in the wall that was supposedly a kitchen.

The white tiled walls that surrounded the mess hall must have been polished or renovated for they sparkled where ever the sunlight light hit it **(A/N: Twilight Vampires!)**; behind it was a lake that didn't seem to dirty and a log drifting lazily in it – with diving boards at the sides and a dock next to it.

What made the gang question where the position of the camp was when there was a danger sign that easily told them that kishins were lurking around the corners as there was a plague that wiped out almost the entire village and those who survived ate souls to satisfy their hunger.

They snapped their attention back to reality as Lord Death appeared on the mirror that was situated in the mess hall.

"Wassup wassup! Welcome to Death Camp! It is sad I can't be with ya all right now but do enjoy yourselves her alright?" He did a peace sign as he bent his head side to side, waiting for someone to ask a question.

"Why the camp is situated here and why was less that 25% of DWMA was picked?'' Ox voiced out.

The grim reaper scratched his head, thinking of a good way to answer the question without scaring the students that were slightly inexperienced in fighting kishins. "Well, I only picked such amount of students as I believe they are capable of surviving in this environment where kishins could just jump at you and devour your soul at anytime. It situated here such that it's like a survival camp, once you let your guard down you are done for."

Some of the students looked a little creeped out as they thought they were coming to have fun but they were proven wrong by the statements that Lord Death has presented them while most were looking him with impassive faces as if they has predicted that such a thing; especially Maka for she had sensed quite a number of kishins while they were travelling here.

The camp was practically a death trap – plenty of people died to build the campgrounds and it were a survival camp for them and it was also to get rid kishins that was around the area. They couldn't possibly fall asleep as they never knew what would pop out. It worried most but some were more than happy to accept a challenge for training.

The screen went blank and Sid stepped up the stage looking profession (and a little creepy) with a clipboard in his hand. "Girls, you will be playing football and guys, you will be cheerleading. However, you need to go to your respective bunks first."

The boys' mouth gaped open at the shocking revelation of doing cheerleading while the girls cheered amongst themselves and laughed at the boys despair. "Will they need to wear cheerleading outfits?" Maka shouted across the field, trying to contain her laughter thus to avoid her partner from glaring at her.

They slowly sorted themselves to their respective bunks; Soul and Maka along with Tsubaki and Black*Star and her childhood friend Sayuri. They knew that she was in the E.A.T class but they barely communicated for they were usually away for missions.

Gazing at the blue bunk that stood in front of them with curiosity; they figured it was fairly new as the windows were well-polished and intricate designs in dark blue decorated the bunk which looked kind of new. They pushed open the door as it creaked slightly, to find six bunk beds with a brunette that sat on one of the lower beds.

Sayuri tried to hide her squeal as the brown-haired man, his black eyes visible to them. From Sayuri's reaction – she probably knew him and was definitely infatuated with him.

"Sayuri." He smiled slightly, taking her into her hug that made her face an interesting shade of red. The tension between them was so thick, Maka involuntarily groaned before claiming the top bed that was the closest to the window.

Stepping away from each other, they gave each other awkward smiles before Sayuri cleared her throat. "He's Kazuki, my _friend_."

"I'll be your counselor, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said quietly, before he ducked his head behind the clipboard, taking notes. Maka knew there was something about this boy… that seemed _missing_. She didn't question it, knowing it would be impolite.

"So I suppose you are partners?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well not exactly, both of us are solo weapons." He said, staring at Tsubaki as if he was trying to find out her soul. Black*Star quickly interceded, feeling her lover's hesitation. "I'm your god." He grinned, not bothering to hide his distaste.

Kazuki snapped out of his concentration before cringing a little.

"Do you have Soul Perception by any chance?" Maka blurted, staring evenly into his eyes as she tried to figure out his persona. _Observant, hot-tempered, confident and quiet_. She thought as she tried to figure this person out.

"Yes." He smiled slightly, giving them directions to the field where the rest had gathered. As they crossed the little porch; they were surprised to see Liz and Patty drag Kid out of the bunk as he complained about having so symmetry at all as Chrona followed timidly behind. They found the source of trouble as they cracked a grin, knowing that Stein was their counselor.

"Duck." Tsubaki hissed in her ear, as metal clashed and Maka felt the red soul pulsing with gluttony.

* * *

**We are at the end! Sayuri and Kazuki are my OCs so if you want to lend them… you ask me alright? And please do vote for what story you want me to start on after LiC ends. Here are the choices and vote on the poll that is on my profile for only those votes count. Choose wisely :P**

**Unwanted** - **望まれていな****い**

Maka had a life that anyone would want; but she wanted none as she felt incomplete. Escaping to Death City, she wishes to start anew. Will her wish come true or will her past catch up with her once again?

**Awaiting Death - ****死を待つ**

Kidnapped and sold to a circus that children were torture and cries could be heard every day; people there wanted nothing more for Death to take them away. Everything changes when they were saved, would they run and join an association they never knew possible or will they embrace death again?

**Just a game - ****ただのゲーム**

Trapped in a mind-whirling game, the Spartoi is forced to fight on to survive as they were trapped in a dimension. Will they get out of there alive and back to the real world or will their life end tragically there?


	31. Chapter 30 Obstacles

**I'm a bitch for not updating regularly, I'm really sorry . I've been kind of caught up in school work and I hadn't been sleeping well. Also, I had to do a ton of school stuff which tired me out to no end. Well I better shut up before you start screaming at me x: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Duck!" Tsubaki hissed as she turned her hand into a chain scythe in a nanosecond, meeting the sharp pristine metal of the kishin's claws. Maka would have sensed it but it definitely would have taken some time for the scythe meister to adapt to the area. She felt worried about it; would the weapon blood have possibly taken a toll on her?

Two blades pierced through the kishin as its body disappeared and revealing a red soul which Maka triumphantly ate as her blades dissipated from her back, Tsubaki still speechless from something that could have happened. The wheels in her hand cranked; knowing if Maka couldn't use her advance Soul Perception anymore it would be a big lost on DWMA's part.

"Are you alright?" Maka questioned as she stared into the black-haired beauty's yellowish soul, seeing that it was slight clouded with worry.

"I'm fine." She smiled ruefully, patting her shoulder gently on the back before they raced to the field, seeing an entire obstacle course. Some students looked bewildered as they didn't have high combat skills while some knew they would breeze through everything.

"Today, we are going to train you. _This –_"Stein gestured, "Is just a warm-up for the day. You need good communication with your partners to finish this highly demanding course. Soul, Maka would you care to demonstrate for us?" Stein said, his voice booming through the open field.

Stepping up with determination, the pair grinned as Soul held out for her, which she gladly obliged, knowing they were going to switch rather often. Stein watched in amusement as he observed the meister and weapon, not surprised to see Maka had mastered her weapon gene.

Making a quick stride towards the tire hoops that were piled up way higher than they were supposed to be, Soul made a quick jump and flashed into a weapon and Maka back to the meister where they were almost a blur as the constantly switched.

Quickly getting to the bars, Maka hooked Soul and swung with part of her arm turning scythe and swing Soul even further, quickly passing through the bars that were of a huge distance with ease as they friends watched with awe. Their coordination was perfect – even better than the Brooklyn sisters who had been doing that longer than them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The pair screamed simultaneously as they held hands while jumping the huge gap, Maka's leg turning into a scythe and slashing the kishin that suddenly popped out, Soul's scythe arm piercing into it.

_Sorry Soul._ Maka thought sheepishly as she darted towards the next set of obstacles. She knew that he could hear her, it was guaranteed when their resonance rate was so high. She threw the scythe underneath the barbed wires and through the mud as it skidded to a stop before she changed with Soul catching her.

_No problem at all, _He chuckled as he used the grayish scythe to jump across the wall before they got onto the ropes that was suspended into the air, letting Maka finish this with unearthly grace before she dad a back flip and sailing through the air before she landed with the back of the pole supporting before she made a 360 degrees kick to finish off all the dummies before they made a big jump and landing on the huge wall, bowing and breathless.

The students and teachers roared and applauded at their excellent performance and Stein still looking impassive but he was rejoicing slightly that his students were all prodigies. "Now you know that you don't have to be strong like Black*Star or powerful like Kid to be able to be good. Soul and Maka are a good example of that."

The crowd murmured in agreement. Sid cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the students. "N.O.T students are to try the course while E.A.T students please proceed to the other field. Girls you are to play football and boys, happy cheerleading. People who refused to participate shall pay an interesting visit to Stein."

"Happy cheerleading Black*Star. I would like to see you put down your godliness to wear a skirt." Liz snickered.

"I would like to see you put down your make-up and comb to play football then." Soul said sarcastically as he scowled at the cheerleading outfits which had skirts that were slightly shorter than Maka's.

"Shut up." Liz growled. "Fancy seeing you finding a mirror to fix your god-damn ugly hair since you came here."

Smacking their heads, Maka grunted. "Stop bickering like three year olds and deal with your problems already."

"Fine." The gang grumbled as they stumbled towards something they would definitely dread.

**During dinner~ (Not elaborating on the practicing of football and such)**

The mess hall was filled with students who were exhausted from the day of events, N.O.T students who were tortured by the obstacle course they could barely pass without bruising themselves, some people losing their lives to kishin because they let their guards down and the E.A.T boys flustered from embarrassment and E.A.T girls tried from physical training.

They thought it was madness for E.A.T girls to run 8 miles in the jungles though everyone came back alive with Maka and Patty not even breathless after so much training, the E.A.T boys punished to wear their cheerleading outfits until nights out to get them used to it.

Lord Death really knew how to stress the students out with the programs but all of them when they were finished with this hell hole, they would have accomplished a lot of things. They would become stronger and the area was good enough for a new group of people to live.

Liz was so tired that she didn't even bother to reapply her makeup and her she went face first into the lasagna that was prepared for them along with some bug juice that was surprising tasty though it was a weird blue.

Maka and Soul stayed close together, neither of them giving into exhaustion yet. "Want to go and see the stars after lights out?" Soul murmured as his hands slowly stroke her lap, trying to get his obedient meister to give in.

His touch was electrifying; he knew that after the previous night, she would have been become more sensitive to it which made it slightly easier. Her raging hormones were definitely his strongest ally right now.

"Just for a while alright?" She hissed, twirling the noodles around her fork, stuffing it into her mouth. It was pretty comical to see the guys dressed like that but it definitely made her lips go dry to see his well-toned muscles being so exposed.

Grinning happily that he finally have a sort of reign over his meister, (it was a miracle a book wasn't slammed into his head) he wolfed down his not so appetizing dinner as he made a mental countdown to lights out.

**Okay big announcement guys! I am officially making a blog for my fanfic recommendations and sneak previews that I would really love to share with you guys. It'll hopefully fill you in if I haven't been updating and I'll be changing my pen name to yuuki-illene soon instead of yuuki24688.**

**My tumblr website: yuuki-illene. tumblr. com**

**Come on guys, don't forget to go alright?**


	32. Chapter 31 Epilogue

**In a good mood today as it's my birthday xDDD I mean who isn't ecstatic to quickly grow up and do stuff? I am. So since I am in such a good mood…. I'll write a chapter for LiC which is exactly what I'm doing now. And yes this is an epilogue. You'll see why later. Afterall I always have things up my sleeves.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, my birthday wouldn't be on 19 Jan but on 31 Dec**

* * *

"Remind me how you won this argument again?" Maka hissed as she slipped into her flip flops quietly, glaring Soul's smirking face. He definitely looked a little _too_ smug.

"Well it took a little of touching and persuasion." His smirk getting wider as he rewind the conversation in his head, his crimson red eyes filled with unbarred excitement.

"Can we just get over with this already?" Maka groaned, seeing that his soul wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and would drag her arse if she even dared to refused. Soul quirked his eyebrow as he hear her soul in return, knowing that she was finding ways to please him while not getting out of the bunk.

Holding his hands out, she took it hesitantly before he pulled her out of the door and into the dark starry night.

"There are a lot of kishins lurking around here…." Maka whispered as her eyes searched around the edge of the campus.

"We'll be fine," Soul reassured, smiling slightly as his arm turned into a keyboard scythe, playing a sweet melody which immediately made the kishins run as it scared them but soothed the weapons and meisters into deeper slumber. "All better."

Nodding as they ran up to the hill, breathing in the fresh air that the greenery provided. "Okay, I definitely do not regret coming here now." She admitted as she looked at the stars that decorated the skies, trying to find a series of stars.

She searched on in the forest, surprised to find ruins of a civilization that once lived here. "Hey Soul…."

Humming in response as he kissed her jaw line down to her collarbone, the kisses made her shiver delicately.

"I want to see something." Said Maka as she stood up and brushed off the dirt, requesting Soul turn into the weapon.

He obliged and soon they ran through the thick forestation, towards where she sensed some remains of a village that was once built there. Panting as she gazed at the ruined architecture that stood before her, she looked at it in amusement as her fingers brushed against the symbols.

"I wonder what Egyptian symbols are doing here." The ash-blonde meister snorted. "I think it's impossible for landslides to carry it this far and besides there is no sand!"

"True." Soul answered as he transformed back to his human for, looking adoringly at his lover who looked so cute when she was curious about something.

She squealed in excitement as she darted across the moss covered buildings as she reached the chest that stayed intact after so many years. She brushed of the dust that covered it, surprised to find golden words carved onto the mahogany chest.

"That's a very beautiful script." Soul noted as he watched his meister dig out the chest that was half buried. Giving him a jerky head bob as she pulled out the chest, she stared at it with curiosity as there seemed to have some kind of weird soul that was in it. She had never seen it before – it was a mystery for her to find out.

"Shall we open to see what's in it?" Maka suggested her hands on the latch of the chest, slightly hesitant to see what was in it.

Soul sighed in exasperation, knowing there was no stopping his headstrong meister when she was determined to do it. Counting silently to three with her, they yanked open the chest, shocked to find something black rush onto them, warping around their souls as they collapsed.

The last thing they remember was that they were sent flying.

* * *

The green-eyed girl woke up in a daze as she tried to sit up properly only to have a sudden pulse of vertigo flash through her, making her head land back to the not so comfortable pillow. A nurse came dashing up to her, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you fine miss?" The nurse asked.

Nodding slowly to test her muscles, she croaked. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital sweetie, you were found lying on the roadside and a kind soul brought you to the hospital. You've been asleep for a month."

"A month?" Maka answered hysterically.

"Now sweetie, tell me where you are from."

"I'm Maka…" She tried to remember her last name, but somehow it wasn't coming to her. She searched even further in her mind, only to find out she remembered nothing of what happened in the past. "I don't remember…." She said soundlessly, feeling her headache getting worse.

"You must have hit your head too hard." The nurse shook her head sadly. Maka fisted her hair in confusion. _Who exactly was she?_

**To be continued in the next sequel _Mysterious Changes_.**

* * *

**That's right guys, her adventure doesn't end here. I'll be posting that story soon so do check in this week on my profile to find out. I was just toying around with my ideas when it just popped out so do check the other story out when it comes out alright?**

**For more updates on it check my tumblr at yuuki-illene. tumblr. com**

**Review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in the other story!**


End file.
